Ronicus Ibericus
by Mr. Wizard
Summary: Sequel to Ronicus ad Porta. Duty has called Ronicus to Iberia, love has called Kimora to Ronicus, and now destiny beckons in unexpected directions. Epilogue: A promise kept.
1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible and related characters are the property of Walt Disney. Scipio, Hasdrubal, Mago and Gisgo (don't let the 'go' fool you) are in another class.

The not so long awaited sequel to 'Ronicus ad Porta.'

1. Those are the Breaks

The Celtiberi Highlands, Iberia, 209 B.C.

The horsemen fled by the light of their own burning camp. There had barely been time to form up their men before the Romans crashed into them. The Celtiberi were the best fighters in Iberia, but no one could resist the legions when in disarray. Now their erstwhile officers could only race for the concealing darkness.

Their pursers halted where the light ended. The lead rider held up his arm. He was young: his freckled face broke out into a smile. Ears described as prominent stuck out on either side of his helmet. His upraised hand turned into a fist, and his four companions joined him in what had quickly become their unit's new battle cry.

BOOYAH!

In the darkness, the rearmost rider turned at the sound. He swept out his slashing sword, and smacked it against the rump of his horse as the turned to charge. It was one against five, but one never bothered Mago Barca with odds.

"Sir, look out!"

Two saddles were emptied instantly. The horses of two more panicked and carried their riders away. The young officer had just enough time to draw his sword and pull up his shield before his enemy was upon him.

"First you collapse my tunnel, then you destroy the Sun Stealer. Now you rout my new army before I can train it. You know, Ronicus, I'm getting kind of tired of you."

The first slash shattered Ronicus's shield. Mago caught the return thrust on his sword with contemptuous ease. Dropping the useless shield, Ronicus parried the next slash with his sword. At the next crossing of blades, there was an odd twang! and the old Italian blade bent.

A shocked Ronicus had no time to gape at his loss. Mago struck again. This time the blade broke with a snap. Smiling, Mago drew back for the kill.

Then a figure hurtled through the darkness. Sandals caught the Carthaginian square in the chest. He tumbled from his horse, and rolled up to face the person who landed lightly onto the ground.

The Masked Warrior of Mystery settled into a defensive couch, spear facing forward. Green eyes glittered in the dim light as Mago turned to fight.

"Temper much? What would Hannibal say of his baby brother acting so immaturely?"

"Maybe he'd say, 'Shegovia was right.' Out of my way, Kimora, Ronicus is mine!"

Kim rushed to the attack. "No way! I've got dibs on the Ron Man!"

Spear and sword cast sparks as the two sought to gain an advantage. Ronicus jumped from his horse and ran over to one of the fallen soldiers. Seeing the situation changing, Mago drew back.

"Chaos!" His charger came over and he jumped into the saddle. Mago saluted Kim as he spurred off into the darkness.

Ronicus had drawn the sword of the fallen man, but dropped it once he saw Mago ride away. He knelt by the man as Kim came up to him.

"It looks like Spurius is just knocked out. He heard nothing. Decius is beyond hearing."

The rest of the unit was still far behind, so Kim drew up to Ronicus and pushed her helmet back. She kissed him.

"You get too far out in front! Do you know how hard it is to get a horse over these rocks, much less a chariot?" Her eyes betrayed her concern. She began to wind the anchor back into her vambrace, the helmet back down.

"They expect me to lead from the front. I need field cred." He walked over to his old sword, and picked up the pieces. "It's ruined, KP, I mean, MW."

She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ronicus wore the same gear as when they had first started to fight for Rome four years ago. At first it was because the antique equipment was all that he had, then out of reverence for the adventures that had brought their love into focus. Now in one night two pieces of that time were lost.

"I'm sorry, Ron."

He gave her that smile she had grown to love, the one that showed his ability to look past the surface and see what really mattered. "I lose a sword and shield, Mago loses an army. It's a pretty good trade, especially when dealing with Carthaginians."

Ronicus's unit was coming up. He clasped arms with Kim; they touched hands as she drew away. It was their secret sign of affection. Kim returned salutes from the other riders as she disappeared into the shadows.

"Can we help, sir?"

"See to Spurius and Decius." Ronicus mounted Samnite, looking down at the shards of his old sword before he set off to report.

Soon the clearing was abandoned again. Someone moved out of the darkness. He bent down to pick up the shards of Ronicus's sword.

_The sword is the soul of a warrior. These Romans are strange. To leave it like a broken tool._

He buried the shards, saying a prayer to the spirit of the smith. He then looked to the direction that Ronicus had ridden.

"For every great tree in the forest, there was a seed that had to die."


	2. Letter From Home

2. Letter From Home

The Main Roman Camp: Tarraco, Iberia

The officers came to attention as the commander entered. Ronicus stood among them, even though he was by far the most junior officer present. Indeed, he was one of the newest officers in the army, but he had shown great promise and knew the new general of the Roman army in Iberia rather well. So the higher ranking officers welcomed him, and any jealous colleagues kept their mouths shut.

Publius Cornelius Scipio was no longer called Young, though he was younger than many of his subordinates. He gave a quick nod to Ronicus as he entered the room and walked briskly up to the table.

"Good morning, Gentlemen. As the weather is clearing for the campaign season to begin in earnest, I would like to review our situation. Our position remains precarious. Our present strength is approximately 28,000 men. Morale has been largely restored, and the training regimen has brought the men up to legionary standards. However, much needs to be done to restore Roman fortunes in Iberia."

"The enemy has three main armies. Hasdrubal Barca is in central Iberia, at war with the Carpetani. Gisgo is in Lusitania, while Mago's one army," and with that everyone turned to smile at Ronicus, "resides near the Pillars of Hercules. Each of these forces is larger than our own. Should they unite and come against us, we will fare no better than Father and Uncle did two years ago."

Faces were grim, especially among the few there who had survived those days. "We must break the allegiance of the Iberians to Carthage. To that end I have spent the winter negotiating with their chiefs, and will soon unveil my plan for a strike to weaken the Carthaginian position. For the moment, it is top secret. Are there any questions? Good, I must get back to my villa in town. It is time to continue my lessons in the Iberian tongues."

The officers began to file out. Laelius, Scipio's cavalry commander and Ronicus's superior, turned to his young subordinate. "I admire his devotion to learning Iberian. He will not stop until he has mastered every dialect…able."

Ronicus grinned. "I suppose it's a sacrifice."

"Again, I wish to compliment you on the recent action in the highlands. Without your information we never would have located their camp. And the entire operation was at your instigation."

"Just trying to do my share."

Laelius put his hand on Ronicus's shoulder. "I know what that sword meant to you. It had been in your family for generations. While I cannot restore it, I may have a solution. We have sent many scouts and agents into the countryside to speak with the Iberians, and to gather intelligence. This may be of interest to you."

"About three days from here is rumored to be a smith of great skill. I can send you in that direction officially to talk with local leaders, and while you are out there you could perhaps find him and secure a replacement blade. Unless of course you would simply take one from the armory."

Roniucs was none too impressed with the standard issue swords. A chance to go out into the countryside also intrigued him. "Thank you, sir. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow would be good. I do not expect Scip to keep us waiting too long. I know it will disappoint Kimora, but she is very fortunate to see as much of you as she does."

_Actually I see her a bit more than you think. _"I guess I'll go see her then."

Ronicus rode into town, toward the improvised Temple of Minerva. It was highly unusual for Rome to send priestesses into the field, but this was an unusual war. Tarraco was a fortified city, after all, so there was a measure of safety for the priestesses. Nana Possibillis had been particularly effective in stating that the Roman command may profit from close contact with the goddess of strategy.

Kimora, who had taken the vows of an acolyte, was the first to volunteer. Father was far from happy, especially since her betrothed would be so close, and he so far away, but her Mother could be most persuasive. So Kim was here in Tarraco, learning the secrets of the cult, while the Masked Warrior of Mystery was in the field, fighting alongside Ronicus.

He entered the building where Kim had her room. She was preparing dinner, as part of her learning the household arts, another of Minerva's specialties. A knock brought her to the door. Her face was smudged, and there was smoke in the air.

"Hi, Ron."

"Hiya, Kim-mor-ah." He kissed her cheek, as there was a chance they could be seen it was best to remain proper. "How's dinner coming?"

Something made a loud crash at the fire. "Ohhh." She ran into the other room.

Fortunately, there was a new Bene Kebob in Tarraco. Ronicus's pocketus was creating a fast food empire, and Iberia was the new theatre. Soon there were more than a few mostly burnt vegetables on the table.

"They're sending you out again?" Kim frowned. "I was hoping we would get some time together. You know, quality time. No one trying to kill us."

"We need to talk with the natives. And, and…" Ronicus was a little self conscious. "I need a new sword. The Iberians are great weapons makers. Our legion sword comes from their designs. It might be fun for us to go out on this."

"I can't go, Ron." She looked apologetic. "We have a set of rituals and tests that I can't miss. The Priestess knows what I do, Mother told her, but that doesn't let me off of my duties. Don't worry though, you won't be alone."

Kim smiled as she reached under her couch. She produced a small white mouse.

"Ave!"

"Ruffio!" Ronicus picked up his friend. "She finally let you get away from Rome, eh? Well, how many is it now?"

Ruffio puffed out his chest. "Octo!"

Kim and Ronicus blushed as they looked at each other. "Be nice if we could ever get started. Brickus and Bonillia already have one and another on the way."

"Now, Ron. Father has all the contracts signed, but he did reserve the right to set the date. I must say, I was impressed with how you conducted yourself with him. He was doing his best to intimidate you."

Ronicus rubbed the back of his neck. "You know, after you've been threatened by Hannibal, it's hard to be bullied."

"You better just remember to not disappoint me." Kim leaned forward with a grin. "I have some pretty impressive champions."

"It's the Kimora factor. You bring out the better, nobler part of men. Even that goat Scipio behaved himself around you. You know about his 'language lessons' I'm sure."

"They say you can hear them readily near the villa." Kim's face drew up in disgust, then she smiled as she came over to Ronicus. "I prefer to stick to the native tongue."

She put her hand on Ronicus's cheek. Closing her eyes, she drew him toward her.

Rap rap Rap tap!

Kim stormed over to the door. Lodi was there.

"Bad time?"

"Ferociously!" Kim snapped. "What can I do for you?"

"I've got a letter for you."

"A letter!" Kim's expression changed instantly.

"Yeah, I get these to people the moment I get them." He handed it to her. "Just one of my many businesses. Armies need all sorts of things, and generally pay better than the civilian sector. I'll leave you two alone."

Kim ran over to Ronicus and gave him an ecstatic kiss. "A letter! The first one in months!"

**Kimora:**

**How is my Kimmie? I know that by now you're deep into the mysteries of the cult, and it really is eating into your free time. I hope the cooking class goes well. Maybe we should have depended less on servants for that.**

**Father and I are fine. The winter is hard on his wound, but he doesn't complain. I like to think I'm recovered, though Nana still holds back when we train. She's as fit as ever.**

**Jimulous and Temus miss you. They're at LQC now, and it's a different world. There's a new assistant principal, and they're finding out that you can't pull the wool over Centurion Veneris's eyes. I wish they could skip them up to cadet class, they need the challenge since they can't go after you, anymore.**

**Ronicus, your Mother is in Sicily visiting your Father, and getting the marriage contracts to him. She wanted me to tell you that the Italian Legions have signed a contract for the pocketus. It should bring you another ten talents a month. Amelia is already scouting out quarries for you for Fortuna's Temple.**

**On another note, Directoria is rebuilding the Hunt. She still gets away from time to time to ride with Marharbal. "Nothing says I can't ride with them." She says. I guess when you have mutually inflicted scars, you feel a little close.**

**The war drags on, sadly. Please be careful. All of our love.**

**Mother.**

Kim hugged the letter to her chest. Neither wanted to admit it, but they were very homesick. They looked at each other. Ruffio noticed, and made a point to jump up on the table and have his back to them as he plowed into the food.

"You'll have to leave soon. There is a bed check, and you have to set out early in the morning."

"I'm going to miss you, Kim. Your smile, your cooking…efforts, and the kisses."

She sat down beside him. "At three a day, and I guess you'll be gone for a week, we have our work cut out for us."

"Twenty-six. Booyah!"

"My answer was closer to twenty-one, but I think I like your math better."

Notes: At this time I would like to welcome my legate, Brother Bludgeon, who had so graciously offered to beta for this harried consul. The grammar is better, and the great closing line came straight from the man of the cloth.


	3. A Stop Along the Way

3. A Stop Along the Way

Ronicus and Ruffio rode on Samnite through the countryside. Since he had to leave straight from the camp, Kim had given him an extra kiss the night before. _Twenty-seven!_

The Iberian countryside was beautiful. Everything was turning rich and green as spring took full control. While not as fruitful as Italy, one could see why the Carthaginians were so keen on keeping it.

Iberia's other great resource, the people, were equally nice. Even those from tribes solidly aligned with Carthage had been nothing but polite to the stranger. Ronicus had removed all Roman insignia before leaving camp. He was sure that most guessed his loyalty, anyway, but no one challenged him. They had also told him what he needed to know.

"The Master? Oh, yes, he's in the hills there. Our smith is of the fifth generation, but goes to him to learn. I hope you are a great chief or warrior, he doesn't work for just anyone."

_I don't know if I would call myself a great warrior, certainly not a great leader._ Ronicus patted a saddle pouch, which jingled. _But Shegovia told me this always makes a great opening statement._

Money had never mattered that much to Ronicus, neither when he lacked it, or when he had it in abundance. His gear showed that. The saddle was the best, but he was much more vain regarding Sam than himself. There was an extra pouch on the side of the saddle in which Ruffio rode, the crest of the mouse's helmet bobbing with the horse's steps.

"We should be getting close. I think we've had enough people telling us how to get here."

Ruffio nodded. "Salus ubi multi consiliarii."

"Or at least plenty of blame to shift when things go wrong."

The road was dusty and it would be time to make camp soon. There was the sound of water nearby. They left the road and found a spring fed by a small waterfall. There was plenty of grass to go along with Sam's grain.

He removed the saddle and brushed Sam out. By the time he groomed Sam, saw to his food, and prepared a fire for himself and Ruffio to eat by, it was dark.

The spring was beautiful. Water glowed silver beneath the moon. "What do you think, Ruffio? We aren't in Rome, but shall we do as the Romans?"

He stripped off his clothes and entered the water. It was delightful, just warm enough to comfort, cool enough to be stimulating. The grime of the road was washed away. They swam for a while, and then settled down on a blanket to let the wind dry them off. Trusting Sam to watch, Ronicus quickly fell asleep.

Dreams came to him. Odd dreams. He could see a great river, far broader than any he had ever thought possible. He moved through strange trees far too dense for any forest in the Mediterranean. A sense of great size and power flowed over him. He stirred slightly. So did Ruffio.

Samnite tossed his head up. There was someone on the ridge by the waterfall. Before he could snort a warning, he locked eyes with the stranger. For a moment he tried to pull away, but gave a sigh and returned to grazing.

The stranger sat crossed legged and watched Ronicus, staying motionless the entire night.

Notes (Ruffio's back, and we all need our lessons now.)

Salus ubi multi consiliarii—there is safety in many advisors. Motto of a thousand leaders.


	4. Meet the Master

4. Meet the Master

Ronicus awoke at dawn. "I feel like a new man, Ruffio." He stood, he stretched, he saw.

A woman.

She sat cross legged at the waterfall. Her head tilted as she smiled at him. Ronicus had never seen anyone like her. The hair was absolutely straight and black. Never had he seen such a skin color, almost jaundiced but glowing with health. The eyes were also unique, almond shaped and dark. She was alien and absolutely beautiful.

With a slight bow of the head, she greeted him. "Good morning."

"Uh, good morning." Ronicus returned her salutation. Ruffio's gasp reminded him of his complete lack of clothing. He grabbed up his blanket.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't expecting company."

"Please, do not be upset." She vaulted gracefully to the ground and walked over. "The Master sent me to find you once he heard you were coming. I watched you sleep, it was most pleasant."

He felt for his tunic. "Heh heh, I'm sure it was." A glare at Sam got a half-guilty expression from the horse. "I'll be ready in a minute."

She nodded. "Dress…if you must. The Master will have breakfast waiting."

The camp was quickly loaded onto Sam's saddle. Ronicus turned to the young woman. _Where are my manners?!_

"I am Ronicus Stoppabullus, a traveler who seeks the Master."

She bowed to him. "It is an honor to meet you. I am Yori. I serve the Master. If you are ready, please follow me."

Without another word she started to run. Roncius jumped onto Sam and put Ruffio in his pouch. The girl was amazingly fast. Sam had to canter sometimes so that they could keep up. It was not a short distance, either.

"You're amazing, Yori. I've never seen anyone run like this before."

"You are too kind." She smiled up at him. "I am only a humble student. The Master is kind enough to say I have potential."

They went deeper into the hills. Ronicus could see a set of simple huts and a stockade built on a hilltop surrounding the entrance to a cave. Smoke came from deep within, issuing from cracks in the hill.

The gates opened. Young men and women with skin and hair like Yori were performing tasks, or engaged in strange rituals or exercise. All wore the same strange fabric; it was light, and yet without touching it Ronicus could tell it was strong. While all wore trousers, he would not dream of calling these people barbarian. Something about them gave him the impression of strength, grace, and serenity.

A young man came up to Yori. They spoke briefly. She turned to Ronicus.

"It is required that you walk from here. Your horse will be taken care of."

Ronicus dismounted and took Ruffio, placing him on his shoulder. "Sam, you behave." He took the jingling saddle bag, and gasped when Yori took off.

"It is your honor to follow her." He young man said with a hint of amusement.

Ronicus was a good runner. He always had been. But even without the armor and weight of gold he knew he could not have caught up with the girl in front of him unless she allowed it. The path twisted and turned. It could have been made straight and easy. _There must be a reason: nothing seems to be done here without careful thought._

An old man came to the entrance. Red and gold robes reached almost to the ground. His moustache was almost Gallic in its length. The hair was white, the face wrinkled. While the hair and skin spoke of great age, the eyes had the spark a youthful spirit. Yori bowed deeply to him. Ronicus imitated her and then gave him a salute.

"Ah, Ronicus Stoppabullus. It is an honor to meet you."

"What? You know me?" Ronicus was surprised

"The wind carries much, one only has to listen." The lines around the old man's eyes crinkled with amusement. "I have prepared a repast for you, please come with me."

Ruffio bowed to the Master. "Ave!"

"Ave, Imperator. You too are welcomed, Ruffio, Victor of the Battle of the Camp."

The inside of the cave was not what Ronicus expected. It was completely clean and perfectly ordered. A small fire crackled, a pot over it, and fish roasted on sticks. The Master motioned, and Ronicus and Ruffio sat. Yori brought over plates and cups whose beauty and delicacy astonished them.

The master spooned a white grain into bowls, topping each with a fish. Yori retrieved a jug and poured the contents into cups.

"This is only something simple, I apologize. It has been many years since I have cooked in a camp."

Ronicus knew food. He loved cooking as much as eating. This was very good, simple and subtle at the same time.

"This is wonderful, sir." He looked at Ruffio, who was also eating with relish. "I wonder how Kim is doing?"

Terraco

The Priestess Drusilla looked encouragingly at her candidates. She knew these students needed help, and she had done all she could. The judges were the most forgiving she could possibly get.

Legionnaires filed into the dining area. Kim and the other girls stood behind the steaming bowls of food. Centurion Marc Barcus looked toward heaven.

"Bread and Circuses! Whatever I did, and to whomever I did it, I'm sorry!"

Drusilla sighed. _This is going to be a long day._

The Master's Cave

Breakfast was finished. Yori removed the dishes as Ronicus talked with the Master. He found the man to be amazingly well informed.

"It was a long journey to reach this place. Only a fool does not glance at the road side."

"I wish to thank you again for the meal. What was that grain?"

"It is called rice. It is the staple of my homeland. We hope to grow it on terraces on the surrounding hillsides next year. As it is, we only prepare it on the most special of occasions."

"Then we are honored. You may know why I am here. My superior told me that you are a great smith. I need a sword. I'm ready to…"

Before he could say another word, the Master reached over and took the bag of gold. "I accept your generous gift. Should you prove worthy, I believe I have a blade worthy of such a courageous young man."

_Worthy? I have to prove myself? Well, they said that he doesn't work for just anybody. And I thought the Carthaginians were good traders._

"I am ready to do whatever you require, Master."

"Good. First Yori will show you to your quarters, and then she will show you the compound."

Terraco

Breakfast could have gone better. Legionnaires never leave food behind. That they did was not the best sign. Still, no one had gotten noticeably ill.

"You all pass."

Kim allowed herself a smile.

The Master's Camp

The room was small and plain, but no worse than his tent. It was neater, and he expected that he would be required to keep it that way

"This is the practice area." She showed him a clear area, where a few people were conducting a slow, graceful set of motions. "You will study the arts of war with us to see if your skills are worthy of the Master's work."

"They seem so serene, peaceful" Ronicus said of the people below.

Ruffio nodded. "Si vis pacem para bellum."

"Come." Yori beckoned. "We must return to the Master's cave. It is time for your first test."

"Test? But I haven't had time to study!"

Another run followed. Ronicus found he was a little more easily winded now that he rode so much more than before, but he was able to gain the top of the hill without turning too red. The Master was waiting.

"Come with me." The Master led him deep within the cave. It was almost like being back in the Etruscan Tombs outside Rome. He finally saw the glow of a fire, and heard the clang of a smith's hammer.

Long blades were in various shades of readiness. _These are more Gallic than Roman._

"The sword is the soul of the warrior." The Master said, looking at Roniucs. "Yet when your sword, the sword that your family must have had for generations, was broken, you simply left it."

"The metal was stressed. Even if it could have been soldered back together, it would have been useless."

"True, the weapon had reached the end of its usefulness, but still it deserved to be properly disposed of. I was disappointed in your action that night. But I must remain open. This is not my decision to make."

Now they were in a room with completed weapons. Swords rested in beautiful scabbards. Each was a work of art. Roman swords were practical; these were easily rivals of the best Gallic work Ronicus had seen in Hannibal's camp.

"Here we are."

The Master pulled out a long box. Ronicus gasped as the old man opened it to reveal a beautiful sword of medium length. The blade had a light red tinge to it. Something about it made Ronicus wonder why this man would willingly part with such perfection.

"Grasp the hilt."

Ronicus did as he was told. He lifted the sword. It gleamed in the torch light of the cave. After a moment, the blade seemed to grow heavy, too heavy to bear. He returned it to the box and found himself rubbing his sword arm."

The Master smiled. "It accepts you. You have much potential, Ronicus, but it also warns you that you have much to learn before you are able to wield it as a warrior and guardian."

"It is a work of art. You are indeed the Master."

"I did not fashion the Lotus Blade. I am merely its keeper, holding it until it is needed. That time has come again. Yori, take Ronicus to the common area. I believe it is time for the evening meal.

"Your training will begin in the morning."

Notes

Imperator…does not mean 'Emperor' at this time it could refer to any successful General. Ronicus is lucky Ruffio hasn't pulled rank on him.

Si vis pacem, para bellum…If you desire peace, prepare for war. Old Roman phrase.


	5. Learning the Way

5. Learning the Way

The Master's Compound

"Good morning, Ronicus-san."

"What? Who? Heh, heh good morning, Yori." Ronicus cast a glance past the girl and out the door. It was still pitch black outside. By his best guess it was still several hours before dawn.

"It is time to begin your training. I have brought your clothing. Should you need assistance, I would be honored…"

Ronicus blushed despite himself. "Thanks, Yori. I think I can dress myself." He held up the white tunic and trousers. He had never worn trousers, but to refuse would be an insult. Yori watched as he put on the strange garments and sought to adjust them.

"There is one more." She handed him a mask.

"Yori, there's no way to see out of this."

"We begin in darkness. We go to darkness. Should we not learn to move in it along the way?"

He put it on. "It works, all right. Can't see a thing."

"Good. Then let us go to the training area."

"But how?" He could hear her moving away already. "I guess this is it, Ruffio."

Ronicus took a deep breath, and immediately ran into the door frame. He backed up and felt for it, and ran through. By the sound he could tell that Yori was just up ahead, moving much slower than usual. _Stay just behind the noise._

Just when he began to feel that he was on the right path, he tripped and began to roll. Finally he stopped. He could hear Ruffio snickering at him.

"Oh very funny." Ronicus began pulling off the mask. "I could run too if…" Then he saw that Ruffio had a blindfold on. The little white mouse smiled.

The other students were standing around. Most were removing their masks. Some smiled at Ronicus. Others had less friendly expressions. A man came up to the front.

"We come…"

"To honor the Sun!" The students shouted in unison.

"We train…"

"To serve Her son!"

"Her son…"

"Is our Emperor!"

The man turned toward the east and bowed. The students bowed with him. Ronicus imitated them, though the idea of bowing to an Emperor was not at all Roman. _I am the stranger, after all._

The man shouted an order, and everyone took a stance which looked like they were on a horse. Ronicus imitated that easily enough. Then, they began to throw punches as the man counted. He tried to follow their moves. _They're so fluid._ The man had a stick in his hand. Coming over to Ronicus, he watched him.

"Stay down!" He growled. Ronicus did not understand. The man went to where Yori was, and rested the stick on her head. It barely moved when she punched. He came back over, and held the stick above his head.

"Punch!"

Ronicus threw his punch, trying to bring it out from his side as the others. Whack! The stick hit him on the head. "Owh!"

"Punch!" Whack! "Owh!" It went on for some time. At last the sun began to rise.

"Stop!" The class turned to bow. "Rest, and prepare for the coming lesson." The man's expression was stern, but Ronicus felt he had seen the hint of a smile.

Yori came over as Ronicus rubbed his head. "Do not be discouraged. It took me some time to learn how to control myself."

"Judging by the shape of your skull, it didn't take that long. How far back was he swinging that stick?"

"Very little. The main force came from your moving up into it."

A group of young men came up to them. Yori turned and bowed slightly. Ronicus did the same.

"The gaijin has learned one thing. Well, he is hairy like a monkey." They laughed.

"Good thing his skull is so thick. Yamoro-sensei would have killed him otherwise." Another piped in. More laughter followed.

Yori's face revealed her displeasure. "This is not the courtesy that we pride ourselves on."

A large boy detached himself from the crowd and stepped up to her. "What would your kind know of courtesy? Is it not enough that you are here, but the Master brings this to learn our ways?"

"Hey! You be nice to Yori!" Ronicus shouted, stepping in front of the boy. "She…"

The boy stuck him in the chest with open palms. He staggered back as if kicked by a mule. They laughed at him. Anger boiled up in him. He went back up to the boy and made the same motion. Something seemed to flow from the ground and into his body.

Wham! The boy flew back into his comrades. They went down in a pile. Eyes went wide as they looked up at Ronicus.

"Class! To the next lesson!"

Everyone reached for their masks. Ronicus sighed as he pulled his back on. He took a step, stumbled, following the noise.

From the hill top, the Master watched with displeasure. He did not have to hear to know what was said to both of them. _Everyone has much to learn._

Terraco

Priestess Drusilla nodded her head. This was one she would have to write to Rome about.

"When you said I would see something new, Kimora, you were not lying."

The attempt at a pocketus had resulted in a loaf with the shape of a ball. Filled with hot air from the oven, it just hovered over the table.

"Do we dare slice into it?"

The Master's Compound

Ronicus found the slow movements to be, if anything, harder than the first exercises. The old woman was patient, and smiled often. She would talk, tell stories or jokes, and took joy in the progress of her students.

"Do not worry that it takes time to learn, Stoppabullus-san. The first steps always see the most falling. One day you will run."

"To weapons class!"

Ronicus groaned as he pulled the mask back on. _I'm getting black and blue._ Another bruising trip and he stood with a group before the Master himself.

Small tree rounds rested on the ground. A sword lay before each one. The students picked up their swords and stood on one foot on the wood. Ronicus was glad he was at the far end on the right.

"Strength is not enough." The Master was on what seemed to be no more than a piece of a stick, yet he brought his sword across in great sweeps and strong thrusts. "Balance is as crucial in war as in life."

"Now, everyone place your sword in your belt. The drawing must be fluid and forceful."

Student after student drew with speed and grace. Ronicus pulled jerked the sword out; he went back, while the remnants of his trousers went forward. Everyone except Yori and the Master laughed.

"I'll, go get some trousers." He began to put on his mask.

"Please, Stoppable-san, don the mask after leaving the training area."

Ruffio remained behind on his own little piece of wood. He drew his sword, slashed, stabbed, parried. He spun, leapt and dodged, all the while on one foot with his blindfold still on. When he finished, he bowed to the Master, who returned the gesture.

"There is nothing more I can teach you today, Imperator."

Terraco

Kim sighed. "I am so relieved to be finished with the kitchen tests." She was much more hopeful regarding her present test. Both Mother and Nana had spent a great deal of time with her on this subject.

Priestess Drusilla came over. "Why, Kimora that's LOVELY! It is one of the best I have ever seen, certainly the best I have ever seen by an acolyte. Who is it for?"

"My betrothed." Kim blushed, unused to such effusive praise from Drusilla. "He never thinks to buy such things himself, even with all his money. I thought I would give it to him when he returns. It's been two weeks now. I hope all is well."

The Master's Compound

"But why do I do this while blindfolded? I'll never be blindfolded on the field!"

Ronicus held two practice swords. He slashed at the attackers the Master sent at him. Once he had never hit. Now it was not so easy to find volunteers to face him.

"The advantage of sight is lost more easily than you think. Darkness, dust, hair, any number of things can render you blind. You must be able to compensate."

"Then why am I in water?"

"War does not allow us to select our field of battle every time, no matter how hard we try to make it so."

"But why do I have gourds on my feet?"

The Master shrugged. "That I cannot answer: I did not tell you to do it."

Ronicus stopped in confusion. Two students took advantage of his distraction, and knocked him down into the water.

"That is enough for today." Ronicus and the students left. The tai chi instructor came up to the Master.

"He learns so quickly. Perhaps the others will learn to be less contemptuous of the gaijin."

They watched as Yori ran up to Ronicus, they talked as they headed for the dining area.

"And your Yori has found a champion. She is quite taken with him."

"He has been kind to her, and she has known so little of that." The Master's face could not hide the sadness. "I fear she loves him."

"If so, she loves someone bound by all powers to another. Nothing good can come of that. We must speak to her. Stop the foolishness before it breaks her heart."

"All progresses according to the will of the Lotus Blade. We cannot dispute it. Something tells me we have very little time."

That night the pool in which Ronicus and Ruffio had bathed glowed silver under the moon. A figure crept up to it. Garments were shed, and he stepped into the water. He took a deep breath and waited.

Tendrils of silver wrapped around him. He growled from deep within his throat. After a few moments, he opened his eyes. They were red, without iris or pupil.

"Something is missing. Another was here before me."

The red faded. Once it would have remained, but over the years he had learned patience. This was only a minor setback.

"So he has found another fool. Pity. I much prefer to bathe in water. It is far less messy. But, as I see it, I shall gain what I want…one way or the other."

Notes

Gaijin…Foreigner, outsider (an opportunity to learn something other than Latin)


	6. Challenge

6. Challenge

Terraco

The acolytes stood before the statue of Minerva. Like the goddess they served, each wore a Corinthian helmet pushed back on the head and held a spear in one hand. Gloved hands held an owl. They stared intently ahead.

Priestess Drusilla entered. She bowed before the statue and held up a bowl of burning incense. Musicians played from an adjacent room, and the junior priestesses sang.

"We present your servants, who have passed the tests of war, the home, and wisdom. May they serve you faithfully and well. All hail Minerva, born of Jupiter alone!"

"All hail Minerva!"

Handlers came and removed the owls. Kim and her fellow junior priestesses cheered.

"Party at my place!" shouted Antonia. "Livia, you bring those wonderful biscotti. Agrippina's got the roasted lamb. Kimora, be a dear and get some good wine!"

"The best Corinthian." Kim smiled. "I know just where to go."

She walked over to Drusilla, who had finished talking with another of the graduates. "Congratulations, Kimora. Your Mother and Grandmother will be proud."

"Thank you; I could not have done this without your help."

"You underestimate yourself. True, you are far better with weapons than with cooking implements, but with wisdom, all things can be learned." She smiled as she looked at the other girls. "I suppose you will have quite the party. If I recall, mine was probably not in keeping with the priestess of a virgin goddess. Your Mother had a prominent role in it."

"Really? You'll have to tell me sometime, but right now there is something I wish to ask of you…"

"I know. You wish to seek out Ronicus, and not as a mere priestess. I suppose you would want to leave tomorrow?"

Kim nodded. "Yes, please. It has been three weeks and no one has heard anything. I know that it is not cause for alarm just yet, but I worry."

Drusilla nodded and spoke quietly. "The Masked Warrior of Mystery cannot be kept away from her comrade-in-arms. Yes, there are no requirements for you or the others for some time."

"Thank you, Priestess. I must go get the wine now." Kim bowed and ran off.

Two blocks over she ran into a warehouse with the sign of LODI ENTERPRISES. All manner of goods were piled in the main room. Kim waited until the other customers had left before she approached the portly Egyptian boy.

"Kimora! I guess congratulations are in order. What do you need for the celebration?"

"Three jugs of the best Corinthian sweet wine and one of good old sour Italian."

"You want it sent to Antonia's place, right? Is there anything else?"

"Yes," Kim drew closer, her voice low. "I need to know where Ronicus is. He's going to have a visitor where he's staying, or an escort as he returns."

"I have a map to the Master's place right here." Lodi pulled it out. "Very unusual place. No idea what Ronicus is up to. Smiths can be very strange. I have my ideas, but they're kinda out there."

He turned to go into the back and get her order.

"Talk to me, Wadeamedes."

Lodi looked over his shoulder and smiled. "I was starting to wonder if you would ever catch on. Jimulous and Temus did the second time I talked to then. They were still under the Lex Puer, though."

"Lex Puer?"

"You don't remember? 'Never trust anyone over thirteen.' They knew it had to be a kid."

Kim studied the map while Lodi arranged to have the wine shipped.

_I wonder what I'll find. Well, he's at a smithy. It's not like he's out running around with a girl._

The Master's Compound

"This way, Ronicus-san."

Yori's excitement was infectious. _I wonder what she wants me to see._ They were well out of camp in the hills, enjoying a rare break from training.

She slowed down her eyes glowed as she took his hand. They rounded a hillside, and she pointed. "There, just as they said."

Trees grew on the hillside, and under them was a profusion of wild flowers. A riot of colors and blossoms lined the shaded area.

"Yori, they're beautiful."

"Yes," Yori nodded. "Naieshi-sensei adores wild flowers. She will be most pleased if we use some in our arrangements tomorrow."

Ronicus handed Yori a basket. Of all the things he had been required to do, flower arranging had struck him as the oddest. _What does a soldier need with this?_ But just as he had become used to rushing about the compound blindfolded, he now found arranging flowers to be very relaxing.

They moved gingerly through the flowers so as not to trample any. Selecting only the best, they began to fill the baskets. Ronicus reached for a blossom, and found his hand on Yori's. She smiled and blushed.

"Uh, sorry."

"Don't be. Your Kimora-sama is the most fortunate of women." Her gaze began to unsettle him. Then a sound startled them.

"I told you! She has taken him beyond the eyes of the Master. Amid a bed of flowers!"

The four boys from the previous incident stood before them laughing. Yori cast her eyes down. Ronicus glared at them.

"The gaijin does not understand. How can there be so many of them when they are so dense?"

"Not to worry, Tojo. She will explain everything."

Ronicus felt his face growing red. _Why does she never stick up for herself?_ "What is your problem? Don't you have anything better to do?"

"We are protecting the honor of the Master. She must be controlled, and you must be watched. A gaijin cannot be expected to understand, and her kind can be counted on to take advantage of that."

"Her kind? HER KIND?" The anger was growing. "The only kind I see here that need to learn is yours!" He stood up and advanced on them.

"Ronicus-san, please. There is no need to fight for me."

He was not listening. The boys smiled as they took up positions, then they saw his eyes. The whites had turned red, the irises and pupils disappeared. Pure red stared at them.

One threw a kick. Ronicus caught the boy's foot with one hand and threw him aside effortlessly. The two on the right charged. He swept them aside with an open hand. He reached Tojo, grasping the boy around the throat.

It was like fire was coming from the earth and running up into him. His voice was deep. He had learned some of their language from the Master, and he now used it.

"YOU WILL BE RESPECTFUL OF YORI-SAMA!"

The boy struggled but Ronicus did not notice. He turned and dragged Tojo to a tree. Growls came from his throat as he pressed him against the bole. The first boy charged him with a staff. Ronicus caught it and snapped it in his hand. The boy fled.

He grinned as he turned to face Tojo again. His fist drew back.

"YOUR DISRESPECT IS UNFORGIVABLE."

Yori shouted. "Ronicus-san please no!"

She distracted him just enough for Tojo to break free as the fist came forward. Branches shook, leaves fell, the bark cracked. Tojo hissed something at Ronicus as he ran away.

The rage subsided, but the anger was still there. "Yeah, buddy! Next time you insult a guy, use words he understands!" Confused, he looked at Yori.

"What did he mean? What is an eta lover? Yori?"

She did not answer. He could hear her sob as she ran.

SPQR

The Master was having tea with Yamoro and Naeishi. It was a chance to discuss the progress of the students, the affairs of the school, and to enjoy each other's company.

"Ronicus has progressed nicely." Yamoro, the sensei of the hard styles smiled. "I would not have thought it possible. His mind is far more focused than one would believe."

The Master was pleased. "And Naeishi-sensei, how is he doing in the soft styles? Is he able to stay awake through meditations yet?"

"Almost." She laughed. "The tai chi will be excellent soon. And as to the flower arranging…" they turned to admire the vase she had brought in before tea was served.

"And he is beginning to harness the Power. The time for the test has come."

"Test?" Yamoro was puzzled. "Only one test? I thought he would receive the full complement."

"His courage is beyond question. As to his skills, we sadly lack time to develop them to the point that a test would make sense. The Lotus Blade has required we test him in one thing, and one thing only."

"Fidelity."

Naeishi's naturally happy face fell. "But, but why that?"

The Master's face grew hard. "The Blade has its own reasons. It does not choose to share them with me. Tonight the test will come. Ronicus has used the Power again. In defense of Yori, no doubt. He has been most protective of her. Some of our students have proven woefully lacking in courtesy."

"A man away from home has no neighbors." Yamoro shook his head. "They have been too far from home too long."

"That time is ending. Once the test is complete, Ronicus will take possession of the Lotus Blade, and it will be time for the School to return home. I will remain behind with a few of the senior students to complete Ronicus's training. You two will begin the preparations. Tell no one, while I trust everyone here, the wind could still carry word to the wrong ears."

"You think he has found us again?" Naeishi looked grim.

"Our sleep has gone untroubled for too long. The nightmare must return."

"Now, if you will excuse me, I am expecting a visitor."

Ronicus arrived not long after they left. The Master was polishing a sword.

"You are troubled, Ronicus-san."

"Master." Ronicus bowed to the old man. "I, I need to know something. What is an eta?"

"Who used that word?" The Master's face twisted in anger. "It is forbidden here!"

When Ronicus did not answer, the Master sighed. "So, at last you know. Know why Yori has become so close to you. You are kind, and she is drawn to that, the way a flower will turn to face the sun."

"You have no word for 'eta' in your tongue. It shows you to be less barbaric than some would think. It means 'unclean,' 'impure,' 'untouchable,' someone beyond consideration or respect. Yori is eta."

_Untouchable?_ "Why sensei? What could she have done to be that way?"

"Yori? Nothing. It is her family. They are grave diggers. Such people are despised because they are associated with death. The opprobrium is passed down from generation to generation. There is no escape. Not in skill, or intelligence, or even beauty. Indeed, for such as Yori, beauty is a curse."

"Her family had high hopes…to sell her to a comfort house for a great deal of money. Unfortunately for them, when my troops passed through, the local magistrate took it upon himself to sell her to some of my men. I came across them, chasing her in a field. It was…unseemly."

The Master's face was a combination of sadness and anger.

"What did you do, Master?"

"The only thing I could do." His jaw tightened. "I bought her from them. It improved my standing among the men for them to believe that I had a mistress, even if she was eta. You will find that in war, you deceive more than the enemy. At least this kept her safe from the attentions of my men. She was a servant at first. Since then she has become as close as I have to a child."

"She is a young woman of rare gifts. Swift, graceful, she took to the Way unlike any woman I have ever seen. And her spirit is pure, despite all that has been done to her."

He shifted, fighting the urge to cry. "But that does not matter to my people. To them she is garbage, to be used and despised. It was one of the reasons I moved the School."

_It seems all peoples have their problems. _"I wondered why she never stood up for herself. What will you do?"

"Soon, we will go home. I do not know what will happen. Part of me hopes she never has to face home again. It is a large world; she may yet find a place."

"Thank you, Master. I'll go see her. She needs a friend right now."

After Ronicus left, the Master went to the Lotus Blade. He bowed and went down on his knees. People would have thought he was showing respect, but they would not have seen his face.

_The test begins. If he passes, Yori's heart will be broken. Should he fail, his love's heart will be broken, the Blade will pass to the other, and I am certain at some point Yori's heart will be broken anyway. I know you have your reasons, but I will not forgive you._

Yori sat in her room, meditating. The day had not gone as she had hoped. Once again, she had been the cause of conflict. Ronicus had so much to learn, and she seemed to draw him away from the serenity he needed in order to be worthy of the Blade. She knew what dangers he would face, and that she was an impediment to his safety. But she also knew that the thought of being away from him grew increasingly unbearable.

There was a knock on her door. Unlike the other students, she had no roommate. None wanted her.

"Ronicus-san."

He smiled shyly. "I brought you these." He pulled an arrangement from behind his back. It was a small black vase filled with purple and blue blossoms. At the lip of the vase he had entwined a vine with tiny red flowers. It was simple, beautiful.

Her eyes glistened. "Oh, I have never received anything so lovely. Thank you, thank you. Please come in."

Ronicus stepped inside the tiny room. It was neat and clean. Several pen and inks were on the wall. They showed an old man performing various tasks and feats.

"Those are the Master! You're really good."

"Thank you. It is a modest gift. I try to capture the essence of the subject."

Then he saw the paper on the legless table. It was an impossibly noble looking rendition of himself. _Standing like a hero, a sage, well, she doesn't know me that well. _

It was like she could read his mind. "You have a greatness about you, Ronicus. The Master says that we are too prone to praise those who command and destroy, and ignore those who are kind. Kindness is your greatness."

_Don't try to answer that. Stupidity is your weakness. _"I spoke with the Master. He told me what that idiot Tojo meant. It's wrong! You can't condemn someone for something that another did. 'Unclean'? I've never known anyone with a purer heart or spirit."

She stood close to him as he spoke. She wanted him to stay forever. No one had ever been so kind or considerate. There was the Master, of course, but that was different. Yori was sure part of that had been guilt at first. Ronicus was simpler in his goodness. It was something she had never known, and could never have enough of.

He looked into her eyes as they spoke. They were widening. The lips were slightly parted. Her breathing was shallow. He suddenly realized where he had seen this last.

_Right after kiss ex ex eye vee. We were so lucky there was a bed check! _

"Yori, I've…I've got to go. I'm glad you like the flowers. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Ronicus, please stay…"

He had already left. She turned from the door. Bitterly she reproached herself.

_You temptress! He is bound to another, and you, you wanted him to stay. You are eta, little more than an animal. _

She looked at the flowers. Soon they would wither, just as every hope of hers had. Looking them over, she selected the most beautiful blossom. She took it over to a set of stones. Carefully, she lifted the top stone, and placed the flower on the second one. The first stone was then placed atop the flower. _This one I will keep forever, to remind myself of the love and goodness that is out there. That I may one day find, even though I am unworthy._

Though he was not blindfolded, Ronicus still almost ran into someone. He was staring into the stern face of the Master.

"Master!" he bowed. "Forgive me!"

He saw the Lotus Blade thrust in the Master's belt. For the first time in weeks he knew fear. _What if he thinks the wrong thing? _Ronicus gasped as the Master swept the blade forth.

And laid it in Ronicus's hands.

"The Blade is pleased with your courage, your skill, and your control. You are now its keeper until the time comes for it to pass to another. Come to me tomorrow, and I shall begin to teach you the powers of the Blade."

Without another word, he turned and left.

Ronicus stared at the Master as he walked away. He looked back at Yori's hut.

_I think this is a Pyrrhic victory if there ever was one._

Notes

Lex Puer…Law of Youth, sort of inspired by Abbius Hoffhomo

Sama…honorific title meaning 'lady' or something of equally high muckety-muckness

Pyrrhic Victory…King Pyrrhus of Epirus defeated the Romans at Heaclea in 280 BC and at Asculum in 279 BC, but suffered such terrible losses that he could not continue. Examples of this include King Leonidas and his 300 Spartan's defeat at Thermopylae, which resulted in the demoralization and eventual defeat of the much larger Persian army. See kids? Winning isn't everything.


	7. Challenger

7. Challenger

It was a little after dawn. The Masked Warrior of Mystery rode down the trail toward the Master's Compound. A spear was behind her left shoulder on a strap. Her bow and arrows were in a case suspended from her magenta saddle. A set of javelins were within easy reach of her right hand.

It had been a pleasant three days. No Carthaginian patrols bothered her and the locals had gone out of their way to be hospitable. The last night was spent by a non-descript pool. It had been a good place to clean up. She had left well before dawn. Kim's impatience to reach Ronicus spurred her to move with the first available light.

Hills lined the trail. She rounded one, and a sound caught her attention. Dorcas Directoria had spent much of the previous year working on her 'city ears' and it had been a great boon in Iberia, where ambush was the preferred method of combat. _Someone is bending a bow in my direction._

A figure rose on a hilltop, about twenty cubits away. Kim took up a javelin. _Not the best place for an ambush, he's well within my range. Good spot for a guard, though. _She let the javelin rest in her hand, harmless for the moment.

"Greetings, guard."

A woman's voice answered. "Greetings, traveler."

"Bit of a harsh hello. I seek the Master's house. More to the point, I seek Ronicus Stoppabullus."

The bow was relaxed. "You are the Masked Warrior of Mystery, Rome's great champion! What is more, you are Kimora, most fortunate of women. I am Yori."

She leapt down, walked over and bowed. "It is an honor to meet you."

"And a pleasure to meet you." Kim tilted her head. "Did Ronicus tell you who I was?"

"Oh no" Yori smiled. "But he talks of almost nothing but you, or his adventures with the Warrior. Anyone could tell by the way he speaks of both that they must be the same person."

"Unless they're a man." Kim took off her helmet. "Guess I can do without this for a while."

Yori looked wistful. "You are beautiful, like the mist in the morning. It is…a consolation."

Before Kim could ask what she meant, Yori started to run. Kim shrugged and followed.

The scene was one of intense activity. People like Yori were training with weapons. A row of posts was the scene of unbelievable accuracy for archery. Others used swords, or what appeared to be swords at the end of spear shafts. A few older students practiced with what did not seem to be weapons at all.

An old woman came up to her. "You must walk from this point, child. Humility is the path to wisdom." The woman's eyes blended humor, curiosity, and something else. Kim could not put her finger on it.

"You will only find wisdom if you listen to the wise." _Mystery cee cee vee eye eye. _As she walked, people stared at her. Some were women, so it could not be from shock of seeing her face and long hair. While she was curious about these strange looking people, her concentration was focused on the boy who must be up in the cave ahead.

Yori had entered the cave some time before. Even Ronicus was not nearly as fast, and he was the fastest person she knew. She stepped inside.

"Kim!"

Ronicus ran up to her. He was dressed in black clothes of some strange fabric. The sword he had come for rested in a scabbard on his right hip. He was alive with excitement.

"Ron!" She took advantage of the alien surroundings to throw propriety to the winds. They kissed deeply. When she pulled back, Ronicus had the silliest expression, and Ruffio was on his shoulder giggling at his companion.

"Ave!"

"Ave, Ruffio. Did you keep my man out of trouble? How did he behave?"

"Bene!" Ruffio smiled broadly.

"Kim! It's great to see you! Isn't this the greatest place? I've learned so much from the Master. Look at this!"

He drew the sword. It was an exact replica of the old Italian design. Then it flashed, and became an Iberian slashing sword. Another flash and he held an elegant Gallic long sword. Kim's eyes widened as it became weapon after weapon, some familiar, others completely alien.

"This is the Lotus Blade…a magic sword! I am its keeper. I'm not sure what that means, but the Master is training me how to use and control it. I'll be twice the soldier I was before!" He put it back into the scabbard. "And that's not all I've learned. Watch this!"

He made a grab for her arm. Kim's reaction was automatic. She seized Ronicus's arm by the wrist and elbow and spun. Ronicus went flying into the wall of the cave.

"Oh, Ronicus, I'm sorry!"

"No problem. Good to see the tests didn't throw you off your game." Ronicus was upside down against the wall. Ruffio was staggering. "Now, where are the dice?"

Yori had returned with someone. A dignified old man smiled beneath his moustache. "Welcome, Kimora Possibillis, Masked Warrior of Mystery. I see you know something of the Open Hand." He bowed slightly.

She returned the bow. "Thank you, Master. I was taught the arts of war at the Temple of Minerva. My Mother and Nana were my main instructors. There was also…"

"Dorcas Directoria. That move was a favorite of hers."

"You know Directoria?"

They walked over to assist the stunned Ronicus. "I met her many years ago in her youth. We were in the land of the Sarmatians. She was pursuing a rogue Hunter. I taught her the Open Hand; she taught me the tongues of the Latins, the Greeks, and the Gauls. One never knows where one will end up. She was most pleasurable company. Had she not been foresworn, and I a few years younger…"

_She didn't exaggerate when she offered me the world._ "She has taught me the bow, and some of the skills of the Hunt. Others remain secret, as I followed my Mother's and Grandmother's cult. And my heart."

Ronicus was back on his feet, and Kim had her arm around him. The Master's smile grew. Yori was unreadable.

"When the heart is served, there is no sacrifice too great. I was there when Dorcas lost her eye. She felt it a fair trade."

He was about to say something else when a horn sounded. By his reaction, it was not a good signal. Yori raced to the back of the cave, avoiding the people who were running out with weapons. She came back with a sword.

The Master drew the weapon. "Thank you, Yori. I had hoped to avoid this, but evil never rests."

Ronicus drew the Lotus Blade. He fell in beside the Master. Kim walked beside Ronicus as they left the cave. "What is it?"

"A shadow of the past, a warning of the future." The Master said grimly.

The old woman was coming up the path. She carried Kim's spear and helmet. While she had no weapon of her own, she appeared to feel no fear. There was an encouraging smile from her as she gave Kim her gear. "Trust your heart, and that of your Love's."

_Strange thing to say at this time. Something else's going on here._

Several students were on the wall, bows at the ready. The rest were in a compact formation at the gate. When the Master reached them, another man detached himself from the group. They had a few anxious words together. With a nod, the other man went to the gate and opened it.

It opened slowly. A great shadow stood before the barely risen sun. Ronicus felt his knees melt. The elephant dwarfed any he had seen before. She stepped inside with regal power. Armored men followed. Their skin and features matched those of the Master's students. They looked up to the tower on the elephant's back. A man stood up and spread out his arms. The elephant entwined him with her trunk and lowered him to the ground.

The man wore black, the same as the students. No weapon was visible, but he gave off an air of danger. While his features were the same as the Master, his skin had an odd texture, and a seemingly grayish tint. The eyes twinkled, as if he had heard a joke. His glance at Ronicus was supremely contemptuous.

"Ah, General. It is a great pleasure to find you again. I know you go by Master now, but we are all creatures of habit." The voice was elegant, but lacking in respect. "I believe you know why I am here."

"And the answer is the same as it has been all these years. What you want cannot be given to you. Nor will I allow you to take it." The Master's sword glinted.

"There is no need for threats, General. I have no quarrel with you, merely a claim to resolve. An inheritance, if you will. The Lotus Blade is to be mine, along with the last of the Power."

His look at Ronicus, and the Master's efforts to conceal his reaction, made Kim edge closer to her love. The man smirked at the sight of her.

"An Amazon again? You already have an eta." The way he said the word made Yori flinch. "One as exalted as you should really look for a match worthy of his station."

"Always you judge by the outside. Never have you looked deeper. The Power can never again belong to one as unknowing as you, Elefist."

"Lord Elefist, if you please. After all, the title was awarded to me by your Emperor. For services performed under your command. In a campaign that I believe he said would be remembered for a thousand years. I think longer. The Ainu gave you a most memorable name, did they not…Fire Bringer?"

The stranger used words like weapons. This time it was the Master who took the brunt. The students saw this and edged forward, weapons ready. The stranger's men also began to move ahead. Blood would flow soon…

"Enough!" Lord Elefist broke the tension. "You were fools to open the gate, but the stars say that today is a most inauspicious day for battle. Another time, perhaps. Unless you want to settle this properly and let me and the new champion see who is favored by the Power. I am most comfortable with that. If the previous champions could speak with him; they might beg to differ."

The man turned and walked back to his elephant. The trunk lifted him to his tower. She turned, and his warriors parted to allow them to exit. They followed.

"Again, you are right." Yamoro shook his head as the gate was closed. "The nightmare has returned. We must prepare for his assault."

"Or we must leave. Elefist has never cared who was harmed in his battles. We have students, not soldiers. You and Naieshi-sensei will take the younger students immediately. We are prepared, after all. I will retain the senior students as we have discussed."

The man bowed and turned to give orders. Students rushed about, but in complete order. In seemingly no time, they were lined up before the Master. He walked down the lines, placing his hands on the shoulders of each student. Words were exchanged. The Master smiled. Many students cried.

The Master returned to the front of the students. Yamoro and Naisehi stood in front of them. A few wagons waited to go with them.

"Remember all that I have taught you. Recite the five precepts!

"Seek perfection of character!"

"Be Faithful!"

"Endeavor!"

"Respect others!"

"Refrain from violent behavior!"

The Master bowed to them. They bowed deeply in return. Naisehi gave the order, and the School left through the gate. They were at last going home.

A dozen students, Kim and Ronicus turned to face the Master. "We will not stay long ourselves. Elefist may have men watching. He knows that the Lotus Blade is still here. Our comrades will be safe for now. We must make him believe that we are preparing to face him here. Hirotaka, you will organize the watch. There are things I must discuss with our guest, and the Champion."

_You're right about that._ Kim had seen enough of war to know that soldiers were always the last to know what the sitch was. It was clear that Ronicus was doing more than keeping a sword.

They sat down at the mouth of the cave. Yori went inside, and soon returned with a tea service. Kim watched and followed Ronicus's motions. The ceremony was beautiful, and she admired how well the boy she had seen lose his tunic, stumble and fall, and commit a thousand other sins of clumsiness had progressed.

"He called you 'General'." Kim broke the silence.

"I have been many things in the service of my people." The Master reflected. "Many paths have I traveled, many roles have I played. I hope that General may be one of those largely forgotten, but I fear it may be the one remembered."

"You are an Imperator. Who are the Ainu? An enemy?" Roniucs's curiosity was aroused. He suddenly realized how little the Master had talked about himself in the past weeks.

"They are a savage people. Uncouth, hairy, primitive. Worst of all, they possess lands the Yamatan desire, and refuse to surrender them without a fight." The sarcasm was impossible to miss. "I was sent to deal with a particularly difficult tribe in a valley."

"It was a beautiful valley surrounded by mountains and the sea. Its bay was too narrow for an attack from the sea, and simple fortifications made an assault through the mountains suicidal. Elefist volunteered to lead a diversionary attack, while I took a handful of men over the mountains to attack from the rear."

"I decided to burn the fort. It worked well, until the fire spread. It was a dry summer. The entire valley was destroyed. The Ainu fled not only that valley, but several more as well. We won great lands with little loss to either side. Elefist and everyone else declared it a great victory. But my heart was as blackened as the mountainsides."

"After reporting to the Emperor, I resigned as General, and sought to teach others the Way. Hopefully I have given my students more than skill in weapons."

Both Ronicus and Ruffio looked respectful "You have taught us much more than that. You have given me a whole new way of looking at the world."

The Master's smile was a sad one. "And I have opened a door for you. One that you would never otherwise have entered. One that could lead to your death."

"He spoke of a Power." Kim was anxious to know what the strange man was after. "What is it?"

"There are many Powers." The Master looked at her. "They come from many sources and take many guises. Elefist seeks the greatest and most dangerous. He desires the Power of the Elephant."

"Elephant?!" Ronicus squeaked. "Not the elephant!"

Kim gave the Master a slight smile as she patted Ronicus's knee. "He has a slight issue there."

"Only the kind of issue that comes from being chased by them, then being tied down so they can TRAMPLE you! It could have been the Power of the Lion, the Wolf, the Boar… the Monkey! But noooo, it has to be the Elephant!"

"This Power flows from the Earth. Those who master even a part of it are much feared. Few have mastered it completely. Elefist is close. He would be even more dangerous than the last Master…Iscandar."

"Iscandar?" Kim shook her head.

"My apologies. That is his eastern name. You would know him as Alexander of Macedon, Alexander the Great."

Kim and Ronicus looked at each other. Now they knew exactly what he was talking about. Alexander. The perfect warrior. The invincible General who destroyed all who stood before him. Who was stopped only when his army rebelled at being taken beyond the ends of their world. Whose death was still a mystery, and whose mummified remains were worshipped like a god in Alexandria, guarded by Monique's family.

"He could become another Alexander?" Ronicus asked.

"He would be worse. Alexander had a nobility of spirit, and was tutored by the finest minds of his land. But he never truly learned to govern his passions. The war within between the Power and his own will eventually consumed him. Elefist has complete control of his passions all has been sacrificed in the pursuit of the Power. He would be its perfect vessel."

"I met Elefist during my journeys. He is from the land of the Han. First, he was my student, then a trusted lieutenant." The Master sighed. "I thought he was my friend."

"And perhaps he was, at first. But as he gained more and more of the Power, he had less and less use for my teaching. We parted after I resigned my commission. At first he remained with the Army, but then he began to hunt me. He sought the Lotus Blade, and the final keys to the Power."

"Keys?"

"When Alexander died, the priests in the Land of the Indus took the manifestation of the Power and scattered it to sacred pools. Pools where either the elephant or its kin had walked. By coming into contact with the water, one would gain its power. You, Ronicus, bathed in the last pool before you came to us."

"The water did seem strange. And the dreams I had that night." His face twisted. "Was I dreaming I was an elephant? Disgusting!"

Kim looked at the Master, fighting to control her anger. "You knew Ronicus was coming. You wanted him to bathe there, to gain this Power. Now he could be killed for it."

"It was not I. It was the Blade." The Master reached over to Ronicus and drew the sword. In his hands it took a different design, single edged, slightly curved. "The Blade called us here, and we waited to see who it would summon."

"The Blade is very old. No one knows who made it. Perhaps no one. It has served in many lands, seeking to bring order to chaos. That it why it is here. For all its faults, Rome is a force for Order and Inclusion, something that Carthage can never be."

"So the Power favors Rome?"

For a moment, Kim could see displeasure in the Master's eyes as he looked at the Blade. "It favors harmony. Rome could provide that. Look at how so many who were once its bitter enemies now fight alongside it against Hannibal and his brothers. No other people have ever done so well incorporating others. Had Hannibal suspected this, he might never have invaded Italy."

"But still, the Blade is a weapon. It can be made to serve despite its own wishes. Elefist has much of the Power, and a formidable will. In his hands, the Blade would wither entire nations. The world could be wrecked."

He returned the sword to Ronicus. "Fortunately, it chose someone of great courage and character. Dutiful to his nation, dedicated to his cause, faithful to his Love."

Kim smiled at the last. _Is that what the old woman was talking about? I'll speak with Ronicus later._

"What happens now?"

"I cannot divine Elefist's plan. He has a most subtle mind. For tonight at least we will stay here and see if he means to attack and gain the Blade. We need to arrange a place for you, Kimora. Perhaps…"

"Master, I can stay with Yori." Kim saw the girl's face light up at this. "There is much I need to know and I feel she has much to teach me."

"Your Minerva would be proud." The Master's smile was warm. Ronicus and Ruffio also appeared pleased. "For now we will review the defenses, and I will continue to instruct Ronicus. When I told Yamoro-sensei and Naieshi-sensei that there was little time, I did not know how right I was."

Notes

Bene…execellent!


	8. Two Women

8. Two Women

The day went by quickly. With the camp mostly deserted, Kim assisted with guard duty. Since the Master retained Yori as a runner, Hirotaka assumed the role of interpreter of the strange actions of the students. He was a handsome young man who made for pleasant company.

"You are quite accomplished. If only we were staying, the Master would insist you study with us. If you were not spoken for, I might insist on your coming with us."

"If I weren't, I might consider it." He gave a slight smile. _You could get lost in those eyes. _"Are all of Ronicus's sessions secret?"

"All of those with the Lotus Blade are. We have been honored to train with him in the other lessons. It is a pity that there will be no more meditation classes…I was still in the running for when he would finally stay awake the entire time."

"A motionless Ronicus is a sleeping Ronicus. Just ask the teachers of LQC High School." Kim laughed. "I just hope Ron will be ready for Elefist."

Hirotaka was thoughtful. "One can never truly train for such a confrontation. Ronicus is a brave man and has picked up much of the Way. He will do well when the time comes."

_And he won't be alone. _

SPQR

Ronicus sat on the cave floor trembling. He had summoned the Power under the Master's direction, this time using the Lotus Blade. It was the first time he had done that. The previous episodes paled in comparison. Pieces of iron rods lay scattered about in mute evidence of the Blade's strength.

The Master was pleased with his student. "That was the best you have done yet. Remember, the Power flows from the earth. To summon it, either you or the animal you ride must be touching the earth. You will room with Hirotaka tonight." He left, and a thought came to Ronicus. He looked down at Ruffio.

"Kim rooms with Yori tonight. That will go all right, won't it? I mean, Kim's never been jealous before, but she's never had reason. She loves me. But Yori. Yori loves me too. At least I think she does. Women can have feelings for the same guy and still get along, right?"

Ruffio gave a half-hearted smile. "Usu venit."

"Not that encouraging, little dude."

The Way was the way of stealth. Yori watched Kimora and Ronicus after his lessons, even as she fulfilled her duties. Her years with the Master had given her the ability to almost feel when he would need her. So she spent most of her time watching the two lovers. She had never felt this way before. To discover love, and then have someone come before you. It was a consolation that she was beautiful, but not much of one. The girl seemed so confident, lordly even. There was much she wanted to learn from the one who held the heart of Ronicus. Was she worthy of so great a hero?

Kim could feel that someone was watching her. At first she dismissed it. _We are in a camp under a siege of sorts._ But something told her she was what the observer was concentrating on. There was never anyone around when she looked. From time to time she saw Yori running from one post to another. Tonight she would have her where she could not get away. There were questions.

Ronicus was divided over the day. His lessons had gone well, which helped relieve the anxiety of the meeting with Elefist. The man's every movement had reminded him of the beasts. He could almost see Mago on Elefist's back, laughing and tossing javelins at him. And now came thoughts of what would happen when Kim and Yori were alone together. _Kim is the most thoughtful person I know. I just have to remember that. If anyone can treat Yori like she deserves, it's Kim._

Ruffio looked at the two young women and his friend as they ate. He was glad that a he had a reason to be away tonight. Someone had left a wheel of cheese in the larder. It would take all night to eat it.

The Master rose. "I will require Ronicus this evening. All others not on guard duty should retire to their rooms. A good night to you all."

_Oh, man! Just when I needed to be with Kim. _"I'll see you later, KP."

Kim gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yori and I will be fine. You concentrate on that lesson. We'll need to ready for Elefist."

"Yes, preparation is crucial. Kimora-sama and I will wait for you." Kim tried to hide her expression. She could not help but feel possessive.

SPQR

"This is such a nice room, Yori." Kim admired the simplicity. "My Father would adore it."

"Ronicus-san tells me your Father is a Senator, one of the ruling class of your people. You are of noble blood."

"We are Patrician." Kim nodded. "Father is a Senator, but a very junior one. I wouldn't call us rulers. Servants, yes, but not rulers."

She walked over to the pen and inks on the wall. Several were of the Master, but two others caught her eye. One showed Ronicus overcoming four men. He looked like Hercules. Another showed the Master presenting him with the Lotus Blade. Behind him a light shone in a hut. Something in the shading of it spoke of heartbreak.

"That was the night Ronicus-san passed the test of the Lotus Blade." Yori was watching Kim closely. "He had only one test, though I fail to see how it could have been that difficult. All he had to do was…refuse me."

_What?!_ "What do you mean Yori? You were the test of the Blade?"

"I am not…well regarded by some of the other students. They feel my presence to be a dishonor to the school. Ronicus does not share that opinion. It led to conflict between him and others."

Kim smiled. "Ron has always stuck up for others. It is one of his most endearing qualities."

"The last time he knew that I was upset. He came to offer solace, and he brought me this." She held up the black vase with its flowers.

_They're lovely. He's bought me many flowers, but never picked them himself. They must have taught him here. Odd thing to do with a soldier._ "They're lovely, Yori."

"Yes, they are." She nodded. "He wanted to comfort me, to tell me that his anger was not my fault. I asked him to stay, but he had already left. Perhaps he never heard me. The Master was kind. He tried to tell me that it was the Blade, and not me, who tempted Ronicus-san. It was using me to test his loyalty. That I had done nothing wrong."

Yori looked up at Kim, and her eyes were glistening. "But I wanted him to stay! I know something of the desires of men, but until Ronicus, I knew nothing of the love of men. I first saw him the night before he arrived. I was sent to watch for him, to guide him. He had already bathed in the enchanted pool and was sleeping on a blanket. He is pleasing to look upon."

"You've seen him…"

"My apologies. I forgot that the high born are different. No one thinks of being shy around me. My kind are beneath notice. In the following days I came to know him. He is good and kind and gentle. How could one not love him? I know that I am not worthy. In my land, a man such as him might have a wife, and several concubines, women who perform many of the duties of a wife without the title. If my status was higher, I would aspire to be his concubine. Even to be a servant in his house would be acceptable. But this is not my land, and I am not of such a status."

Yori was staring at the floor as she spoke. At first Kim had felt anger. Yori seemed to be challenging her but the more she talked, the more Kim realized what had happened that night. _She wanted to offer him so much more than a night's companionship._ _He broke her heart and he did it for me._

"You love him, don't you, Yori?"

"Yes, Kimora-sama. I cannot lie to you. He is yours by vow and by choice. But he will always have my heart as well, even if he does not want it."

Kim knelt beside Yori. "I envy you, Yori. You saw in days what took me a life time to see. I almost lost him through my foolishness. I will remember that others are wiser than I."

There was a knock at the door. Ronicus was there. He was trying to hide his concern.

"May I see you, Kimora?"

"Excuse me, Yori."

Kim stepped outside. Ronicus was nervous. "I, I brought you these."

He reached into the shadows and pulled out a bouquet of red and yellow flowers. Kim smiled broadly. "You did this for me?"

"Yes. I know it's not much. We can't get out with Elefist out there, so I was kinda limited. I'll make it up to you later."

"Make it up? With what? This is beautiful!" She kissed his cheek. "Ronicus, can you explain something to me?"

She asked Ronicus about Yori, and he explained what had happened. What eta was, and how it mystified and angered him. When he finished, he looked Kim in the eyes.

"Please don't hold anything against her. Nothing's her fault. I should have been more careful. Instead I hurt her, like everyone else she's known."

"There is nothing to forgive. I'll admit, I'm jealous of my Ron-Man, but I know where his heart lies."

She put her hand on his cheek, and drew up to his face. "And his heart is where it belongs, next to mine."

They kissed in the night. A figure watched in the darkness and slipped away. Much had been learned; both within and without of the hut. Things that could be used by Lord Elefist in the days to come.

SPQR

"It is time that you returned to your duties." The Master made no effort to hide his pleasure with Ronicus's progress. "You have learned much of the Way and in such a short time!"

"Thank you, Master. But I feel I have so much more to learn."

"And you do. But those are things you must learn on your own. The lion must go forth from the cave."

"Could you use another animal? I have some, uh, lion issues also."

"Wolf then." The Master smiled. "And a farewell to you also, Ruffio. You are practically a Master yourself."

Ruffio bowed low. "Bene vale."

Kim put the last things in her saddle bags. The last two days had been most enlightening. While a part of her was still wary, she had come to regard Yori as a friend. _I am fortunate Ronicus did not meet her years ago. _

"I have something for you, Kimora-sama." Yori held a scroll case. She opened it and pulled out a parchment. She unrolled a pen and ink. Kim saw herself and Roniucs before an altar. They were dressed strangely. The Lotus Blade was thrust through Ronicus's belt. Three large characters ran along the side.

"It is a wedding gift. A prayer. The first character is 'Harmony' may your house always know peace. The second is 'Prosperity' may you never know want. The third, the third is 'Fertility' may you house hear the laughter of many children."

Kim blushed at the last one. Yori could not help but smile. "Thank you, Yori. It's beautiful."

The last goodbyes were over quickly. Soon Kim and Ronicus were riding for Terraco, hand in hand. They passed through the hills.

Someone was watching. A crossbow was aimed at Ronicus.

"Now, my Lord?"

"No, Wei. Do you not remember your Sun Tsu? 'Know thy enemy, know thyself, and thou wilt be victorious in a thousand battles.' I know little of either. The boy cannot be the callow fool he appears to be, and everything about the Amazon screams danger. Now is not the time."

"Besides, we are not the only ones who have an interest in the boy's demise. Why kill him for free? Have you not heard? There's a war on, and I know where they are hiring."

Notes

Usu venit…It happens. And you thought that was a modern phrase. Ruffio is COOL

Bene vale…farewell

Sun Tsu…A Chinese military advisor during the fifth century B.C. He wrote 'The Art of War' the first major book on strategy. He preferred cunning to brute strength. Senator Possibillis and Marc Barcus would have despised it, Hannibal and Scipio would have loved it. Not good for our heroes that Elefist quotes it.


	9. Back to Work

9. Back to Work

Terraco

Ronicus woke with the first note of the trumpet. After the Master's Compound, no dawn trumpet would ever seem early again. He splashed some water on his face and picked up a couple of figs. He munched on them as he donned his armor.

"Training day, Ruffio. It's our second week back. I think our new training methods are getting results. What do you think? Are we on the right track?"

"Dimidium facti qui coepit habet."

"Thanks, Little Dude." He put his helmet on and screwed his eyes shut. "Time to go."

Walking about blindfolded would have been foolhardy in the crowded Legionary camp, so Ronicus simply went around with his eyes closed whenever possible. The Way was stealth after all. Did that not include training? Even when his eyes were opened, Ronicus found all his senses sharpened. He could hear much better, and the tramp of hobnailed sandals felt like an earthquake to him. _The Master knew what he was doing._

"Good morning, sir. Samnite is ready for you. Parade is in ten minutes."

"Thanks, Spurius." Ronicus went over to his horse. Samnite nickered his greeting. He gave him a slice of apple and leapt into his saddle.

After parade, Ronicus took his unit out into the hills, where they had begun his new training scheme. They dismounted and pulled the stumps out of their hiding places. Drawing the double-weight practice swords, they stood on one leg and followed their leader. At first they had been dubious, but then at practice games they saw Roncius's vastly improved balance in the saddle. The chances at additional prizes had been the incentives. The greater skill and confidence were the rewards.

Spurius came forward after practice. "Sir, as an amalgam of surviving units of the elder Scipio, our present standard was understood to be temporary. We have decided on our new standard and had it readied in your absence. Bring it forth!"

A trooper took a covered object from his saddle. The old horse was removed, and the new standard was raised.

"BOOYAH!"

Ronicus smiled. "Spurius, the other units will laugh at a mouse."

"Let them, they will stop after the next practice games. You are twice the soldier that you were before you left for your sword. We feel that some of that is rubbing off on us as well." He saluted his officer and the mouse on his shoulder. Ruffio could not contain his pride.

Ronicus watched the men take their horses through maneuvers. A bit of yellow caught his eye. He edged to the rock and saw the flowering vine. These were the rarest. He would take some when they left.

"I think we'll start with the blindfolds next week. We may hold off on the flower arranging a bit longer. Can't teach a Roman too many new tricks at once."

A messenger came up. "Sir! A message from the General."

**Ronicus,**

**Bring Kimora and meet me at the command tent as soon as her duties permit.**

**P. Scipio**

"Spurius, take command. I've got to go see the General." He bent over and cut a length of vine.

"And your Kimora, I bet." The men laughed as he blushed. They cheered as he rode off.

SPQR

"Who is it?" Kim asked as she went to her door.

"Ron. Are you busy?"

"Not that busy." She smiled as she opened the door. Ronicus stood with his hands behind his back. He produced a bundle of white and blue flowers, bound together with the yellow blooms of the vine. Kim took them, set them gently on a table, then took him, pushed him against the door and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I, I take it you like them." He gasped.

"Love them." She whispered.

"We have a message from Scipio. He wants to see us as soon as your duties allow."

"I'm free for now. What do you think it is?" Her eyes lit up. "You don't think Father is finally recalling us, do you?"

"I wasn't going to get my hopes up that high." _That was the first thing that crossed my mind too. Only about a hundred times a day._ "You could be right. It is the wedding season at home."

"Here's a prayer to Juno." Kim picked up her flowers and took him by the arm. "Let's go."

When they entered the tent, they found only Scipio. A map was on the table, hidden under a cloth. He smiled as they entered.

"Welcome, friends. Can I get you some wine?"

"Training is dry work." Ronicus accepted the cup. Kim shook her head.

Scipio poured some for himself. He looked up at them. "I'm sorry to keep you from your duties, but I need your help. Let me explain the situation."

"You both get letters from home. I'm sure you received news of the Second Battle of Herdonia last year. Another seven thousand lost. That's 23,000 in two years! Maybe the Republic can pass a law forbidding the Fulvi from engaging Hannibal. My family now has another score to settle with the Barcids. Brickus was there."

"I hadn't heard of that, was he…" Kim's voice caught. In her mind she could see Bonillia, a child toddling at her feet and large with her second, receiving a message from a grim faced Centurion.

"No. He was with the rear guard when the enemy fell on them. His unit attempted to cover the retreat. He lost two fingers on his right hand. His military career is over.

"We defeat them and they retreat to fight another day. They defeat us and we lose entire legions! They pay in silver; we pay in blood and tears! This cannot go on. What I tell you next is known only to the senior staff. It cannot go beyond this tent.

"Twelve of thirty colonies this year refused to send men or money." He watched their faces. "No, they were not disloyal. They are exhausted. We are hemming Hannibal in, but the cost is almost unbearable. The Italians are wavering, but sooner or later his own people will wake up and send him the men needed to finish the war. Our spirit is indomitable, but Rome and her allies are being bled white."

He leaned on the table. "We must change the focus of this war. To do so I have come upon a plan, a strike to break the Carthaginian hold on Iberia, its recruiting grounds and silver mines. A plan which will open the way to eventual victory."

The cloth was removed. Kim and Ronicus looked at the map. "We will take their capital Nova Carthago!"

They looked at the map of the city which he had on the table. "Information on the city, its defenses, and garrison has been easy enough to get, but I want more. I need Roman eyes and ears to go inside and uncover more about the city. Your eyes and ears: Roniucs and the Masked Warrior of Mystery."

"You have them." Kim looked up from the map. Ronicus nodded with her. "What's the plan?"

"Apparently, something is going on in the city. Something which will allow strangers to slip in unnoticed, or at least unsuspected. A message from 'Wadeamedes' arrived saying he had a way to sneak you in in plain sight. He says you know where to meet him."

Lodi Enterprises

"It's huge!" Wademedes was going on as he finished with Ronicus. "There'll be mercenaries and assassins from all over the Mediterranean, beyond even. That gives us the break we need to get you two in."

"Who am I?" Ronicus stood in a scale corselet that reached past his knees. A conical brass helmet was on his head. His sword was little longer than a dagger. _The Lotus Blade can do that. I'll change out later. _Weirdest was the fake curly beard and wig. Black wavy hair spilled out of the back of his helmet.

"You're Rongamesh. From the third book of the Enkidu Sagas. You're from Mesopotamia. I doubt anyone could challenge your background. And Kim you're…"

"Not feeling 'cee' percent in this outfit. Who am I again?"

"Beauticia of the Iceni of Britannia."

"Who of the what of the where?"

"Beauticia is a warrior princess of the Iceni, a Gallic tribe in Britannia. It's practically the end of the Earth. Only a few Carthaginian traders and Western Gauls have even been there."

"And we're going to a Carthaginian city. I feel silly in this."

She was wearing a brief leather jerkin, dyed purple and lined with gold. It barely covered her ribs. There was a matching brief leather skirt. The boots were also short, reaching just above the ankles. A long sword hung from her right hip.

"Why, you can see my navel! I look…"

"Positively BADICUS!" Ronicus's jaw hung open, his eyes huge and glazed. Ruffio waved his paws in front of them. He shrugged as he was not noticed.

Kim was not convinced. "Thanks, Ron. But I feel like I'm…"

"Please, Kim, don't say that word."

"Unarmored then. Is this the best you've got, Wadeamedes?"

"Best I could do on short notice."

"You always have the Dread Donja suit he came up with." Ronicus held it out in his hand.

"Ron! I am so NOT wearing a chain mail bikini!"

"Oh, please." He puffed out his lower lip.

"No, not the puppy dog pout! All right, maybe later." He grinned.

"In private." The smile was huge.

"AFTER we're MARRIED!"

Ronicus looked at Ruffio in triumph. "Another thing to look forward to, Booyah!"

Wadeamedes blushed. "It looks like everything fits. I've got your passes and tickets. Have fun and good luck."

The Master's Compound

Yori sat at her table drawing. The dreams had interrupted her sleep again. Her brush moved quickly across the parchment, bringing forth the images from her mind.

Ronicus held her in a fierce embrace. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted as he kissed her neck. In a moment he would make her his…

That was where the dream ended. Where it always ended. She looked at the completed drawing. The details were getting more and more vivid. They even came to her when awake now. Soon, she would burn this one as she had the others. What vexed her was that she was not certain if she burned them in an effort to exorcise the thoughts from her mind, or as a prayer that they would come true.

_Someone is here!_

She looked up in alarm, ashamed to have been taken by surprise. No one stood there. It was worse than that. An image floated in the air before her. She recognized the features even before he opened his red eyes.

"Elefist!"

"Yori." He purred. "Having bad dreams again? Or should I call them bad? You did not seem to mind so much. Were you moaning?"

"They are…inappropriate. Ronicus is not mine."

"Nor does he have to be; for you to be his, that is. The Romans are not so different from your people. You could be his concubine. What do they care of eta?"

"Kimora-sama would never permit it." Yori looked down sadly. "I could tell by the way she responded when we talked. She wants Ronicus all to herself. As I would if I were her."

"Selfishness is a bad thing. Perhaps you two could share? I'm sure the boy would not mind. Or shall your heart remain as empty as your…" Yori let her eyes follow his to the corner of the room. She gritted her teeth in anger.

"You mock my love! Why have you come? Why do you seek the Power of the Elephant when you have mastered the Power of the Serpent?"

"I do not use venom, only the truth." The image of Elefist tilted its head. "Soon you will return to the land of the Yamatan. To the status you so surely do not deserve. What will you do? Marry? A gravedigger? Perhaps an executioner? You could assist him; I've seen you wield a sword. Perhaps not. You are getting old now. Who would want someone so old and dried out as you will seem to them by the time you get home? Not even the comfort houses will be interested in you."

Yori could not keep back the tears.

"There is a way, Yori. A way to claim at least a part of your love. You must earn him. Earn him so that he will buy you from the Master. I know the Master will not willingly sell you as a servant, but to be a concubine of the Champion? A helpmeet and guard against the dangerous Lord Elefist? That would be different.

"These gaijin are so readable. I am with the enemies of Ronicus, in their capital. His lord will strike here, I am certain, and will send Ronicus and his Amazon to scout for him. He will fall into my hands, Yori. Only you can save him from that.

"I want the Lotus Blade! Bring it to me, and I will spare him. I will not need his death if I have the Blade to focus my Power. You can take him. Perhaps I will even deal with the Amazon and allow you to claim him for your very own."

"That is a false bargain! If he comes to you as you say, why not kill him and take the Blade?"

"The Blade has always slipped away when I have dispensed with the Champion. I will take another route this time. Consider my words. He will come to me. He will be captured. But will he die? That is for you to decide."

The image faded. Yori sat and considered Elefist's words. She did not dare talk with anyone. The other students would never trust her after this, and what would the Master think?

Her drawing beckoned. She looked at the dream of passion. A trembling hand placed it in the fire.

She curled onto the floor to try to sleep. It could be no colder than her bed.

Notes

Dimidium facti qi coepet habet…A work that is begun well is already half done. Apparently Ruffio thinks Ronicus is a good teacher.

Fulvi…In 212 B.C. Praeter Cnaeus Fulvis Flaccus lost 16,000 men to Hannibal. (Remember Drusus in 'ad Porta') in 210 B.C. Proconsul Cnaeus Fulvis Centumalus lost at least another 7,000 (It may have been as many as 13,000.) Some historians think the names and dates got confused and there was only one battle at Herdonia. But most feel it was two battles. The Romans were stubborn, after all. Hannibal apparently found the similar names amusing. Said he was sardonic.


	10. With Enemies Like These

10. With Enemies Like These

Nova Carthago

In a tower of the citadel, three men sat at a large table, a map spread before them. A banner stood behind each one. Two were identical: the Lion and Palm. One man had wavy dark hair and a slightly rounded face. He wore the harried look of a commander and the harassed mien of a middle brother. Hasdrubal Barca shook his head.

"Why are we wasting our time? Our resources are more than sufficient. It is time we moved on this most recent Scipio."

His brother Mago cracked his knuckles, drummed his fingers on the table and nodded. "With you, Big Bro. When do we start?"

The third man leaned forward. His banner was a Leopard crushing a bone in its jaws. He man was older; flecks of gray marked his dark hair. His angular face spoke of great energy. Dark eyes glittered as they went from one brother to the other. Hasdrubal Gisgo suppressed a smile as he spoke.

"Mago," he drawled, "I am always ready to come to your aid. But 'we' should indeed be all inclusive. Does your brother mean all of us, or just the two of us? Your brother's army is closest. Could he not confront Scipio, draw him out as we move on him from the flanks?"

"I am at war with the Carpetani." Hasdrubal answered. "A war which must be finished! The Iberians are alert for any sign of weakness."

"Such as your defeat at the hands of Nero last year." Gisgo smirked. "True, it was the most minor of set-backs, but it allowed the Romans to maintain the fiction that they are challenging our rule. Should not the man left in command of Iberia be the one to take the field against the invader?"

"The Carpetani are in rebellion, but others are restless." Mago shook his head. "You know what would be really useful right now? Another army! You know what would have made that possible? A little help when I needed it!"

"You left plenty of men behind at the Pillars." Hasdrubal reproached his brother. "You took too many infantry and not enough cavalry with you."

Gisgo smiled as the brothers argued. Playing one off against the other was almost too easy. "Two years ago we united and crushed our enemies. Why did we not finish the job then?"

"What was left? Has' here had plenty of men for that. Besides, what were the men going to eat? Iberia isn't Africa: you can't move that kind of food around even when you have it."

"Gisgo is right. We split up far too soon." Hasdrubal looked at Mago. "The Romans had a strong position and an assault would have been too risky for my army alone. Besides, there was rebellion to contend with."

"It's Iberia, there's always rebellion to contend with!" Mago snapped. "They killed Dad, our brother-in-law, and there have been attempts on all of us. And that's not counting the Romans."

Gisgo looked Hasdrubal in the eyes. "The Iberians are barbarians. You cannot trust them. At least Hannibal's invasion of Italy took many of the boldest with him."

"The men he took were more than just the boldest; they were the most loyal to our cause." Mago bristled.

"Nothing is being settled…as usual." Hasdrubal sighed. "I'm going back to the battlefield where a man can find some peace. We'll meet again after I've settled with the Carpetani." The brothers rose and took different exits.

Gisgo stood up out of respect for his commander, but let the pretense fall when he was alone. "Barcids!" he spat. "Leaving children in command when there are men ready to defend Carthaginian interests."

"That is the problem with serving under a republic. Who commands should not be a political decision." Gisgo turned as Elefist emerged from a third door. He bowed slightly to the Carthaginian.

"You did well to prevent any serious discussion of a uniting of forces. The last thing you want is Hasdrubal claiming credit for another victory won by his subordinates. Does anyone remember your role in destroying the armies of the Scipiones?"

"My supporters do, but it is still all 'Barcid, Barcid' with the rest." Gisgo sneered. "You had better be right regarding Scipio's plan."

"He is Roman. They do not plan, they bluster. He will attack here. All you have to do is be ready to march when he does, and trap him against the walls of the city. Then, you can claim the rightful title of Defender of Iberia."

"Just remember what I said. There have no doubt been many spies through here, but there will be at least one more."

"You're as obsessed with Ronicus as they are!" Gisgo furrowed his brow at Elefist. "He's just a boy, that's all. You'll get what you want. I don't need it and he won't be using it once we're done with him."

"One more thing." Elefist produced a sealed letter. "This arrived by ship as you met. I believe it is marked 'for Barcid eyes only.'"

Gisgo did not hesitate to break the seal. It was a modified version of the Barcid crest: the lion had one eye. "We shall have a guest arriving in three days. Too bad he missed Hasdrubal and Mago, they would have dearly liked to have seen him."

SPQR

"A messenger from Hannibal, sir."

"Send him in."

The guard opened the door. Two Iberians entered. The elder one leaned on a cane. Even his iron will could not conceal the grimace from the occasional jolt of pain sent by his partially healed leg. His son loomed over him in concern. Senioris drew himself up and saluted Gisgo.

"Hannibal Barca, Commander of Italy, sends greeting."

"And greetings are returned to his envoys." Gisgo replied smoothly. "How can we assist you? Would your son care to enjoy our hospitality while we discuss business?"

Senioris looked at Junuris. "I don't see why not? We have a lot to discuss. Go and have some fun, son."

"Thank you, Father." Junuris bowed. "It has been so long since I've seen one of our cities!"

"I've had a room prepared for you in the citadel. All your things are there already. Now go and enjoy yourself while Senioris and I talk."

Gisgo smiled as Junuris left. "A fine young man. The sort who will turn this province into the crown jewel of Carthage. It is good to have you home. What brings you here, old friend?"

"Recklessness and need." A chair was offered, and Senioris sat gratefully. "A minor skirmish led to a not-so-minor wound. Hannibal felt the only way for me to heal was to remove me from active duty. When I found too much to do in camp, he decided to use me in another capacity.

"I am here to go into the countryside to recruit cavalry. It is the key to our supremacy and we can never have enough. This war has gone on for nine years. We are losing both horses and men to simple aging now. The Italians were never as forthcoming as they should have been, and now the Romans are pressing them harder than ever. We need good Iberian and African men and horses. If we had them, the war would be over!"

"And we shall assist you in your recruiting efforts." Gisgo replied easily. "If we had stayed here, let Rome come to us, and then smashed army after army hopelessly far from their home, Rome might well have sued for peace by now. Hannibal gambled all on his abilities. The invasion of Italy has driven Rome to desperation. A more reasoned strategy could have prevented this."

"Assistance when we had Rome reeling would have ended this altogether!" Senioris's eyes flashed. "Armies have gone to Iberia, Corsica, but scarcely any help has come to the one general who can end this war."

"An unfortunate oversight which you and I will help rectify." Gisgo laid a hand on Seniroris's shoulder. "How long do you plan to stay with us?"

"A day or so at most. I find myself growing fatigued. The wound has not responded to treatment as it would have when I was younger."

"I have a room prepared you for also. I thought that since you and I would be spending so much time together on this, Junuris would appreciate a quiet place of his own."

"Most considerate, Gisgo. Now, let us review the situation…"

Off the Iberian Coast

Kim held onto her hammock as it tossed with the waves. She had definitely felt better. The cabin was damp and crowded. Even her days as an acolyte had not prepared her for this.

Some conversation might help distract her from her stomach. She looked over at Ronicus. The sailors had made all sorts of ribald comments when the two had booked passage in the same cabin. Her glare had shut them up quickly. _May as well have had separate quarters with all the attention he has paid me lately._

Ronicus's eyes were glued to a scroll. A pitch nearly threw him out of his hammock. He still read. Kim was amazed at how little his lips moved.

"Ron, Ron, remember me, your betrothed?"

His eyes looked over. "Oh hey, KP. Didn't know you were awake."

"You wouldn't know if I were dead! Have you even set that scroll down since we came aboard?"

"At every meal! And during our strolls on deck." Ronicus's smile did little to cheer Kim. The strolls were as short as the deck. She wanted his attention, and felt shallow and needy for that, which made her all the angrier.

"What's so important? We have all the instructions from Wadeamedes. We've memorized where our agents will hide our gear outside the city for the trip back. What do you have there?"

"The Enkidu Sagas! Wadeamedes loaned me his copy. They're badicus! This Rongamesh is one tough, evil dude! He's famous…I have to know the character I'm playing."

"If he's so famous then how come we'd never heard of him before this?"

"Rome's so provincial, KP. Too bad we only have the three books. I wonder what happened with Rongamesh?"

"The Akkadians burned Uruk before the writer could finish the saga."

Ronicus scowled. "That's just not right! The fall of civilizations puts a real crimp on great literature."

He set the scroll down and swung out of his hammock. Despite the roll, he came over easily to Kim. She smiled as he placed his hands on her arms and leaned closer.

"Why don't we act a little more like the scoundrels those sailors think we are?"

Her giggle made a sailor passing outside the door smile.

Nova Carthago

"I wish to thank you for your assistance, Gisgo. The escort should be all I need, and the gifts should make a good impression on the chieftains I shall meet." Senioris looked out the window to the activity of the courtyard. "Where is my son? And his horse? I sent word to him to be ready."

"Your son will be staying with us for a while." Gisgo poured himself a glass of wine, hiding a smile as Senioris turned to face him. "He has been gone for so long. Our Senate has instituted a program of education for the elite of your people. Junuris is surely one of those. He will mingle among the best and brightest of Iberia, and enjoy the best our culture has to offer."

"He is an officer of the Carthaginian army, as am I. I know what your 'education' program is…you will not take my son hostage! Our loyalty to the Barcids cannot be questioned. I was the first to fight alongside Hamilcar! I taught Hannibal to use a sword, Hasdrubal to ride and I practically taught Mago to walk!"

"Yes, your loyalty to the Barcids is admirable, but the Barcids are a family, not Carthage. You are of the old Iberia, a new one is being created. Of Iberians whose loyalty will be more than just ties of blood; but also of culture, language and learning. It may seem cruel, but the end result will bring your people out of barbarism."

Senioris knew that there were swordsmen just outside the door. He would never be able to reach Gisgo. Even if he did, it would only doom himself and his son. Carthaginian executions were barbaric. He had learned much with Hannibal over the years, this included how to handle set-backs. There were duties to perform, troops to raise and perhaps a campaign to plan. He bowed to Gisgo and left.

"Do not worry, old friend. Junuris will like it here."

SPQR

"And so your Father agreed with me that it would be good for you to stay with us while he went about the business of raising the troops. It will make you a much better officer if you study war here for a time."

"But Father needs me! He has not been the same since his wound."

Gisgo smiled sympathetically. "Your concern is admirable, but he has the best field physicians that I could secure. He will be fine. Now, why don't you stroll around the grounds? There are others I will introduce you to later."

Junuris watched the man leave. He had learned long ago that people thought he was dense, just a strong body and a handsome face. Senioris had taught him to use their contempt to his advantage. The fine armor in his room came from the proceeds of many a successful night's gambling. Time would tell him what was going on. All he had to do was watch and wait.

He wandered into a garden. A fountain added sound and movement. Before it set a table loaded with fruits. Servants were close by. _So are guards, I bet._

Junuris took a pear and bit into it. "If you must be in a prison, I guess this is not too bad."

"It's still a prison!"

Junuris turned to the voice. A young woman looked at him. She was slim and dark. Her hair was long and black. The eyes were dark, but burned. He found those eyes hypnotic.

"My apologies, I did not know you were here. I am Junuris of the Oretani. My Father is Senioris, a chieftain and one of Hannibal's most trusted officers. And who are you?"

"I am Zeta. My Father is a chieftain of the Carpetani. We are not so friendly to Carthage. Gisgo holds me to keep my Father from joining the rebellion. There are some three hundred other hostages here. I am to be your keeper."

"What does that mean?"

"It is my duty to ensure you do not escape. Should you do so, then I will go to the tree in your place. Gisgo finds this to be the most effective way to prevent escape. He gives each prisoner an interest in keeping another here."

"And if we both escaped?"

"They would choose two others at random and they would take our places. No matter what, freedom leads to someone being executed."

Junuris stepped forward slowly. He towered over the girl but felt like a child before her. It took all his courage to speak. "I will never, ever allow anyone to harm you."

She looked up to deliver a retort. Her eyes looked into his and saw no bravado, no arrogance. The sarcasm was forgotten as she took his hand.

"Let me show you around."

SPQR

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Gisgo paced along the wall over the main gate. "Look at all of those beautiful conventioneers."

A man stood by the door of a tower. He was strongly built. Gray hair stood out on his temples, the rest was a dark brown. His face held a permanent smirk and made no effort to conceal the quick mind which directed it. A black cuirass of reinforced linen had gray accents. The sword was the Greek leaf blade model.

"Yes, sir. It's all very nice. Those incentives to the site selection committee really paid off."

"Well worth it, Hencharion. This is only the beginning. New Carthage has much to offer, especially to those tired of Alexandria or Antioch year after year. This will become the new convention destination! Think of the money!"

"Do I ever think of anything else?"

"You had best be mindful of security as well." Gisgo looked sternly at him. "Elefist is convinced that Scipio will send Ronicus to spy out our defenses. Perhaps I should let him be in charge of watching for him."

"Sir, while Elefist is no doubt an excellent soldier and advisor, he would be too…eager in his pursuit. His men are also alien. You don't get pushy and arrogant when dealing with this particular crowd of conventioneers. It takes a more polished approach."

Gisgo nodded. "Of course, this is one group we really don't want to get riled up! Just look at the ones coming from the docks. Have you ever seen such reprobates?'

"Here we go." Kim took a step down the gang plank and toward the waiting Carthaginian soldier. Ronicus followed close behind.

"Name please?"

"Beauticia, Princess of the Iceni." She flared her nostrils. _At least the Gallic is almost acceptable. Maybe they'll just think it's the dialect._

"Here we are." The man checked off her name. "Just go to the table over there and pick up your materials. Your name, sir."

Ronicus swaggered over to the man. He cleared his throat. "Rongamesh of Uruk, wielder of the sword Blood Drinker, slayer of the Beast of Sumer, Destroyer of Ten Cities…"

"And the Taker of Too Much of My Time. Go get your stuff at the table."

"The man has no respect for greatness." Ronicus fumed as he picked up his scroll. Kim was already looking it over.

"There is certainly a lot to do. Seminars, demonstrations, mixers. We should get a good look at the city. We could even have a little fun. Money is no problem; we have Drachmas, Sesterce, and even Denarii."

"I don't know about those." Ronicus grumbled as they moved away from the table and slipped away from the crowd. "This new coin, I mean."

"Aren't you the one who's always complaining about Roman conservatism?" Kim smiled.

"That's cultural and social. This is fiscal conservatism, a very different matter. I just don't know how long this coin will be around. There are other things to think about besides the war. Once it's over, Nedius's dad wants to expand Bene Kebob into Africa! The last thing we want is another coin on the exchange table to confuse employees."

"Probably not that long if you see some new thing for Sam's saddle. Come on, this city isn't as big as Rome, but it's going to take some time to look everything over. There has to be a weakness somewhere."

"We'll find it." Ronicus was looking around. "Weird name: Carthago means 'New City' and now they have Nova Carthago 'New New City' why not go for 'New and Improved City' or 'New and Even Better City'? Come on, Beauticia, we have plenty of money and five days and four nights to spend it!"

Kim got caught up in Ronicus's enthusiasm. It had been so long since they had had this kind of time together. "It's a simple recon mission, what can go wrong?"

Notes

Loose lips…texts of the time had little in the way of punctuation or even word separation. Most people read aloud. Being able to read without moving your lips was considered the mark of a keen mind.

Denarii…introduced in 211B.C. this coin became the standard silver coin of the Republic and Empire. It would be around for quite a while.


	11. Truth Among Liars

Hello, everyone, welcome to the XXIV Annual Mercenaries' and Assassins' Convention! We'd just like to take a moment to thank our sponsors. Walt Disney, who owns Kim Possible and all related characters, Brother Bludgeon, our ever so reliable Master of Horse, and our ever so kind reviewers. Please feel free to check the offerings of Ace Ian Combat, CajunBear73, King in Yellow, MrDrP, Pharaoh Rutin Tutin, Quis Custodiet, Tim 81182, whitem, and the others who have helped make this convention the success that it is.

12. Truth Among Liars

The Iberian Countryside

An old man sat by a small fire, his companions sleeping around him. Some were snoring from exhaustion. He had driven them mercilessly for days, but even though the sun would rise soon, he had made no motion to wake them. It had become obvious to them all that, instead of closing upon their quarry, they were falling farther and farther behind.

He pulled a pair of small cedar boards from out of his robes. They were bound together with a silken cord. Carefully he untied the knot, and looked at what was there. He beheld a beautiful blue flower; now dried and pressed to perfection, and a folded parchment. He opened it, as he did first thing when he awoke each morning and lastly at night before he slept.

**Master:**

**I do not ask for forgiveness, for there can be none for this treachery.**

**Lord Elefist came to me at a moment of weakness. He claims to hold the life of Ronicus in his merciless hands. He says he is willing to exchange Ronicus's life in return for the Lotus Blade.**

**I am not foolish enough to believe he would honor his word, but I do believe that only I can save Ronicus from him. Kimora is an exceptional woman, but she knows nothing of the Way. What little I understand is all that stands between the man that I love and his death.**

**When I have saved him, I shall return to you and accept whatever punishment you deem fit. I only ask that you look into my eyes before I meet my Fate, so that you will know that my contrition is genuine.**

**I remain your humble and loving servant.**

**Yori**

Slowly, tenderly, he folded the paper and placed it upon the flower. He retied the cord and put the boards back into his robes. With a sigh he turned from the fire. No one else was awake. It was still dark. He made no effort to stop his tears.

Nova Carthago

"I have NEVER, EVER been so insulted in my entire life! This is WAR!"

A scantily dressed woman with fiery red hair started to draw her sword. Her companion, a heavily armored bearded warrior, held her back as she glared at the merchant. The sword was half drawn. She calmed in the man's grip, her chest heaving, her eyes blazing. At last, she slapped her sword back into its scabbard.

"Fine! Four drachma it is." She slid the money out of her purse.

"Excellent! You will come to adore these shoes. Should I perhaps show you a pair of slippers while you're here?" When the man beside her glared; he reconsidered. "Maybe later, my lady. Enjoy yourselves at the Convention."

They walked away, the woman admiring the shoes before she handed them to the man now loaded down with purchases.

"This is great! Mother used to talk about all the things she could get before the War, but I never thought it would be like this. And being able to bargain without worrying about Patrician propriety? Talk about spankin'! We've done the circuit of the walls now, and have seen just about the entire outer part of the city. Seen anything useful yet?"

They were talking in Latin. At first, they had been worried about that, but saw that the motley assembly in town was using all sorts of languages, Latin among them. While both could speak Greek, it seemed safer to talk in a language known by fewer towns folk.

"Not yet." Ronicus peeked out from behind the pile in his arms. "You've done some real bargain hunting, Beauticia. Why don't we go put these away? The demonstrations start soon.

"Having a good time, Enkidu?"

Ruffio stuck his head out of Ronicus's wig. He wore a wig of his own and an eye patch. He grinned. "Carpe diem!"

Kim and Ronicus shared a room just off of the Convention area. It was clean and brightly lit, and the furnishings were first class. The single large bed had made them both blush, but the Lotus Blade had obligingly become a jagged saw covering the bed's length. Its bearer was less than grateful.

A banner caught their attention before they made the turn for their inn. The man they had seen pacing the walls last evening in black armor was talking to a group of mercenaries and even less reputable types.

"Greetings, everyone. Welcome to the Twenty-fourth Annual Mercenaries' and Assassins' Convention! I've been attending these for years, and want to say I have used my experiences to make this one, I believe, the most memorable ever."

There was a smattering of applause. Kim and Ronicus stood in the back. They were anxious to see all the new devices displayed at the Convention as some would no doubt be used against them.

"At Hencharion Enterprises we know that timely information can be critical. We sell a great many tools for…acquiring information, but sometimes they just aren't enough, or require too much time to reach the needed level of persuasion. In response to this need, our specialists have developed this…"

He reached under the table before him and pulled out a lantern. "The Diogenes' Device! While our good philosopher was looking for an honest man, we'll make one for you! Just one exposure to the device and the subject simply cannot tell a lie, even if his life depended on it. A simple demonstration, would you two mind stepping up?"

Two enormous Gauls came onto the stage. They were twins.

"Your names, sirs?"

"I am Baxes, this is my brother Arabaxes."

"And we have never met before?"

"We do not know you." Arabaxes nodded. "Though we have met professionally. You gave me this scar." He pointed to his left cheek.

"Come to think of it, you're right! I never forget a face that I mar. But you two are having a good time?" While he was talking to the brothers, he turned the lantern to face Baxes. He opened the blind, and a light bathed the man. He did not seem to notice.

"A wonderful time. We have seen many useful devices and weapons." Arabaxes smiled.

"And you found the rates reasonable?"

"Yes," Baxes nodded. "How can you go wrong at two drachma per night per person?"

Arabaxes snapped his head around. "You said it was four per person per night."

"And I kept the difference, you idiot." Baxes seemed to answer before he thought. His eyes bugged out. "Wait! It's not like this is the first time I've cheated you! There were dozens more!"

Arabaxes drew his sword. Baxes barely drew his in time to save his head. The brothers fought on stage. Hencharion smiled, and barely caught the lantern when a sword struck the table. "We'll make them to order, or if you prefer more traditional methods of intelligence gathering, those are available at booth T."

"All staged." Kim shook her head as they turned away. No one noticed the narrow beam that shot out from the overturned lantern and enveloped the comely Iceni princess.

"Another reason to be glad I didn't end up with Scipio." Kim smiled as she and Ronicus made their way to the steps to the room. "I doubt he would let his wife out like this."

"Yeah, he's just is too old Roman." Ronicus shook his head.

"Too bad." Kim nodded. "He was so totally hot!"

They both stopped on the steps. Ronicus tilted his head to the side. Ruffio gasped. Kim blinked.

"Anything else make you 'hot'?" Ronicus asked with a little more tension than he wanted to show.

"Yes!" She turned to face him. "Father and his endless delays to the wedding! I just want to drag you into that room and tear all your clothes…"She slapped her hands over her mouth and backed against the wall. She took her hands down.

"The sky is…blue! Grass is…green! Yori is…a sweet girl but I still don't trust her any farther than I could throw Hannibal's elephant when it comes to you!" She ran up to the room, Ronicus followed as best he could with his burden. He found her against the wall beside the door.

"Ronnnnn." For the first time ever, he heard panic in her voice. She stared at him with enormous eyes. "We're in the middle of Nova Carthago, at a Mercenaries' and Assassins' Convention, on an undercover operation.

"AND I CAN'T LIE!"

SPQR

Ronicus took another swig from the wine jug. He was not cutting it with water at this point. His ears were red, his face was red. Kim sat in a corner. Her efforts to avoid the truth had all ended in catastrophe. She had just finished a 'scouting' report gleaned by her classmates at LQC High School regarding the Cadet Class and the baths.

"I'm glad to see that I compare reasonably well."

"One of the best!" Her smile faded quickly. It was one thing to tease and drop subtle hints, but the blurting out of her appreciation of his physical attributes was unsettling. _Thank all the gods none of this will get home. But if we don't work something out, WE'LL never get home!_

"Hencharion's device must have hit me somehow! It's the only explanation."

Ruffio nodded. "In lux veritas."

"The question is, Beauticia…"

"Kim! Call me Kim! I'm not some brainless barbarian!" The tirade died down as she bowed her head in defeat.

"Kim." Ronicus began softly. "We're going to be all right. We have a tool, the perfect tool."

"You're right. Money! Hencharion will spill the information we need for a price! Or we can buy a lantern ourselves! We'll be in the clear!" She pulled out her purse. "Still loaded; good thing I worked so hard on the merchants. How about you?"

"Doing fine. You pulled me away from the tack and harness street just in time. We'll go there after we take care of this."

There was a knock on the door. Kim ran to the bed and dove under the covers with only her head showing. Ronicus stomped over to the door.

"Who disturbs Rongamesh?" He swung the door open. "No one comes between me and my conquest!"

"I am not…" Kim bit a pillow, trying to look playful instead of annoyed.

"My apologies, my lord." The servant bowed. "But Master Hencharion wanted us to remind all attendees that the mixer is tonight. It would be a shame if you missed it."

"It will take little time to make this woman thank her gods that she met me!" Ronicus glared down at the servant. "We shall indeed attend! Now off with you before I draw Blood Drinker!"

The servant bowed and left. Ronicus slammed the door and let forth a booming laugh. BOOYAHAHAHAHA!"

Kim glared at him from under the covers. "That was the most chauvinistic, primitive behavior I have ever seen! It was…"

"Completely keeping in character." Ronicus sat on a stool and smiled. Ruffio was applauding. "The louder and more colorful I am, the less chance they will notice a suddenly quiet princess."

"Riiiight." Kim was not entirely convinced. "Our necks are riding on your ability to bluster, and the chances that no one asks me 'so, where are you from?' We are soooo in the clear."

"Hey, sounds like sarcasm might be a loophole." Ronicus was hopeful.

"I wouldn't count on it. We're going to have to really play it close tonight, Ronicus. I can't play sick; they might send someone to see me."

"How about just angry? You know, the whole spoiled brat princess thing."

"Nope. Won't work."

"How do you know?"

"Just ask me."

Ronicus sighed. He looked at Ruffio. The little white mouse was putting his wig back on and swaggering.

"Don't worry…just don't worry. Ruffio and I have your back."

SPQR

Gisgo and Hencharion looked over the crowd. There were Gauls, Ligurians, Iberians, Thracians, all manner of Greeks, and so many others. They were all laughing, all drinking, and all armed.

"And all paying customers." Hencharion smiled to his employer. "The armor makers and weapons smiths have reported tremendous profits. And we won't even go into the entertainment industry."

"Looks like some are here right now." Gisgo eyed a set of barely dressed women. "They may be worth a little time."

"Ethiopian archers. Sworn to celibacy. It's sacrilege to touch them."

"I knew that." Gisgo lied. "Now, how do we find Ronicus? His woman, Kimora, will be with him. Fair hair, fair skin, slender build. She should be easy enough to find."

Hencharion bit his tongue as he looked out over the assembly. Plenty of women meeting that description were present. A Gallic girl could still earn her living by the sword. He was able to mouth the next words of his employer.

"Why don't we just round them up for some questions?"

"They're mercenaries! Half are wanted in at least one country…it's the price of success! And do you want to cross any assassins? Do that and you will. You can't do that. They'll all turn on us. Let me handle it. If I can get one of them to slip and admit something, then we can seize them without a problem."

He made his way down to one pair. A bearded warrior was engaged in a bragging contest with a Rhodian archer while his companion; a comely red haired princess, attacked a snack tray.

"Two with a javelin is impressive, especially through armor." The archer nodded. "But I have taken out three with one arrow before. It's all about where you aim. The throat…"

"Who do you have here, Miltades?" Hencharion smiled as he made his way over. Ronicus turned to meet the newcomer, while Kim grabbed another stuffed grape leaf.

"I, noble warrior, am Rongamesh! Slayer of the Beast of Sumer! Despoiler of the Temple of Lilith and her lovely priestesses…"

"Rongamesh…Sorry, it's just not sounding any trumpets."

"You know," Ronicus was flustered. "Rongamesh the Conqueror!"

"I'm just not familiar with your work." Hencharion said smoothly. "Why don't you fill out this registration form? You could win a chariot."

Ronicus looked down at the piece of parchment. In that moment Hencharion turned to Kim.

"Such a lovely lady! And you are?"

Kim's face turned red. She was embarrassed to have her mouth full like it was, but could not swallow if she wanted to live. _And they say taking that horse inside the walls of Troy was dumb! Why did I ever listen to Ron on this?_

"Hiam Possabisis."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am a Princess!" Ronicus jumped between them, his sudden declaration earning a sidelong look from Hencharion and several of the surrounding men. "It is obvious what this woman just said. This is Beauticia of the Iceni. You'll have to pardon her manners. Youngest of twelve."

"The Iceni? That's Britannia!" Hencharion smiled as Ronicus's face filled with shock. "I'm always looking for the next market, son. I've never been there myself, but there's someone here you should see, Princess. You two will have so much to talk about."

The followed Hencharion. With all the guards along the walls, it would have been foolish not to. Kim swallowed and whispered urgently to Ronicus.

"This isn't going to work."

"Just keep stuffing your mouth, the muffled voice throws them off."

"Much more and I'll throw up!"

"Then everyone will know you're sick."

She gave him a little kick to the ankle as the crowd parted and they saw the table they were going to. A woman sat there. She was heavy-set, with short black hair. A round, pleasant face turned to see them. Her squint came either from short-sightedness or drunkenness or a combination of the two. A blue bunny was painted on one cheek: a chick was on the other. Her maul rested against the table, a butterfly carved into the head.

"Amyaravix of Britannia." Hencharion bowed as he motioned to Kim and Ronicus. "May I present a fellow countrywoman, Beauticia, Princess of the Iceni."

"I'm not her fellow countrywoman!" Kim snapped.

"'Course yer not." Amyaravix slurred. "'encharion, you dolt! She's Iceni. I'm Brigante!"

"My apologies." He replied easily. "If I have brought two mortal enemies together, we have provided our guests with a designated dueling area."

"No, no no no. Doesn't understan' does 'e, luv? We're on other ends of the island! 'ow can we be enemies? You only 'ate your neighbors!"

"And we certainly aren't that!" Kim jumped at the rare chance to say something safe."It's been nice meeting you."

"A large hand forced her into a chair. "Sit a spell, luv. Can' let ye go without a drink or four!" A pitcher was set down on the table, along with three more glasses. Ronicus sat beside Kim, Hencharion took the other seat.

"So, who's this?" Amyaravix lifted her mug toward Ronicus. "This your little rude man, luv? You know wot I mean? A wink's as good as a nod! Eh, eh?"

"There's nothing, well, not much that's rude about him." Amyaravix shook her head.

"You've not traveled much at 'ome, 'ave you? You know the 'Rude Man'! The one who's glad to see you!" She leaned over and whispered into Kim's ear, her head resting gratefully on Kim's shoulder. Kim's face went red.

"'e looks like 'e could be quite rude. Eh? Wot, wot?"

"I certainly hope so! Once we can get Father to agree on a wedding date…" Kim threw back her beer and began pouring another. Ronicus and Hencharion looked at each other. Ruffio peeked out and whispered.

"Salvum fac Kimora, O Jupiter."

"'ere's to ole Britannia!" Amyaravix raised her mug. "May we never forget the land of our birth!"

"I'm NOT from Britannia, I'm Roman! I'm Kimora Possibillis…" Kim glared at Hencharion. "You! You set us up!"

"And very nicely." He slid back his chair and drew his sword. Guards from the walls came towards them. Kim and Ron stood up and got back to back, drawing their swords. The hall grew quiet.

"'EY! WOT ARE YOU DOING TO MY FRIENDS?"

"Amyaravix, this is none of your concern. I'll see you get a fair share of the bounty."

"Yer not takin' a fellow Brit!"

Hencharion rolled his eyes. "She just said she wasn't a Briton! She's Roman!"

"She was pretendin', wasn't she? Close enough for this girl!" Amyaravix staggered up, grabbed her maul and with a single motion took the first group of guards to reach the table off their feet.

"PRETTY BUTTERFLY!" She waded into the guards.

Kim had trained mainly with the spear. The sword was not her weapon of choice, especially since she lacked any real armor. The greater length of her weapon helped offset the heavy armor of the men coming for her and she had another weapon. Hencharion's men fell back in shock when she took one and used the Open Hand to throw him into an approaching group. The crowd cheered her.

Ronicus's sword was ridiculously short, and he forgot to order the Lotus Blade to change. But his armor was strong. Swords slid off his corselet. He also used what the Master had taught. Spurius and his men would have been proud to see him moving through the enemy with such ease, speed and power.

Hencharion had not counted on this, nor on the wild Briton woman who was laying about with her maul. Amyaravix moved past him, bringing her maul overhead. He struck at the head as it passed before him. It broke off and tumbled through the air.

Kim had gained a moment to study the situation. They were close to an exit, and she could tell the crowd would not make a move to help the guards. "Ron, this way!"

"Coming, KP…"

She saw the head from the maul strike Ronicus on the side of his helmet. He staggered and went down under a tide of guards. Something shot out from the pile, and Ruffio grabbed Kim by the boot, pulling. _You're right, Ruffio, we can't save him if we're dead._

"We'll be back for you, Ron!"

Kim grabbed up the little white mouse and the crowd cheered as she ran. They moved to block the exit, and their scowls made the guards stop their pursuit.

Amyaravix lay passed out. The guards were straining. Hencharion watched, and his smirk vanished.

"BOOYAHAHAHAH! FOOLS, UNHAND ME!"

The guards were flung off of the young man as he arose. The helmet, beard and wig were gone. He picked up a stool and threw it with the force to ruin a guard's hoplon. The crowd roared. With a yell, he took up a stool in one hand and a slashing sword in the other. He charged, and the guards never stood a chance. Soon he, stood atop a heap of unconscious men.

"IS THIS ALL YOU HAVE, HENCHARION? WHO DARES FACE ME NOW? WHO WILL CHALLENGE RONGAMESH?"

A group of alien men raced in. Rongamesh smiled as they charged. The first three crashed into the wall. Two more fell when he brought his boot across their faces. His stool smashed, he grabbed one of them and used him to beat another pair senseless. The assembled mercenaries and assassins were ecstatic with the display of strength and brutality.

Lord Elefist ran in with the rest of his men. His eyes bulged as he witnessed the defeat of six more. He stopped, and spread out his arms to block the rest from joining the fight.

"WHAT IS THIS? A NEW FOOL TO FIGHT ME? HOW MANY MORE MUST FALL BEFORE I AM ACCORDED THE PROPER RESPECT?"

"No more, Great King." Lord Elefist went down on one knee. His men followed suit. "Hail, Rongamesh the Invincible! King of Uruk!"

The crowd ran up and hoisted him upon their shoulders. He looked over them with steely eyes.

"Are you mad?" Hencharion rushed over to Lord Elefist as the crowd paraded around the room. "That man's worth a fortune!"

"Ronicus is worth a fortune." Lord Elefist replied. "That is not Ronicus. A man who can do that is worth much more than any Carthaginian bounty. Don't worry, that time will come. First, I want to see what service we can gain from the 'Great King'."

Rongamesh was spinning two swords like they were straws. He stopped long enough for someone to hand him a jug of beer. They chanted as he drained it.

"RONGAMESH! RONGAMESH! RONGAMESH!"

"BOOYAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!"

Notes

Carpe diem…Seize the day. Live life to the fullest, you know, all that.

In lux veritas…In light truth

The Rude Man…an Iron Age (others say much later, but then I couldn't use him) Chalk outline in England. Personally I think it's Hercules. He is in an advanced stage of undress and in a very good mood

Salvum fac Kimora, O Jupiter…Save Kimora, O Jupiter. Guess he wasn't listening.

Hoplon…Grecian shield (I'm listening out there) wooden, faced with bronze, lined with leather. A good twenty pounds. Very tough. Not meant to face superbad dudes of legend.


	12. The Rise of Rongamesh

13. The Rise of Rongamesh

Kim ran from the Convention mixer carrying Ruffio in one hand, her sword in the other. She fought back tears as she heard a roar behind her. It was the kind of sound made by cruel men and women when pain was inflicted. _If anyone hurts him, hurts him at all, they'll pay! By all the gods they'll…_

Wham! She ran into something unyielding. Looking up, she saw the stern face of a Carthaginian swordsman, one of a dozen.

"Woman!" He demanded. "Was Ronicus in that building?"

Doom stared her in the face. Kim tried to work up her defiance, but found only tears. "Yes, but, but…they CAPTURED him!"

Surprisingly, the man nodded sympathetically. "I feel your pain, woman. That was one sweet bounty we all missed out on. Come on, men; we may still be needed!" The troops rushed past a stunned Kim and Ruffio.

"Remind me, Ruffio. When Ronicus builds that Temple to Fortuna, I need to pay for a column."

They lost no time going to the room. Her purchases were still in bags. She grabbed a pair. "I'll need a disguise or two." In minutes she was a stately, if slightly disheveled, young woman. Before any pursuit could leave the Convention area, she and Ruffio were lost in the market crowds.

SPQR

The Mercenaries' and Assassins' Convention meant that the inns were booked solid. That was probably for the best, anyway.Tthey were certain to be checked by Hencharion's men. There were other places, places which would not assist the police under any circumstance, nor ask any questions, another vital concern at this time. Kim would have to swallow all propriety and go to those.

An outfit from Dido's Delights (bought when Ronicus was distracted by the novel rotisserie of a kebob vendor) would work as a disguise. A white sash over the shoulder gave the message of 'currently unavailable, taking appointments'. Mother would have been appalled, Father would have wanted the city burned for seeing his daughter this way, and Nana most likely would have chuckled.

She took a small room with the understanding that she would give the owner a percentage of any fees collected. _I have plenty of coin to keep her quiet. _She poured some water for herself; the snacks at the mixer had dried her out. Ruffio, on the other hand, was eager to dive into some cheese she had picked up.

"We need a plan." Kim looked at her diminutive companion. Then she heard voices in the hallway.

"So it's him, eh?"

"Aye, Rongamesh himself! He thrashed Hencharion's men, and then tore through those aliens until their leader bowed before him! It was AWESOME! The Great King of Uruk, here! Hencharion wasn't lying…this is the best convention ever!"

"We may have to stay for a few extra days and see what he's up to. There's a man with ambitions I bet! Now on to tonight's entertainment?"

"Ho ho ho! There are a lovely set of twins, Egyptian. I hear a red headed goddess showed up today. Not available for now, though. Pity."

Kim shook her head. This was not the sort of flattery she appreciated. And the new development, was it clever acting, or had Ron actually lost his identity?

"Could he really think he's Rongamesh? That blow was almost as bad as the one Eddorix gave him. And he was deep into those sagas. I wish I had picked those up; they might tell us what he'd be up to."

Ruffio raised a paw to his head and tapped it knowingly.

"You memorized the sagas?" The nod gave her hope. "What did they say?"

The little white mouse took a deep breath. "In principio Enkidu…"

_This is going to be a long night._

Nova Carthago: the Citadel

Early the next morning Lord Elefist walked down the hallway to where the 'Great King' had set up his throne room. The giants Baxes and Arabaxes stood before the door. The bruises on their faces showed the price for winning the bodyguard competition.

"The Great King is expecting me."

Baxes looked at his brother. Arabaxes nodded. The door opened and the Han warrior stepped inside.

The room was in shambles. Shattered wine and beer jugs were everywhere. A chair was elevated in the center of the room. Before it, a mound of furs stirred. He could see shapely arms and legs sticking out. Guessing a head had to be close to one hand, he nudged the fur with his foot. The hand drew it back; a scarred blond woman looked up at him languidly.

"I seek Rongamesh."

"Don't we all?" she asked sultrily. Laughter came up from another spot. A new face, dark, with the aquiline features of the people of the Ethiopian highlands, now peered at him.

"I thought it was sacrilege for a man to touch you."

"A man, yes." She answered with a smile. "Rongamesh is a GOD!"

Elefist was beginning to lose patience. The flesh was the second thing he had renounced (the first being pity) in his pursuit of the Power. Now to see his only rival doing this. "God of what?"

"God of Looove." Rongamesh stood in the rear doorway. He wore a green kilt decorated with several lines of gold fringe. A wide belt circled his waist. Elefist's eyes went to the hilt on the left hip.

"God of war!" The Great King of Uruk walked over. "God of Chaos, Pain." He stared Elefist in the face. "God of Death! Anything else you need deified?"

Rongamesh noticed Elefist's glance. "No, you want this." He patted the hilt of Blood Drinker. "Here it is, why not take it?"

Elefist's eyes narrowed. "Don't worry. I won't call the Body Guard, or the Guard Bodies." A chorus of giggles indicated the owners of that title. "Just you and me, Elefist: speed and skill against speed and skill."

He took his hand off the hilt and lifted it to the side. Elefist trembled in anger. _Such arrogance! The drunk cannot stop me! _Elefist's hand flew down toward what had for so long been the object of his desire. Only the Master had ever been able to stop him. What chance would the latest doomed champion have?

Rongamesh had his hand before it could even begin to reach. The grip was like Death. Far above the ground, neither could call upon the Power. But Rongamesh's eyes had a faint green glow behind them. He leaned into Elefist's face, and the startled man would have sworn the teeth were changing, becoming fangs…

Just as suddenly Rongamesh let him go. "BOOYAHAHAHAHA! Try again another day! Now, you said there was an enemy we had to deal with?"

"Yes, the Romans; a savage, uncouth tribe. They have a considerable force which will soon strike at this city. It will be our task to hold the city until your vassals can come and trap them against the walls."

"And what forces do we have?"

"Hencharion has one thousand mercenaries. The city militia numbers two thousand. The Convention could yield us hundreds more; men and women eager to follow the Great King into battle."

Rongamesh nodded solemnly, followed by a blood curdling grin. "And they shall. The sacrifice of thousands will please her greatly."

"Her, sire?" Lord Elefist had returned to the role of respectful lieutenant.

"Tiamat, the Great Dragon of Chaos! She is the source of my strength. This coming battle will aid her in her return from the Abyss. It will be a far different world when she can pull her body together again. And who will be more favored of the goddess than he whose sacrifices return her to life?"

"Now, all we must do is watch for the barbarians to come into our trap and wait for Lord Gisgo?" Elefist nodded. "Simple enough. Now, it is time to seek out other amusements."

SPQR

Kim yawned. Her fears, large and small, had been confirmed. It had been a long night. Ruffio's recitation stopped only when the mouse's voice gave out, and then she was able to rest only until he regained it. And what the sagas said…

"Rongamesh sought to restore the Dragon Tiamat?"

"Certo, Tiamat detesta matribus."

"And so the Third Saga ends with Enkidu going to face Rongamesh in Uruk. And it was to be to the death?"

The mouse nodded sadly. "Ad ultimum."

"Ruffio, we have got to save Ron! I just wish we had some help." She yawned again. "And some rest. Maybe we should try to sleep. Given my disguise, it would be less suspicious to be seen in the evening. A little sleep and we'll be just fine. Ruffio!" She smiled. "I didn't believe that at all myself! The lantern has worn off. At least one thing has gone right."

They settled down, but neither rested well. Each feared the possibility that they would have to end the saga as it was no doubt intended: with the death of Rongamesh.

SPQR

The Great King of Uruk surveyed his city from the tower. His eyes were drawn to the lagoon just north of the city. He watched the level of the water. It looked like it was falling. For some reason that seemed important. Why?

A sound reached him: the laughter of a woman. He looked down into the courtyard and saw a couple seated under a tree. The man warranted no attention, but the woman…

"Lord Elefist, bring her to me!"

SPQR

Zeta looked up at Junuris and laughed. They had returned from another ride out in the countryside. Once the Carthaginians had determined they would not try to escape, they saw no reason to deny them horses whenever they wanted to view the lands around the city. After all, the ultimate goal was to turn these future leaders into faithful subjects. A light hand was best in such circumstances.

"What is so funny?" Junuris smiled.

"You." Zeta could not lie. "You make such funny faces. She contorted her face to resemble his. "I have talked with some of the other girls. They think you are hopelessly in love with me."

"Father taught me that nothing was hopeless." Junuris rose to the challenge. "That time when the mountain pass was blocked in the Alps, we shattered the stone with fire and vinegar. Anything can be overcome with courage, intelligence and effort."

"Not love." Zeta teased. "You are mine, Junuris! Mine! Mine! Mine!"

"If I was, then I would not be able to draw away from you." He leaned down toward her lips; she pushed up ever so slightly to meet his.

"Ah, so charming, pastoral even." Lord Elefist stood with a few of his men. "Lady Zeta, someone wants to see you."

Elefist's men walked over and lifted the young woman to her feet with the minimum of respect. Another pair stood near Junuris, just polite enough to not make a direct challenge. What did they care of the feelings of foreigners?

Zeta looked confused as she was led away. Junuris turned to Elefist.

"What is going on?"

"Nothing that need concern you." Elefist smirked. "Indeed, the experience the girl gains today could prove most appreciated by you later. Now, do be a nice lad and stay out of trouble."

Junuris stood alone in the garden as Elefist left. He seemed to be weighing matters in his mind. Abruptly, he headed for his room.

SPQR

"Two days hence?" The merchant asked the young woman as he gave her a coin.

"Agreed." Kim restrained herself as the bargaining ended. She had never, ever dreamed of anything like this happening. Several men and the representative of a respected matron had approached her this evening. She would not have to use her own coin to keep her landlady happy. She also now had a definite time limit before she had to rescue Ronicus. _Honor or not, I will not meet these contracts._

Someone sat down beside her at her table. She began to put on her smile when she recognized the woman. _Am I in trouble now._

"'allo, luv." Amyaravix smiled as she set down a jug and a cup. "Care to share a cup with a not so old friend?"

Kim wanted to say 'no', until she saw a couple of men give the table a wide berth. "Sure." Amyaravix smiled as she poured beer into Kim's cup. "I hope nothing happened to you last night."

"Oh, 'ow could it?" Amyaravix waved Kim's worries off. "Can't get a 'angover from this stuff. It's like gettin' stabbed in your coracle…bleedin' close to water!" The Brigante warrior laughed heartily. Kim allowed herself to smile at the unfamiliar reference. Those around them saw two members of different professions sharing a joke.

Amyaravix leaned closer. "I'm sorry 'bout last night. I din'na mean to give your little man that wallop and knock his mind loose. That 'encharion'll pay for ruinin' my Pretty Butterfly! Wait until 'e sees me 'appy Bunny." She hefted her new maul. A rabbit was on either side of the head. Kim could read inscriptions under each cute figure. **Did I do that? That is going to hurt!**

"I'd like to make it up to ya. I know where they're 'oldin' 'im. They're real careful not to get 'im angry. Your man's quite the fighter!"

"So, he wasn't hurt last night? After your maul, that is?" Kim needed confirmation of what she had heard earlier.

"'urt? 'im? Why I got all the details from a couple of Allobroges. They never laid a finger on 'im! The lads were most impressed! I was told the men had to fight each other to see who would be his bodyguards. As for the women…"

Kim's relief evaporated. "Women?"

"Oh, maybe I shouldna' told ya that. Too late now. There was a different contest for the female bodyguards. More of a beauty pageant, I'm told."

Kim's cup shook in her hand. Ruffio looked up at her and made a striking motion to the side of his head, then staggered around a bit. _That's right, just remember, this isn't Ron doing this. This is a character brought to life by a concussion. It better be, anyway. If he remembers any of this, I pray he has the intelligence to not tell me, and I have the wisdom to never ask. _"I could use some help getting into the citadel."

No one paid attention to the two women as they planned.

SPQR

Zeta found herself in another, smaller courtyard. Two massive Gauls stood by the door. Three women, an Ethiopian, a blond Gaul and a dark haired Thracian, came to her, took her behind a screen, and began to change her clothes.

"What is going on?" She demanded unsteadily.

"Dear, you are going to meet the Great King." The Thracian smiled.

"Great King? The Carthaginians have no King, neither do the Iberians."

"They do now." The Ethiopian placed a necklace on Zeta. "For now he is a King worthy of honor, soon he will be acclaimed a god worthy of sacrifices!"

"What kind of 'sacrifice'?" Zeta's anger was growing. "My Father was promised that my honor would not be violated under any circumstance."

The Gaul placed a gold torque on Zeta's wrist. "This is no sacrifice! He was a great kisser three years ago, and he has improved with age."

They combed out her hair, rubbed perfumed oil onto her skin. The women took Zeta by the arms and brought her around the screen to stand in the center of the courtyard facing a doorway.

Lord Elefist and two of his men entered. The men stood to either side of the doorway. The Han drew himself up and intoned with great ceremony.

"His Divine Majesty, Rongamesh, Great King of Uruk! Slayer of the Beast of Sumer! Wielder of the sword Blood Drinker! Sacker of Ten Cities! The Nightmare of Men…the Dream of Women!"

Rongamesh walked in with an easy stride. He gave a predatory smile as he saw Zeta. He bowed slightly as he came up to her.

"Nicely done, Guard Bodies." Rongamesh touched Zeta's long hair. The young woman managed to remain still. "I also collect, my dear. I collect beauty! Gold, jewels, and of course, women. You are worth a sampling, I think."

"My Father…"

"Is no match for me!" His face turned demonic for an instant. He continued in an even tone. "He was promised your honor would remain intact. I offer you a greater honor…to know a god! And I will promise you the safety of your people! And as for you; to know a god is to taste Heaven."

Zeta stared at Rongamesh as he drew right up to her. He bent her head to the side and began to bring his lips to her neck…

"Stop this at once!"

Junuris was at the door. He wore a mail coat trimmed with silver. An elaborate Boetian helmet rested on his head. The tunic was trimmed in purple. His eyes blazed as he saw Rongamesh touch Zeta.

"You?" Junuris was confused. "Ronicus? I thought you loved Kimora."

"Ronicus?" Rongamesh titled his head to the side as he came out from in front of Zeta. "I do not know the man you speak of. Great is his good fortune if men mistake him for me."

"You will not touch her again, you beast!" Junuris drew his slashing sword and charged. The Gauls began to draw their swords, but Rongamesh shook his head at them. This fun would be his.

Zeta moved to stop Rongamesh, but the Guard Bodies grabbed her and pulled her away from the duel. Rongamesh made no move for his sword. He stood and smiled at the nearing Junuris.

The slashing sword whistled through the air. Rongamesh seemed to barely move as he ducked the blow. He lightly turned to the side to avoid the next swipe. A back handed blow sent Junuris tumbling across the floor. He looked up with his nose bleeding. With a roar he charged again.

Rongamesh knocked the thrust aside and struck Junuris in the stomach with his fist. The mail made no impression on Rongamesh's fist, nor did it provide Junuris with any protection from the blow. The Iberian doubled over. Rongamesh drove a knee into his opponent's face. The helmet went spinning and he fell over.

There was a snort of contempt. Rongamesh kicked the sword away from the trembling hand of Junuris. He turned the Iberian over to face him. "Are you quite finished, boy? It is death to face me."

"Father…said there were three things to be willing to die for." Junuris gasped. "The greatest of those is…Love."

With a smile Rongamesh drew back his fist. A dazed Junuris could only watch.

"STOP!"

Zeta ran over to Rongamesh. She fell on her knees. "Please spare him, my lord."

"And why should I?" Rongamesh's face was cold. "All you have to offer is mine to take."

"But such things are always better when given, and I will give them to you. Willingly, warmly, only spare the man I love!" She saw that she had his eye. Looking down, Zeta took her right hand and pushed the dress off of her left shoulder, exposing the brown skin. She moved her left hand up but he stopped her.

"Let us have a little mystery yet." He dropped Junuris in an unconscious heap. Baxes gave him a towel. He wiped Junuris's blood off of his hand and took Zeta's.

"Return the boy to his room. In due time I will return his love; a much richer woman for the experience of knowing me! Such is the generosity of the Great Kind of Uruk! BOOYAHAHAHAHAH!

SPQR

Zeta fought the urge to tremble. She looked for weapons and saw none. She wanted to throw herself out of the window, but knew all too well what would happen if she did kill herself. _Junuris would go to the tree. Best to keep your word, save your love. I only hope that…he will remember me as I was._

Rongamesh entered the bed chamber. He carried a pair of cups. "A libation is customary among my people. A woman's first time is a sacrifice, after all." He gave her a cup; she drank, wishing it contained poison.

"And is it not appropriate that your sacrifice will be accepted by a god?" He drained his cup and set it down. "A god most generous to his worshippers. I will make you grateful." His fingers reached to her shoulders.

There was a slight rustle in a corner. Rongamesh and Zeta both gasped as they saw a woman seemingly appear from nowhere. She had the same skin, hair and eyes as the soldiers of Lord Elefist. A gossamer gown left little to the imagination. The woman looked upon Rongamesh with knowing eyes.

"My Lord," the voice was light, yet seductive. "it is most pleasant to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine; but I am willing to share." Rongamesh grinned. "Did Lilith send you? No, you have the look more of a priestess of Ishtar. Are you Elamite?"

"I am whatever my lord desires." Yori approached softly. "Should you not send the child away?" Yori looked at Zeta, giving her a sidelong look of encouragement.

"But my lord, our agreement…"

"I have spared your boy. Perhaps you will have the good fortune to catch my eye again." Rongamesh waved Zeta away. "Leave us now."

Unable to believe her good fortune, Zeta bowed and left the room.

"Now, the child is gone. What do adults do when left alone?" Rongamesh pulled Yori to him and kissed her fiercely. Yori bent her head back as he went from her lips to her neck. His lips were like fire, a source of pleasure almost painful in its intensity. The hands were as strong as she had dreamed they would be as they moved down her back. Soon he would make her his…

_But no, I cannot be his. Ronicus-san belongs to Kimora-sama, most fortunate of women. And I have seen his eyes; this is not the man I love. A sham holds me. A shadow which must be stopped before he unleashes doom upon the world._

Yori had been running her fingers through Rongamesh's hair. He had growled with pleasure at her touch. Now she moved. With two quick motions she rendered him unconscious. She laid him down upon the bed, and shuddered at his breathing. It was a throaty growl; one could almost hear the fire in his breath.

She knelt beside him and whispered into his ear. "You will not desire the young woman again. You will tell no one of me. When I come back for you, you will come willingly."

Yori hated to leave him, but there was simply no way she could carry him down the wall without additional equipment. She had left the Master's Compound too quickly for that. _But there is help._

SPQR

"So we have a plan."

Amyaravix nodded. The various cups and jugs served to make a map of the Citadel. Ruffiio walked among them, lost in thought. Amyaravix had proven far clearer in thought than Kim would have believed possible. It would be a desperate gamble, and some things would have to be resolved on the move, but at least she would not leave Ronicus to his fate.

A shadow came over the table. Kim saw a cloaked figure standing over her.

"May I help you?"

She gasped as a hand set something upon the table. It was a medallion from her cuirass. Looking into the cowl above her, alarm changed to relief.

"Yori."

Notes

In principio…in the beginning

Certa, Tiamat detesta matribus…Yes, Tiamat mother of horrors. Does not sound like a nice lady dragon

Ad ultimum…to the end, finish, whatever, not good if you like both guys involved.

Dido…Legendary Queen who founded Carthage. She supposedly killed herself rather than marry a Libyan King. The Roman poet Virgil in his epic on the founding of Rome claimed it was because she loved Anneas, but he would not stay (founding the future site of an empire can really bite into your social life), but not before she predicted war between her descendants and his. I would guess Kim's wearing something she picked out for her long awaited honeymoon.

Coracle…small boat made by stretching hides over a wooden frame. An Old World canoe

Boetian…different from the Corinthian style helmet most think about with the Greeks. It had a wide front, the face was exposed, but a horseman needs a full field of vision, unlike a man in a phalanx.


	13. Enkidu Versus Rongamesh

14. Enkidu Versus Rongamesh

Nova Carthago: The Citadel

Rongamesh stirred on his bed. The day had gone even better than he could have hoped for. So what if a girl had eluded him? The visitation from the Priestess of Ishtar had confirmed it. Enkidu was near.

_She thinks she controls me. Fool! Were I merely mortal, her touch would indeed rule me, but I am a god! If the Tablets are right, he will come with a Priestess, a wild woman, and a beauty from out of my past. The Final Battle will at last be joined! Enkidu will fall and the path for Tiamat will be opened!_

The Inn of Smiles

The landlady smiled as she saw her latest tenant coming down the hallway, accompanied by a Gaul and a strange figure in a hooded cloak. _She has been racking up the appointments._ Now was the time she always looked forward to.

"Good day, daughter." She smiled at Kim. "I'm glad to see you've acquired a bodyguard. There are too many out there willing to take advantage of a young woman."

"What better place to shop for one than at the Convention?" Kim brought forth a small purse. "For you, Grandmother." It disappeared into folds of the old woman's clothes.

"And who is with you? Another potential lodger?"

Yori bridled under the hood, but the Way is adaptation. "Greetings. My…master has sent me to treat with this woman. I am to ascertain her worthiness for an appointment."

"And who better to judge than a woman?" The landlady nodded. "I shall leave you two to discuss business." She hurried away to count her money.

They entered the room. Yori lowered her hood and looked around with a pained expression. "I grew up being told such a room would be my destiny."

"The gods spared you that. Now we seek to prevent another from falling to a prophecy."

Kim sat on the floor and motioned for the others to join her. Ruffio went to a corner and appeared to pray. "You saw Ron?"

"I saw the sham that wears his form. He was about to take a young Iberian woman against her will. It was a simple matter to convince him to let her go and gain control of his mind as he held me."

_I'm not sure I like you having that sort of control, and I wonder how long you allowed him to hold you. _"So he will come with you willingly?"

"He should. He was consumed by lust for me, and my training in the Way provided me with the tools to use that to our advantage." Yori inclined her head, and her voice was soft. "I see the pain in your eyes, Kimora-sama. I will not lie, not even to spare your feelings. A monster holds Ronicus-san, something ancient and evil, even by the standards of my people. While I may be able to get him to come with us, I know of no way to drive the demon out. We must get him to the Master."

"Is the Master on his way?"

Yori bowed her head. "That I do not know. I left without asking permission. Lord Elefist appeared to me, boasting he would soon capture Ronicus-san, and offered his life in exchange for the Lotus Blade. I do not know why he did so until now. On some level his mind knew that once again the Blade was not his to take, it could only be given to him."

Kim turned the medallion over in her hand. "You have my gear?"

"And that of Ronicus-san. Finding it was most fortuitous. I have it in the cellar of an abandoned house. You will need your armor and weapons for the trial to come."

Kim looked at Amyaravix. "No time like the present, luv." The Brigante smiled. "Ya canna live forever, and ain't 'e worth it?"

Ruffio came over and climbed onto her shoulder. He tried to say something, but the little white mouse was overcome with emotion. Kim rubbed his jaw as he sighed.

"It is time for the Masked Warrior to walk the streets of Nova Carthago."

SPQR

The Special Guest of the Mercenaries' and Assassins' Convention had the crowd on its feet roaring its approval. Lord Elefist hid his disdain with a smirk as Hencharion watched the crowd nervously. He was in charge of security for Nova Carthago, and Rongamesh had a riot in the making.

"Soon, my Death Dealers, soon! The barbarians will march up to the gates, expecting to meet a poor militia of shop keepers and a few hired swords. Won't they be in for a surprise? We will be greatly outnumbered, and I am sure some will fall. But nothing warms the soul in the final darkness more than the victims it has sent down to Kur before it!

"But before we deal death, it's time to LIVE! Go out into the streets, to the inns, the taverns, the pleasure pits! Eat! Drink! Be Merry! Show the gods you know how to live!"

They swept out of the courtyard and into the streets. Rongamesh stood laughing on his dais. _Now the citadel is empty. Only those I want are here. There must be no distraction for Enkidu once he arrives with his companions in arms. Of course, they will have some small obstacles to overcome before they reach me, but Lord Elefist's use is at an end anyway. _

He turned to Elefist and Hencharion. "You are to see I am not disturbed. I expect you should have little trouble there." A Guard Body offered him a cup. He raised it. "Here's to Life!" He drained it, then grabbed the Thracian and gave her a kiss that left her breathless. "Here's to Death! BOOYAHAHAHAH!!!"

SPQR

Kim checked the fittings of her cuirass. After days of far too much wind on her skin it felt grand to wear her armor. She hefted the vambraces; they seemed heavier. A note fell out of one of them.

**Kimora,**

**Your brothers are up to their usual genius. The winch in now automatic! Press the owl's head at the back of the one you use and it will rewind! We've tested it, and it actually should be able to pull you up itself. Could come in real handy.**

**Wadeamedes**

She looked at the spear Yori had provided. It was slightly longer than the one she was used to. The shaft was thinner as well, and the spear head narrower.

"I felt it wise to leave your spear behind. It is clearly Roman. Grecian spears are quite easy to come by here." Yori was dressed entirely in black. A length of rope hung from her belt along with a pair of hooks. Two red fans were thrust into her belt. She seemed to carry no weapons. Still, she looked dangerous.

Amyaravix came into the cellar. "Quite a row goin' on out there! Seems the Citadel is empty for the most part."

"Rongamesh." Kim set her jaw. "Let's go."

They entered the streets and walked toward the Citadel. As they reached the final turns, Kim nodded to Yori and the woman ducked into the shadows. Kim and Amyaravix walked up to the gate. Two guards stood there.

"Halt! The Citadel is off limits for the moment by order of Hencharion. What business do you have?"

"I have a love inside." Kim answered. She had taken out Wadeamedes's voice box for now, so the guards could tell it was a woman behind the mask.

"If he's with the Convention, he'll be in the streets. I'm sure after the speech Rongamesh gave; you'll find no shortage of 'love' in him." The guards began to laugh, as they did Yori dropped down behind them. She struck each of them with a single blow. They fell unconscious.

They dragged them into the room beside the gate and tied them up. Next, they made for the stables.

SPQR

Kim, Yori and Amyaravix walked into the stables of the Citadel. She and Ron had brought their horses, Hencharion now had them here. They needed to have them ready for the planned escape.

_At least no one here should recognize this armor. I…_

"Kimora!"

The three whirled around to face the voice. Junuris stood at a stall behind them. His face was badly bruised; one eye was almost swollen shut. A young woman stood beside him. "What happened to Ronicus? He tried to take Zeta from me." He bowed his head. "I could not stop him."

"But your magic saved me." Zeta bowed to Yori. "I can never repay you."

"Perhaps you can." Yori seized the chance. "We have come to take Ronicus-san away so that he can be healed of the demon which possesses him. We shall need horses ready and waiting for us."

Zeta nodded, her eyes flashing. "Anything that would upset Gisgo or his plans!"

"Yes, we will help you." Junuris agreed. "We take rides all the time. We had come here thinking to go out into the countryside. No one thinks twice about seeing us here."

_You're with Hannibal, why would you help me? _"We shall need four horses." Kim said.

"Nah, jus' three, luv." Amyaravix shook her head. "I've me own plans for gettin' out o' 'ere, an' it dunna' involve me ridin' no 'orse. Too pretty for that, they are."

"Three then." Kim motioned to Amyaravix, who was carrying the sack containing Ronicus's gear. Kim took it from her. "This goes with Sam. I'll need to go with you for your safety." Junuris followed her.

"Why are you helping?" She decided to be blunt. "You're a soldier of Carthage, and Ronicus apparently attacked you as he took your woman."

"I am a soldier of Hannibal." He helped her put the heavy saddle in place. "Gisgo holds me hostage, along with Zeta and the others. It is as much an insult to Hannibal as anything else. My father recruits for him in the countryside while his fellow commander holds me like a criminal."

"Then come with us…both of you." Kim saw a chance. "Rome would welcome another strong ally in Iberia."

"If we escape others will die. Besides, I think you may not want to help me. When I was in Rome three years ago, I saw a Senator, a younger man with a cane. Sharp chin, graying at the temples…"

"My Father! You know him?"

"I crippled him."

Kim stopped. Her eyes widened with pain. She remembered the endless tears from the day she heard that her invincible Father had been hurriedly carried from the field of the Tinicus. That he would never walk again without a cane, indeed, that he may lose his leg. It took all her strength to remain calm as Junuris continued.

"It was after we had broken your army. The elder Scipio was down, and I was charging at him. Hannibal puts a high bounty on commanders. Another officer rode out in front of me. I aimed my lance at him, but his horse turned its head at the last moment, and I speared it in the neck. That's when it fell on the rider and pinned his leg to the Earth. I would have finished him then and there with my sword but a young Roman led a charge which drove us away long enough for them to retrieve the two men.

"I was so angry! I could only think of the money I had just lost, and the pride my Father would have had in my claiming such a bounty. Now, the daughter of one of those men stands before me, in need of help. I owe your companion for the help she has given my Zeta. If you will allow it, I will repay that debt by assisting you."

_He did not ask forgiveness. It was war, after all. But he has offered to help. _Kim took a deep breath and placed her hand to his shoulder. "Junuris, I am grateful."

Soon the horses were ready and the three women set out for the heart of the Citadel where Rongamesh had his throne room. The commotion in the city had left them almost alone. Almost.

"Stop right there." Hencharion stood with a dozen men. He wore his black armor and had his sword drawn. The men behind him smiled with confidence.

"A hero and her companions from distant lands…a classic! Now if you would be so kind as to surrender. As the daughter of a Senator, you will fetch quite a ransom. I also understand that a certain smith would pay handsomely for your alien companion. I'll even let Amyaravix go as a sign of my generosity."

Amyaravix stepped forward. "You're nothin' but a big ol' meanie, 'encharion! You broke my Pretty Butterfly! A dear friend gave me it, an' 'e ain't 'appy with you for wot ya did."

"You have a friend?" The smile was mirthless. "And what will he do about it?"

"You'll see. GET 'EM, 'ARVEY!"

Hencharion's look of contempt changed to fear as he was lifted into the air and thrown into his men. Those still on their feet backed up in confusion, then ran in terror as more flew back as if struck by a great force. Hencharion tried to get up when he was kicked hard enough to send him flying into the others as they struggled to their feet.

"Come on." Amyaravix marched past the very one-sided fight. As they left, Kim could have sworn she saw a shadow on the wall: a figure of Herculean build…with a rabbit's head.

SPQR

They ran up the stairways toward the throne room. No guards challenged. The men Yori identified as the body guards Baxes and Arabaxes were out in the streets of Nova Carthago engaged in a drinking contest.

"He would not leave his throne room unguarded." Kim started to turn a corner when Yori grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back. Crossbow bolts struck the wall.

"I did not think it would be that simple. You may come out, Yori, and bring the wild woman and the little comfort girl with you."

Kim ignored the insult. "Yori, it's a trap!"

"No, Kimora-sama. Arrogance is Lord Elefist's one great weakness, if you do not count the lack of love. He is waiting to show his superiority." She stepped out confidently, followed by Kim and Amyaravix.

"We are here, traitor. We have come, murderer. Are you prepared to face us?"

Lord Elefist stood in the center of the hallway. A sword hilt peeked over his shoulder. Four men stood behind him, armed with long swords. He smiled as the three women advanced.

"And you were once so demure. You should have taken my offer. Once we have destroyed the Romans, Ronicus will go to the tree. It will be different, having the blood of the Master's Champion drip down upon me as opposed to bathing in it."

Kim and Yori both charged Elefist, with nearly disastrous results. Before they could reach him he drew his sword; which were actually twin blades. Yori barely caught one with her fans. Kim almost ran her throat onto a weapon she did not know existed until it was nearly too late.

Elefist's men sought to press the advantage, but Amyaravix gave a shout. "'appy Bunny!" and caught one up on her maul. He crashed into another. Before they could get up she was upon them. "'ave a nice nap!"

The remaining two found themselves facing Yori. Their attempts to pin down the girl were fruitless. She spun, leapt and dodged every strike. Sheer frustration drove one to make a reckless charge, and she moved out of his way and watched him fly out of a window. The second brought his sword down in a mighty strike. She caught it with crossed fans, and with a fluid motion brought them down to her side, the sword caught in the steel ribs. A quick knee strike to the face laid him out.

Elefist ignored the others as he attacked Kim. She found him every bit as fast as Shegovia had been, and with a longer reach. Convinced he saw fear in his opponent's eyes, he pressed forward. Kim caught his blades on her spear shaft, and brought her leg up for a kick. Elefist's eyes widened in shock as the alien drove him into the wall with a move of the Open Hand. His head hit the stone with a thud and he collapsed.

A side room soon held the four men. Only one more corner to turn. Ruffio stuck his head out of Kim's cloak. He had the old wig and eye patch back on. Once, it had seemed silly. Now, there was an air of resignation about the little white mouse. He jumped down and they followed him to the final door.

"Oh, now wot do we do?"

The door to the throne room had been faced with bronze. Its surface was covered with marks which must have been writing of some kind. Spells?

Amyaravix gave a shout and charged the door. The maul made no impression and she rubbed her numbed hands together in an effort to revive them.

"We can't get through. Not without a ram." Kim said in frustration.

"Or the Lotus Blade." Yori shared her anger. "But only one who has bathed in a pool of the Power can wield it."

Ruffio stepped forward. He drew his little sword. The women gasped as it became a maul. He raised it over his head and gave a cry. "Vivant res publica! Vivant Ronicus!"

The stones around the door cracked where the hinges were. The door fell in with a crash. Kim, Yori and Amyaravix lined up behind Ruffio and the four entered the throne room.

The room was empty. All broken jugs and the furs had been removed. The raised platform was missing its throne. Everything was clear for the coming battle.

Three women entered the room through the door in the far wall. A dark haired Thracian with a fox skin cap and leather armor stood across from Amyaravix. She smiled as she twirled twin javelins.

Next came a tall woman in leopard skins. The right half of her skin was covered with chalk. The left was painted vermillion. A spear tipped with antelope horn rested easily in her hands. With a slight bow she faced Yori.

Kim's eyes narrowed at the sight of a statuesque blond clad in light mail, a small shield slung over her shoulder. The scars only added to her beauty. She raised her long sword to Kim in a salute.

"And in those days it came to pass." Rongamesh stepped out of the door and onto the platform behind the Guard Bodies. He wore his armor and helmet. His left hand rested on the hilt of his sword. An easy smile played upon his face. The voice intoned with mock solemnity.

"Enkidu the Mighty returned to Great Uruk, seeking the death of his old friend. For the Earth could not bear the weight of two such men living at once."

Ruffio trembled with emotion. Kim fought her own fears and angers. _Where is Ronicus?_

_He barely even sounds like himself now. _

"So Enkidu comes with companions. A wild woman from the edge of the world; whom I match with a wild woman from the edges of civilization. He has a priestess of Life who walks in the shadows. I have a priestess of Death who moves in the light. And finally, he brings an old love, now an enemy. What do I have? An old enemy now a love!"

He ran a hand along the scarred cheek of the Gallic chieftess. The woman smiled at his touch, and at Kim's growing rage. Yori stepped forward.

"You will come with us, my lord. The Master wishes to see you."

"No one commands me! No one!" For a moment Rongamesh trembled with rage. It passed. He smiled at Ruffio.

"It is for naught, old friend. I cannot be controlled by your witch, nor slain by mortal weapons. You would need…"

He drew his sword, and looked in confusion. Ruffio nodded grimly as he made the Lotus Blade change form to become a copy of Ronicus's old Italian sword.

"Blood Drinker!" Rongamesh's face was a mask on insane hatred. "Thief! How long have you had it? He is mine…kill the others!"

The chieftess brought her shield over. It had a fresh insignia: she and Rongamesh were kissing. Kim gave a scream and charged.

Amyaravix swung her maul again and again to no avail. The Thracian was lithe and quick. Javelins never rested as she stabbed at a woman who proved faster than the Guard Body would have thought possible for one of her bulk.

Had their intent not been so grim, the confrontation between Yori and the Ethiopian would have been poetic. The red fans weaved intricate patterns as Yori jumped, twisted and sailed through the air, seeming to defy the pull of the Earth. For her part the Ethiopian was as graceful as a gazelle. The antelope horn was razor sharp, and soon Yori's tunic and trousers were torn in many places, yet neither had yet to draw blood.

Kim's charge was met by the chieftess. She caught the spear head on her shield, and used her sword to snap the head off. As she started an attack of her own Kim brought the shaft across her face, sending her back. Kim flipped the shaft in her hands to present the butt spike. _Never liked the length._

They moved back and forth. Twice the cuirass saved Kim's life, turning the Gallic blade. The Gallic shield steadily lost its insignia under the relentless gouging of the spear. Both women searched for an opening.

In the midst of all of this was the duel of Enkidu and Rongamesh. Ruffio flew through the air to attack his friend. Something in the form of his friend came at him. Sparks struck from the blades as they crossed. Words came from Rongamesh that no one had heard in centuries. They parted for a moment, and Rongamesh took advantage of the break to reach down and give the Gallic woman a kiss in front of Kim.

Kim threw herself at the woman. The Gaul easily blocked the thrust and tripped Kim. She fell against the platform. Her comrades were unable to come to her aid. With a shout of triumph, the Gallic woman stepped forward to finish her foe.

But it was all planned. Kim turned over and took the woman's legs out from under her with a leg sweep. She braced herself against the platform and kicked her foe in the face. The chieftess was unconscious.

Kim watched the battle between Ruffio and Rongamesh. _Ron, it's Ron, I have to stop this. _The two were standing apart again. Ruffio had a look of despair. He raised his sword to attack once more. _He'll kill Ron…_

She jumped up and came between Ruffio and Rongamesh. There was a clang and a sudden halt. Kim looked down. The tip of Rongamesh's sword had pierced her cuirass. Her shock grew as the hand began to twist and push the blade in, seeking flesh. She could feet pressure against the quilted vest she wore beneath her armor.

Kim looked up into Ronicus's face. He was not there. Those warm brown eyes were gone. Yellow eyes leered at her, their slit-like pupils spilling a sickly green light. His smile was impossibly large and growing. Instead of teeth, fangs were bared, a forked tongue playing over them. The nose was becoming slits, and those lovely, prominent ears were shriving into the side of his head. She was losing him.

She knew Ruffio would attack as soon as he could gain a new angle. If she were to save him, it would have to be now. _But how? Where is he?_

There was only one thing to do. She threw off her helmet and gave a shout.

"Possibilli omne possible!"

She placed a hand on either side of Rongamesh's head, and kissed the face of nightmare.

Notes

Kur…Sumerian land of the dead. Could also be any distant land. Must not have thought much about travel.

I am a soldier of Hannibal…Iberian loyalty was personal. The rumor of Scipio's death at one point was enough to cause revolts among Roman Iberia. This is why Gisgo felt he could not trust Senioris. That and Gisgo's a jerk.

'arvey…I think everyone here knows about the Pookah. In ad Porta, KP had her death ray, how could Amy not have a dangerous Cuddle Buddy?

Vivant…long live. In this case, res publica is the Republic, and we all know Ronicus. Just hope they can find him.

Possibilli omne possible…for a Possible, all things are possible. Again, thanks to King in Yellow for that phrase of phrases.


	14. The Shadow of Tiamat

14. The Shadow of Tiamat

Nova Carthago knew silence. The stillness in the air caused merchants to stop at their stalls, fishermen to stand still at their boats, priests to pause at their altars. Even the mercenaries and assassins stopped their carousing to look around nervously. It was the silence before the storm.

But the storm did not come from the sea as expected, nor did it climb over the hills to reach the city. It came from nowhere; a sudden darkness broken by the lightning. Hail shredded the awnings and sent people fleeing from the streets. Yet their homes were no haven. The earth heaved beneath them. People reentered the streets and headed for the gates.

The throne room was not immune. Amyaravix was thrown into her opponent. They crashed into a wall, knocking the Thracian unconscious. Amyaravix's smile was cut short when she realized she had fallen on one of her adversary's javelins. She looked at her arm.

"Blimey! That smarts!"

Yori and the Ethiopian had been springing in opposite directions when the floor abandoned them. Each rolled back onto her feet. They looked up to the platform.

Kim was kissing Rongamesh. He held her in his left arm in a mockery of an embrace. His right hand continued to work the sword into the hole in her cuirass. A wind stirred his remaining hair. It also brought tendrils of darkness that curled around the two figures on the platform, enveloping them. Soon night shrouded the platform.

The Ethiopian grabbed up her spear and leapt into the darkness. She jabbed the spear where she knew the woman stood. Satisfied with her first attack, she drew back for another thrust.

Something propelled her off of the platform and out of the darkness. Yori stared her in the face; her fists were in front of her. The Ethiopian looked down to see the fans, angled downward. A steel rib jutted out from each and had passed through her ribs on either side of the sternum, piercing her heart.

Yori gave a slight shudder. The Ethiopian smiled with grim satisfaction.

"I could not have missed."

Yori pulled out her blades and the Ethiopian fell lifeless to the floor. For a moment, she stared at her. She turned and stepped toward the platform then stopped.

_No, this quest belongs to Kimora-sama. She will save Ronicus-san, or die in his arms. Either way, she is most fortunate of women._

SPQR

Kim opened her eyes. Darkness. Darkness like she had never seen before. It was not the darkness of the night; broken by the moon and stars and the Milky Way. Nor was it the complete night under the Earth. Instead, she saw darkness and shadow, night and deeper night. _Where am I? __How can I be seeing in this?_

She took a step toward something in the distance. Something crunched under her feet. Without looking she knew they were bones. The ground was strewn with bones, dry and ancient. The air had a tinge of decay.

Reaching behind her back, she pulled out what looked to be a broken dagger. She removed the fake shard and turned the wolf's head. The black obsidian blade stood out against the darkness. It was not much, but she was armed.

A rattle caused her to turn and crouch. The greave on her left leg turned something aside. She sensed it was blind movement rather than an attack. There were other things moving in the darkness with her. All were headed to the horizon and the mountains. _Mountains? They seem to be roiling like storm clouds._

Nothing approached her as she walked. Finally she saw something other than dark. A figure bathed in a sickly green light. It was turning, like an insect cocooned in a spider's web.

"Ron!"

Kim recognized the blond hair and pale face. His eyes were closed. He appeared to be in coils of smoke. When she had been very small, she once had gone to the chicken coop to hold a chick and hear it chirp. A snake had gotten in and was crushing a chick. She had had nightmares for weeks. That was what this looked like to her.

She sprang at the coils. The dagger struck sparks as scales turned it aside. Part of the mountain lifted. Great green eyes opened, and then narrowed at her. The hissing was more in her head than in her ears.

_Tiamat…_

The Great Dragon of Chaos regarded the tiny foe before her. Kim could feel the contempt in her snort. Something hit the back of her cuirass. She turned and slashed with her dagger. There was resistance, and a skin of darkness ripped open, spilling soot instead of blood. Strange things made of night threw themselves at her. The dagger sliced through one after another. Kim had not fought with such ferocity since she last faced Shegovia, when she thought the Ligurian had killed Ronicus. Before long, the ground before her was heaped with motionless things.

A low grumble came from the Dragon. Kim watched as bones came down from her. They looked like the ribs of a bat's wings. The first one shattered on her cuirass. She deflected another with a vambrace. One slipped past her guard. It struck at the opening in her cuirass.

The spine lifted her off the ground. With a cry she hit the bone again and again. Finally, it cracked and snapped. She fell to the ground. With a shudder she touched the object protruding from her side. It took forever to remove it. Her breathing was uneven as she made herself stand up.

Tiamat's chuckle echoed in the dark. Kim ignored her as she reached out to touch Ronicus's face. She tried to raise her dagger, but the pain in her side stopped her. Tears blurred his image as she drew closer. A gasp escaped her as she stumbled against the coils.

"I failed." She brought her face next to his. He was so cold. "Forgive me."

Blood covered her hand as she held it against the gap in her cuirass. The other one could barely hold onto Ronicus. She could feel the darkness closing in on her. Her eyes refused to stay open. Her knees began to buckle. The bones at her feet called her to join them. She began to fall.

Something grabbed her.

With a start she saw a hand. His hand. Ronicus's eyes were open. He strained to speak.

"Name…"

"Ron!" Kim struggled to stay on her feet. "Ron! It's me, Kim! I, I tried to free you. I can't defeat her…she's too strong."

"Name…" it was little more than a hiss. "…iss name…"

"Name? Ron, I don't understand." But Ron could not speak anymore. The coils around him tightened. He screwed his eyes shut as he endured the pain.

_Name! Name! iss name…HIS NAME! Who's name? _Suddenly she saw a little white mouse in her mind. She forced herself to remember the recitation. She ran it through her mind until it came to her. Taking a deep breath, she summoned her dwindling strength.

"MARDUK!"

The laughter stopped. A low growl shook the ground. Another blow came at her. She had taken her helmet off to kiss Ronicus. Instinct caused her to jerk her head forward. The strike almost missed her. Kim screamed as she felt hair and skin shear away from the back of her head and neck.

"MARDUK!"

The cry echoed in the dark. The green eyes leered at her. Ronicus's eyes were closed, but his hand kept her from falling. Defiance lit Kim's eyes as Tiamat bent her head down to finish off the irritant.

There was a rumble from the sky. Gold light cut through the darkness. A massive figure strode forward. It was in the shape of a man, yet it touched the sky. Skin glowed like polished bronze. The eyes were golden. He was dressed like Rongamesh, complete with long curly hair and beard. One hand held a spear, the other a net.

Tiamat recoiled from the light. Kim could at last see her tormentor. The upper part was sheathed in black scales. The middle section was gray and pink skin. Behind it were bones and withered sinews. She was half-way between rebirth and total dissolution. A terrible scream came from her throat as she rose to meet Marduk.

The coils around Ronicus gave way. They began to fall.

SPQR

Kim felt the grass against the back of her head. She could smell flowers. When she opened her eyes, a flawless blue sky greeted her. Ronicus lay beside her. It required little effort to touch him. That was good; for she had so little left.

As she caressed his cheek she looked to a light. People were coming from a plain. Some she did not know. But how could she mistake Anneas? Or Lucretia Brutus? With a sigh, she knew why they were coming.

Ronicus opened his eyes. He sat up beside her. She smiled.

"Kim! I knew you would come." He wrapped his arms around her. His joy changed to alarm as he saw her side.

"I…I never told you." She sighed. "The first time we kissed. I knew then it was my destiny…to die in your arms. But, but I thought that would be so many years from now! After life and love and children and grandchildren." Tears welled up. "Don't forget me."

"That's quitter talk, KP!" Ronicus reached to the buckles of her cuirass. She stopped him with a gentle touch.

"I want to see you, Ron. I want you to hold me. Remember me…"

He looked stricken, then just as quickly it passed. "Remember! Of course! Kim, the saga! Remember…remember why Enkidu turned against Rongamesh. Isthar had given him the flower of immortality. He could keep himself immune to all mortal weapons and diseases, or cure one other person! He let Enkidu's love die rather then give up immortality!"

"That…was just a story."

"So was Tiamat!" Ronicus trembled as he pulled her close. "If everything else has come true…" He bent down toward her. "I give up immortality. I give up deathlessness. I will not live without love."

Her lips were cold. She reached up with the last of her strength to kiss him. He was so warm, so warm.

It flowed through her. Warmth and strength. It flowed with the power of Life, the joy of Love. She brought her arm up behind his head to press his lips even closer. He pulled her to her feet, never breaking off the kiss. Her legs were steady. The raw feeling at the base of her neck faded away.

Without opening her eyes, she knew the others were going back to Elysium. _That day can wait. I am in his arms. This is paradise._

SPQR

Yori had finished binding captives and wounds. A light burst forth behind her. With Amyaravix and Ruffio, she turned to the platform.

Kim was still kissing Ronicus. It was clearly Ronicus. The left arm held her close, while the right hand dropped a sword bloody to the hilt. Despite that, Kim looked to be whole. They had to part for air.

"Welcome back, Great King."

"Kim." He breathed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"This is the second time you've had to rescue me. I'm afraid I'm setting a bad precedent for side-kicks."

Ruffio ran up Ronicus to give him a hug on the cheek. He handed the Lotus Blade to its keeper.

"Thanks for saving it for me, Little Buddy." Ronicus sheathed it at his side. "Now, how do we get out of here?"

They ran down the stairs and out into the courtyard of the Citadel. Elefist was still locked up, and Hencharion was nowhere to be seen. Only a few people were racing about in terror. The storm was still lashing the city. Horses were panicked as they went this way and that. Running to the stables, they found only three stalls still closed. Junuris and Zeta had blindfolded the horses and kept them calm.

"We released the others when the storm hit." Junuris smiled. "It will take time to calm them enough to ride. You should not have any pursuit for a while."

Ronicus shed the bulky corselet for his old tunic and cuirass. The Lotus Blade resumed the shape of an old Italian sword. "Thanks, Junuris."

Both Junuris and Zeta had an odd look for a moment. "It was not you at all, was it?" Zeta looked into Ronicus's eyes. "No. That thing wore your flesh, but it was not you."

_Then there is nothing to forgive, or to resent. _Kim banished all thoughts of what Rongamesh may have done. She was a priestess of Minerva, goddess of Wisdom. There was no greater foolishness than to hate someone for something they did not do.

"We must go." Yori seemed anxious. "When Fate gives one an advantage, it is wise to seize it at once."

Amyaravix ran to the sally port and opened it. Kim could see down by the lagoon. A coracle was being drawn by invisible hands to the choppy waters.

"We'll be fine." Amyaravix smiled at Kim as the woman mounted her horse. "Those aren't waves! You should see the Channel!"

"Why didn't you tell me about your friend?"

"Couldna' do that, Luv. You'd a thought I was daft!" She gave Kim's horse a slap on the rump and laughed as the three riders took off in the storm. Junuris and Zeta gave a wave, and closed the gate behind the four escapees.

Notes

Marduk…Chief god of the Babylonians. He destroyed Tiamat. When you have a big job, call on the pros.

Lucretia Brutus…daughter of Marcus Junius Brutus, founder of the Republic. Her death was the catalyst that overthrew the Tarquins.

Elysium…the Greco-Roman Heaven. All the great heroes went there (unless they were deified, of course.) Kim can be pretty sure she'll end up there, just not right now.


	15. Most Fortunate of Women

16. Most Fortunate of Women

They raced the long circuit of the wall. Few were at their posts during the storm. Those that were only saw three more fugitives seeking escape from the city.

Soon, they were in the surrounding hillside. Once they were well away from the city and out of the storm, Ronicus slowed his horse to a walk. As badly as he wanted to go to Kim, he acted as an officer should.

"We'll keep a staggered formation." He shouted. "I'll scout ahead. Yori, you bring up the rear." She raised her bow in acknowledgement.

The hills made it difficult to keep track of each other. Kim was relieved when they came to an open area. She could see Ronicus ahead. _Where's Yori?_ She came around the bend, her horse barely walking. Kim waved to her. Yori began to raise her hand in reply when her horse hit a dip in the road. Kim watched as the woman lurched forward.

"Ron, stop!"

She raced her horse back to Yori. Kim caught her just as she was about to slump from her saddle. There was moisture against Kim's leg from where she had brushed her tunic. Yori was pale.

Ronicus was already dismounted and waiting to take Yori. Kim let her slide into his arms. He carried her over and set her under a tree. Kim stifled a scream when she saw the blood on her leg.

Ronicus carefully opened the lower part of Yori's tunic. It was soaked with blood, as were the bindings beneath. Something was in her side. He touched the fragment of antelope horn, and it cut his fingers. That was not what made him jerk his hand back. He did that when Yori cried out in pain.

"Forgive my weakness." She gasped. Ronicus knelt beside her, Ruffio on his shoulder. Kim stood behind them. "It has…been my honor…to serve with you all."

She tried to raise her hand to touch Ronicus, but lacked the strength. So she gazed longingly at him, until even that was too much. Yori closed her eyes, and her breathing grew shallower. At last she whispered.

**Life was too short for sorrows,**

**Yet 'twas far too long**

**To have not known Love.**

Ronicus looked up at Kim, she nodded.

Avoiding the wound, he tenderly gathered Yori into his arms. He kissed her. When he opened his eyes, he knew hers were closed forever. But there was a smile.

SPQR

They had three horses, but Ronicus could not bear the thought of draping Yori's body over a saddle like some hunter's prize. So they removed the spear head, and wrapped her in a blanket. Kim helped him set the body before Sam's saddle. She held it in place as Ronicus carefully mounted his horse.

He let the reins fall, trusting Sam to choose a path as he held onto Yori with both hands. Ruffio rode with Kim, weeping and wailing the entire time. Kim rode through her own tears, and listened to Ronicus.

He sang to Yori. He recited poems. He flattered, he teased, he cajoled. He courted Yori.

_As he courts me._

He talked about everything; from the creation of the pocketus to the existence and nature of the gods. He revealed dreams, he confessed fears. He planned a future. He built a home.

He named children.

That afternoon in the saddle he lived a life with Yori and for Yori. And had Kimora Possibillis not loved Ronicus Stoppabullus before that day, no power on any Earth could have torn her heart from his afterwards.

In the evening Sam left the trail following the scent of water. It led them to a stream running through a grove, the banks lined with wild flowers. They laid Yori among them and, while Ronicus cared for the horses, Kim prepared rations.

They ate in silence. When he was finished Ruffio climbed into his saddle pouch. He emerged with sword and shield and was wearing his helmet and a harness containing his decorations. Climbing onto Yori's shoulder, he detached the one representing his Civic Crown and laid it upon her. He kissed her cheek. Once he climbed down, he drew his sword in salute. His tiny voice was hoarse.

"Fidelis ad urnam!" With great ceremony he turned to face the setting sun: a guard of honor.

Ronicus approved. "I'll take second watch."

But the little white mouse shook his head. "Decurio." He pointed his sword at Ronicus. He thumped his own chest. "Praetor!"

"Finally pulling rank on me, Little Buddy." Ronicus smiled sadly.

Kim spoke. "Ron, Ruffio knows he can sleep as much as he wants in his saddle pouch tomorrow. But we have a long ride back to Terraco. Neither of us has slept well for days, and we may yet have to fight. Ruffio's giving us a chance to rest."

He could only nod.

She put her hand on his shoulder. "Ron, what you did today…was beautiful! I love you with all my heart."

"I love you, Kim." They kissed. She opened her eyes to read the sorrow in his.

"I love you." He repeated. "Brickus loves Bonillia. Joshua loves Tara. I'm sure Hannibal still loves Shegovia." His face shook. His voice wavered as his heart broke. "But no one loved Yori! NO ONE!"

Kim held his head to her shoulder as he wept. She stroked his hair and whispered over and over. "I'm here, Ron. I'm here." He could not see her smile.

_You are wrong. Today Yori-sama was most fortunate of women. Today you loved her, Ronicus._

SPQR

They awoke before dawn. Ruffio was still at his post, having now turned to face the rising sun. They could not risk a pyre, so the Lotus Blade became a spade, and as Ronicus dug, Kim gathered stones.

After they finished they removed their outer garments and washed in the stream. They put on the finest clothing they had available. Ronicus wore his officer's tunic and armor. Kim wore a new gold chiton and shoes she had purchased in Nova Carthago. Her priestess medallion was around her neck. She would officiate.

Ronicus turned to Yori. Kim put out her hand.

"Wait."

She went over to her saddle bags. A short search found the gift that had so excited the admiration of the priestess Drusilla. She had planned to present it to him in front of his men before the assault on Nova Carthago. Now it had another purpose.

It was a scarf to keep his cuirass from chafing his neck. She had woven it from the finest material she could find; strong yet soft. On the lower part, the part which would lie hidden in his armor, she had embroidered the story of their lives together. It began with two small children meeting beneath an olive tree. There was a boy declaring his love for a girl to the youth who would one day be his general. The Silly Sybil Dance was there, of course. After that were the adventures of Roniucs and the Masked Warrior of Mystery. The last picture was that of a one eyed lion releasing two eagles that flew away with wing tips touching. One had brown eyes, the other green. Under the green eyed eagle was a declaration.

**Ronicus amo.**

_And it's even red. An appropriate color._

Something pulled at the hem of her chiton. Ruffio held up a garland of flowers. Kim nodded her thanks, and laid it upon the cloth. She rose to face Ronicus, and spoke with ceremony befitting a priestess.

"Ronicus, a veil for your bride."

After the ceremonies were performed and the last stone was set in place, Ronicus reached for the Lotus Blade to cut some flowers. He found it was not a sword he held, but a turf cutter. For the first time that day, he smiled. The blade sliced through the ground and the sod came up in long rich strips.

When Kim and Ronicus finally rode away, hand in hand, instead of a barren cairn they left a flower tossed mound. A mound in the center of a grove that soon became known as a most auspicious place for lovers. So much so that in a future generation, the priestesses of Venus declared that surely the goddess herself must have walked there.

An open air shrine was built, and none other than Gaius Julius Caesar commissioned the statue. Inspired by a vision, the artist worked at a fevered pace. None who saw the statue were unmoved. Even those who rejected the goddess in a later time could not bring themselves to destroy the face, so they incorporated it into a new statue for a new shrine.

And, to this day, they come. Flowers are offered, candles lit. Hymns are sung and prayers are lifted up, to the almond-eyed Virgin of the Grove.

Notes

Fidelis ad urnum…Faithful to the urn. Literally to the death.

Decurio, Praetor…A decurio commanded a squadron of cavalry. A Praetor ranked just below a Consul and could command an army. Yeah, Ruffio does have rank here.

Ronicus amo…I love Ronicus. Surely you guessed that.

Ceremonies…Yes, he married her. Even today in China, dead women are wed. Hard to explain, but they feel it completes both parties. What greater thing could they give her? As for the author, he could not give Yori Ronicus…only divinity.


	16. Back and Back Again

17. Back and Back Again

Kim was right: Ruffio slept the entire day. Kim and Ronicus rode side by side, saying little but touching often. No pursuit came near. That was good: for neither Ronicus nor the Masked Warrior of Mystery were of a mind to take prisoners.

The next day, they came upon a great tree at the side of the road. Once their horses were under it, Ronicus stopped his horse and took the reins of Kim's into his hand. He drew Kim to him, and the urgency of his kiss for a moment made her fear the return of Rongamesh. Then she saw his eyes and knew Tiamat was indeed destroyed.

"Those lips are deadly, Decurio."

"I saw your eyes, Kim. I know what you were thinking. I worry about him too. I, I hardly remember anything. It was like I could only see when he was quiet. The lagoon behind Nova Carthago stands out for some reason. Most of the time I could just hear laughter, fighting, women..." His eyes went wide and began to water. "KP! I betrayed you! I never meant…I'm not worthy of you! If you…"

"Enough." Her voice was soft yet firm. "I know who I love. I almost died to save him." The next words made her voice catch. "Yori did die. Did we do that for nothing?"

Ronicus was about to answer when a sound brought them both to a stop. It was the unmistakable hiss of an arrow. The shot was high and a black arrow quivered in the tree. Ronicus relaxed. He knew the design. No Iberian or Carthaginian used such long arrows, and no one in the Mediterranean tied their parchments to one with silk. He grasped the silk and pulled it loose. Clearing his throat, he read the letter.

**Ronicus-san, Kimora-sama, Ruffio-Impreator:**

**News of our sorrow reaches us as smoke on the wind. I mourn the loss of my Yori. The small solace I take is that, instead of returning to a land that despised her, she died among those who truly cared for her. That may be all we can hope for in this life.**

**Your actions were watched, so know this: centuries after your deeds of courage have been forgotten, the students of this school will sing of your compassion and marvel that such as you once walked the Earth.**

**You need not fear pursuit. We have met with Lord Elefist, and reminded him of why he calls me General, and others call me Master.**

**I have but two things left to teach you, Ronicus-san. I will come to you in time. For now, behind this tree under the rocks is a gift worthy of a beloved son-in-law.**

**Go in peace to your lord. May you experience every joy this life has to offer.**

**Yamanouchi Mushashi**

**general, sword-maker, Master, Father**

Ruffio had awoken with the arrow. Tears dripped from his whiskers as Ronicus read. For a moment, Kim thought that Ronicus would weep. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. There was a long exhale, and he opened clear eyes.

"The Way is…acceptance. We've given the Shade of Yori tears for two days. Now we will give her smiles."

He took Kim's hands into his. "And I make you two promises. First, if ever you need me, call me. I'll be there. Doesn't matter where, doesn't matter when."

"That's my line, mister." She teased.

"Not for now, KP." He smiled back.

"What's the second promise?"

"That our eldest daughter will have the most unusual, and beautiful, name in all of Rome."

"I'll seal that one with a kiss." She pulled him to her. "Now, you have a wedding present?"

Ronicus dismounted and walked behind the tree. He returned with something wrapped in canvass. They gasped when he opened it to reveal an exact copy of his old sword in a beautiful red lacquered sheath. No Italian sword had ever gleamed so brightly, or held so fine an edge. There was another note.

**The time may come when Ruffio must bear the Lotus Blade. Should that time come, I began this before you came to me. Long may your family carry it honorably.**

Smiling, Ronicus packed the sword away carefully. "Enough of a break. We need to get back to Scipio."

SPQR

Another day's travel brought them closer to Roman territory. While they watched ahead for ambush, they did not trouble with the rear. The Master had their backs. With three horses, they made very good time.

A noise came from ahead. They left the road to hide behind a copse of trees. There was the sound of several horses. Ruffio was the first to recognize the standard: a golden mouse.

"Nostri! Nostri!"

Spurius and another man passed by, followed by the rest of Ronicus's command. Kim pulled on her helmet, and they rode out behind them.

"You may want to look to your right, Spurius." Ronicus called out.

The unit stopped. They were suitably embarrassed. "Sir! Thank all the gods! We were told you were on a scouting mission, but everyone feared the worst. Scipio is…"

"More careful with his plans than you are, I hope." Ronicus cut off his lieutenant. "There may be other riders about. We'll go to Scipio later."

It was a pleasant ride for Ronicus and Kim, completely at ease for the first time in days. The men were eager for news from their commander and his companion. They demanded information regarding the city. In particular, they wanted to know where the best bazaars and inns were located.

_We know what's going on now. _Kim thought. _They're thinking about loot._

Another company of cavalry came up later that day. Their commander saluted. "It's good to see you again, Ronicus. I'm sure the General has many questions. You may go to him now."

SPQR

The army was on the march. They camped along the shore, within sight of the fleet. Kim and Ron were escorted to the command tent. Scipio greeted them warmly, and began to discuss his plans.

"We left only a small garrison at Terraco. I have five legions, and 2.500 horsemen. Laelius commands the fleet. This is our great throw in the game. We will make no siege; Nova Carthago will be taken by storm."

"A frontal assault?" Kim asked.

"I know it's risky, but your reports confirm that no reinforcement has come to the city. We have a massive superiority in men, especially trained men. With the army and fleet cooperating, we should be able to overwhelm the defenses by the end of the first day. According to rumors, there was quite a disturbance in the city. Perhaps it will have affected the garrison."

Ronicus stared at the map. Something gnawed at him. "Sir…"

"Yes, Ronicus?"

"I…nothing. We'll be ready to take our places when the battle comes."

"Just what I wanted to hear. The Priestesses of Minerva have remained in Terraco, so you will be my contact with the goddess, Kimora. I may need the Masked Warrior as well."

"Both Priestess and Warrior are yours to command."

"Good. Now both of you get some rest. You'll be going back to Nova Carthago, this time openly."

SPQR

Nova Carthago

"What?!" Hencharion shouted at the rider.

"General, a Roman army approaches. They will reach the city by tomorrow morning. There is a fleet with them."

"So Scipio makes his move." Lord Elefist purred. "Do not worry, Hencharion. I have my sources. Three sets of riders have already been sent out."

"They had better be! Now, all we have to do is hold out a few days and Scipio will find himself trapped by three armies against the city walls."

"Perhaps I did not make myself clear. There were three sets of riders, but all with one destination…Lord Gisgo."

"But Hasdrubal Barca is closest!" Hencharion glared at the Han.

"Hasdrubal Barca is engaged. Extracting his army could be dangerous. Gisgo has been ready to march since he returned to his command. He will be able to judge if he needs more men when he gets here."

Hencharion walked up to Lord Elefist. "I know you are his consultant, but I command the city defenses! His grab for glory puts us all at risk! You might just get another new scar to go with the one you brought back from your pursuit of Ronicus and Kimora."

Lord Elefist smiled, and the half-healed wound on his left cheek made the expression even more dangerous. "Those are the risks one takes. You may remember that, though I understand it has been a while since you actually led men into battle."

"We'll see about leadership! I've heard so much about you and your men. Tomorrow, we'll see what you can do."

SPQR

Ronicus and Kim ate a late dinner in his tent.

"You know, there are rumors about us." Kim smiled at him as she poured some more wine. "Can you imagine what they would say if they knew I was not a boy?"

"If they knew that Badicus babes like you were out here, we'd never need to levy men again…we'd have to turn the volunteers away." His smile faded. "Uh, Kim, about tomorrow. I'd like it if you stayed back."

"My place is with you." Her eyes flashed.

"And my place tomorrow is in support." Ronicus was careful with his next words, as careful as if it were Hannibal across from him. "You aren't trained for battle, it's different. If anything were to happen, I could never forgive myself."

"Nothing will happen. You'll need my bow and spear."

"Actually they're needed somewhere else." Ronicus stared into her eyes. "We'll need someone to be ready to get to the Citadel the moment the gates are taken. Scipio will want…"

"The hostages." Kim finished his thought. "You're trying to keep me out of danger. I appreciate that, Ron, but…"

"Sneaking into the Citadel is not what I'd call easy, or safe. I'd keep you in the camp if it were possible. But we know about you and danger."

"Old friends. Along with Trouble." Kim laughed. "Yes, sir! Obeying orders, sir!"

She gave him a mock salute, and a very real kiss. "I have a tent waiting. Good night, beloved."

"Good night, Kim."

After she left, Ronicus walked over to his cot. He brought out the Master's gift. A whetstone moved along the blade under his hand. Ruffio watched grimly as his friend honed his new weapon. Kim had told him why Yori had left the Master's Compound, who had prompted her to come to Nova Carthago, and to her death.

_And he is still in the city_. Somewhere tomorrow, Ronicus would find him. He looked at Ruffio. His breathing was even, his voice set and grim.

"The Way, Ruffio, is vengeance."

Notes

Nostri…our people


	17. The Power of the Elephant

17 The Power of the Elephant

Scipio looked at the altar and waited for the auguries. The priest of Mars stepped away from the sacrifice, his blow had been perfect.

"As the knife met no resistance, all will fall before our arms."

The priest of Janus examined the entrails. "I find no obstructions. All will go well for you, my lord. Victory is certain."

They turned to the last of their number. Kim stood back from the sacrifice. She had come a long way from the girl who had fainted again and again in the Temple of Minerva, but she still had no taste for sacrifices. She knew better than to try what the priests had done. A young owl rested on a tree nearby. Its talons were dirty, and she could see the remnants of a snake in their grasp. Owls normally did not eat snakes.

"General, victory will be won. But it may come in an unaccustomed manner."

"Then my dream was indeed a gift from Neptune." Scipio turned to his officers. "Gentlemen, begin your advance."

The men behind Scipio turned to go to their units. Some grasped arms in friendship. A certain decurion walked up to Kim. Patrician propriety forbade anything beyond holding hands and a chaste kiss.

"Be careful, Ron. There's no room to maneuver down there. I'll be there if you need me."

"The homo-Ronicus is all about the careful. Isn't that right, Praetor?"

Ruffio stuck his head out of Ron's cuirass. He was armed and equipped for battle. The little white mouse smiled to Kim and nodded; the crest of his helmet bobbed.

"You take care of him, Ruffio."

"Dictum ac factum!"

She could barely let Ronicus's hands go as he stepped back. Risk was something they had accepted years ago. They had faced men stronger, more experienced, and almost always more numerous. But they had always come back. Yet the last time, there was an extra horse. _Mars and Minerva, siblings of war, watch over my love._

The army left the camp and approached Nova Carthago. The city stood on an isthmus, with only a narrow neck connecting it to the main land. At sea, the Roman fleet began to row toward the city, the decks crowded with marines. Faces were tight with the anticipation of battle and the expectation of loot.

Hencharion watched from the citadel. He had five hundred of his mercenaries with him. The rest were on the high ground behind the eastern wall facing the fleet. As for the militia, they were at the main gate. They stood ready for orders. He raised his hand, and the order was given.

Two thousand militiamen made their way through the narrow gate. Many were well equipped; others had only a spear and shield. The legionnaires stopped and watched. Scipio had expected a sortie. They would wait for the attack, and smash the Carthaginian amateurs before overwhelming their hirelings behind the walls. Romans joked as the enemy came out.

"Maybe we won't have to fight."

"You know, Scuplius, they'd give us their weapons if we just threw money at them."

It took time for the militia to exit the narrow gate and form their line. The Romans waited. They hardly noticed the small group of riders who came out at the last and rode down the line. Those who did thought nothing of these alien looking men who took position front and center of the advance.

Lord Elefist had only thirteen Han warriors now. General Yamanouchi had taken a heavy toll with his ambush. But nothing is so meaningless in war as simple numbers. _That fool Ronicus may have the Lotus Blade, but today he will learn what the Power entails._

He opened his mind, and strength flowed from the ground. It coursed into him and through him. A fierce joy sang to what was left of his soul. The thrill was undiminished from the first time he had done this, under the General's tutelage. Red eyes opened as he displayed the first aspect of the Power: the Strength of the Elephant.

Had the Romans been able to see his eyes, they would have worried. If they had known what they saw, they would have panicked. Every heart and mind was open to him. He knew where the enemy was strong and where he was weak. Already he saw who would run, and who would rather die than have an enemy see his back. The Han turned his horse to his left, ever so slightly, as he made for the weak point of the Roman line. How he loved this second aspect: the Sight of the Elephant.

A low hum started in his throat. The glow in his eyes died down, but was reflected in the eyes of others. First it glowed in the eyes of his own escort and then in dozens, then hundreds more men. Soon the entire Carthaginian advance moved with an assurance and eagerness for battle. Even with their greater numbers, how could the barbarians stand before the third aspect: the Call of the Elephant?

The hastai clashed their pila against their shields as the enemy neared. Velites ran forward to hurl their javelins. Their deployment was not the usual one as the ground was narrow and their intent was to attack the city walls. They had ladders with them. Now some were beginning to have doubts concerning an instant victory.

A javelin lofted toward him. Lord Elefist slapped from the air with his sword. More came. He caught one and hurled it into the enemy. The militia cheered. Drawing a deep breath, he gave out a deep, roaring battle cry that was taken up by two thousand men. The velites ran back through their lines. The hastai started forward, less certain than they had been a short time before.

The pila made no more impression on the attack than the light javelins. Militiamen threw javelins of their own at the Romans. Some of Lord Elefist's men used darts. Now he had both his swords in hand. Two lines crashed together with a cry of rage and pain.

Legionnaires drew their short swords and tried to get past the Carthaginian spears. In the narrow neck of land, their greater numbers were unable to overlap the enemy flanks. Knots of men fought in front of the main lines as the battle ebbed and flowed. Wherever the battle was hottest, one could find Lord Elefist and his men.

The Han warrior was like nothing the Romans had ever seen. He combined the ferocity of the Gaul with the cunning of the Greek. Like a Gaul, he went after officers and men of conspicuous bravery. None lasted long before him. Efforts to bring him down using superior numbers failed as his warriors kept other Romans back. His example heartened the militia, which continued to press forward. The fire which had burned so fiercely in Elefist's eyes could hardly be seen in the two thousand, but it was more than evident in their determined assault.

Scipio frowned as he ordered more men into the line. Like his men, he had expected this to be a very short phase of the battle. He had half hoped to enter the gate on the heels of the militia within minutes of the battle's onset. The fleet waited for the signal to attack. It pained him to have to delay that order.

The Roman cavalry stood by. Horses were worse than useless against city walls. With water on three sides of the city, they lacked the usual duty of watching for fugitives. They waited for the faint chance of a pursuit. One company in particular stewed in frustration. Its standard was the golden mouse.

Ronicus felt his jaw tighten as he watched the battle. The Han warrior was everywhere. At last he could stand it no more.

"Sir, what are you doing?" Spuris started.

"I'm going after their leader." Ronicus replied from his saddle. "We have to take him down. They'll run after that."

"But, sir, we have strict orders to stand. Laelius…"

"Commands the fleet! He isn't here!" Ronicus had sword and shield in hand. "Anyone interested in coming with me?"

Thirty men mounted their horses. The other squadrons looked askance as the golden mouse left the hillside to join the melee.

"BOOYAH!"

The militia had stopped its advance. Lord Elefist judged it too dangerous to stretch his line any further. They had already put the Roman well behind their schedule, and time was on his side. There was no need to win, only to delay. Within a few days, Gisgo would come up to find an exhausted Roman army outside of the city. As for Lord Elefist, his own objective was nearing him. He smiled as the Champion galloped toward him.

Ronicus lacked the easy control of Lord Elefist. The Power roared through him. He shook from its effect. It pulled him to Lord Elefist. His eyes were blood red. When he drew near to his enemy, his voice was deep and strong.

"I have come for you, Elefist!"

"Indeed." Lord Elefist smiled. "Shall we play?"

"This is no game!"

The Lotus Blade had the form of the old Italian sword. It rang off Elefist's blade with a shower of sparks. Each man turned his horse back and they made another rush at each other. Ronicus rained blow after blow upon his opponent.

"You lured her here!"

A strike almost jarred a sword out of Lord Elefist's grip. He frowned and prepared an attack of his own, only to have to desperately fend off another blow at his neck.

"You made her leave the Master!"

Again Ronicus's attack was only just turned back. Lord Elefist began to draw more of the Power back into himself. The look on Ronicus's face caused him alarm.

"YOU KILLED YORI-SAMA!"

Every blow from the Roman now took both blades to catch. The few strikes he was able to get in were all easily turned aside by the shield. No Champion had ever given him such trouble. This was more than trouble: Lord Elefist was in danger.

He was a moment too slow. Only one blade met the Lotus Blade. Ronicus's attack was turned, but the sword snapped. As Ronicus drew back again, Elefist acted. He threw the hilt at the Champion's face and as Ronicus blocked it with his shield, Elefist stabbed downward with his other sword. Sam screamed and crumpled.

Ronicus was pinned to the ground by his horse. Lord Elefist had used none of his darts in the charge. Now he threw one at a trapped target. It thudded into the Champion's shield. Next he drew up his horse to trample his enemy. A white blur latched onto the horse's forelimb and stabbed. The horse backed up, shook his leg, and Ruffio went flying.

Before Lord Elefist could resume his attack, Ronicus took a deep breath. His entire face glowed with power. The hairs on his head stood on end under his helmet. He raised his hand and brought it down. Lord Elefist's horse stumbled back as the ground shook under his feet. The Master had never taught Lord Elefist the Footfall of the Elephant.

His horse refused to advance now. The darts proved ineffective as Ronicus caught each one on his shield. Well, he did not need to kill the Champion himself, only to be there.

"Wei!"

Lord Elefist's lieutenant broke from the fight with the Romans at his master's call. He leapt from his horse to advance on Ronicus. Sam was unable to rise, and Ronicus could not defend against both men.

Spurius dismounted his horse to stand between Ronicus and Wei. The Han smirked. So far these Romans had done much better, but now it was time to end the fight. He rushed Spurius, only to have him step aside at the last moment and deliver a kick into Wei's back. He barely rolled away from Spurius's thrust.

The men of the Golden Mouse were holding their own. Their greater numbers helped, and Lord Elefist's men had been fighting for some time now, but it was more than that. They moved with a grace and acumen unknown among Romans. The Carthaginian ranks were tired and losing the taste for battle. Lord Elefist moved his horse between Wei and Spurius, allowing his man to remount.

He began to turn to his trapped enemy again when something struck his shoulder. An arrow rebounded off his armor. Turning to where it came from, he saw the Amazon in a chariot. She drew her bow again. Another arrow smashed into his armor, this time his chest. So far the armor was proof against the arrows, but she was drawing closer.

"Return to the city!" Lord Elefist cried.

"Ronicus!" Kim sprang from her chariot as Spurius and others helped shift Sam off of Ronicus's leg. He stood unsteadily, but was otherwise unharmed. Somehow, Kim resisted the urge to hug him.

"Thanks, MW. You saved my life."

"No big, Ron." _Okay, that was a lie._ "You and your men did well. You broke the enemy momentum. Now we can attack."

"Speaking of doing well." Ronicus turned to Spurius. "Where did you learn that?"

"From your instructions, sir."

"Instructions?"

"Why, yes." Spurius looked confused. "You left detailed training instructions when you went on your mission. We followed them to the letter. Now, you stand and rub out your leg while I see to Sam. He should be fine."

"Instructions." Ronicus shook his head. Just then Ruffio climbed back onto his shoulder. He was a little shaken, and his helmet's crest was ruined. The grin was still there, though.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

The little white mouse smiled and shrugged. "Mea culpa."

SPQR

Seeing their leader retreating, the militia fled, Romans hot on their heels. Many were lost as they were held up by the narrow main gate. The mercenaries on the walls drove the Romans away with a hail of arrows.

Scipio gave the order. Reserves moved forward and the fleet pulled ashore to release the marines. Ladders went up, and just as quickly went down. Hencharion sent more men to assist, and militiamen rushed to join the defense of the walls. Arrows, javelins and stones swept ladders clear, and made any effort to near the gate suicidal.

Wherever the assault appeared to gain traction, Lord Elefist would appear. He threw javelins with great effect. Men trying to gain the top of the wall were sent to the Earth. He laughed and joked with the men between assaults, and made a show of how little he feared the Roman missiles. Mercenary and militiaman alike took heart and redoubled their efforts.

From his hillside, Scipio shook his head. The battle before the walls had gone on far longer than anyone would have believed, and now the attack on the city was yielding nothing but casualties. And the sun was waning.

"Sound recall."

Both sides left a great many men on the field. The Romans made their way back to camp with the taunts of the Carthaginians ringing in their ears.

SPQR

Ronicus stroked Sam's mane. The horse was on his side. Since few horses were in the battle, he received plenty of attention from the horse physicians. Now there was another reason to win: it would be weeks before he could make a long walk, so if they had to retreat, Sam would have to be left behind.

"No need to worry there, Sam. We'll pull this one out." He pulled himself up slowly. The bruise on his thigh was large and he hobbled as he left. Kim was with the other priests seeking guidance. Soon it would be time to report to Scipio.

He entered his tent. Ruffio jumped down and settled on the cot to rest. Ronicus sat in his camp chair to rest.

Something caught his eye. It shimmered in the air. He reached for the Lotus Blade, then relaxed.

The figure of the Master floated before his eyes. Eyes shone with affection. The Master bowed his head slightly. Ronicus rose and bowed deeply.

"Ronicus-san. It is a relief to see you are unharmed."

"It was close, Master. I would not be here but for Kim, Ruffio and my men."

"Great things are seldom accomplished alone. But now we must talk about Lord Elefist."

"Forgive me! I almost had him. What a fool I was, slashing like a Gaul! If I had used the point of the Lotus Blade…"

"Twice he has eluded us." The Master's face grimaced. "Had I known what had happened to my Yori, I would never have allowed him to escape that day. I would have pursued him to the very gates of Nova Carthago, even if it had cost me my life.

"Now the honor of vengeance falls to you…her husband. You will not fail this, Ronicus-san. Swear to me, by your ancestors, on your honor as a warrior of Rome, on the Lotus Blade, by whatever affection you had for Yori, and by the boundless love she held for you, that you will see him fall…if at all possible by your hand."

Ronicus's face was grim. "By all that and by whatever gods there be, I swear it!"

"Swear it again."

"I SWEAR IT!"

The Master nodded his satisfaction. "Now you will take one more oath."

"Anything, Master."

"Vengeance you have," and the Master's face softened. "but vengeance will not have you. You will marry Kimora-sama and love her. You will have many children and a long and joyous life together. Nothing would please me more, or Yori."

"That I also swear, Master."

Tears rolled down the old face. "And now I hear Kimora-sama approach. Do not tell her of my visit. Some powers are yet to be learned…or revealed."

The Master faded away. As Ronicus stepped forward, he noticed the moisture on the ground. _I did not think it was a dream._

Kim tied the tent flap behind her. She came up to him and took off her helmet. Her kiss was hungry. When he touched her face, he could feel the tracks of her tears.

"You careless fool" she gasped between sobs. "He could have killed you!"

"But for you and the others he would have. I owe you big, KP."

"Just don't get into that sitch again, please? The gods won't protect us forever." She held onto him tightly. There had been far too many close calls lately; and Yori.

He kissed the top of her head. "We'll be fine, KP."

A sound outside caused Kim to rush to put her helmet back on. A soldier stood outside the tent calling.

"Sir, Warrior, Scipio has called for a council of war."

SPQR

"We inflicted considerable losses on their militia, but made no headway on the city, and I doubt we killed even one mercenary. As much as I would like to give the men a chance to rest, we have no time. None of the Carthaginian armies are more than ten days away. We attack again tomorrow."

"Perhaps now would be the time to tell us what Neptune revealed in his dream." Laelius folded his arms. His marines had suffered badly.

"I…received no details. Only a promise that we would win as the tide of battle ebbed."

The officers were not entirely surprised. Generals often had such dreams, or saw signs of no real use. As long as soldiers took courage from such things, they would continue. At least the auguries had promised success.

Ronicus started at Scipio's admission. He was no more shocked than the others, but his mind flashed back to his time in the citadel of Nova Carthago. A memory of the lagoon.

"Sir…I have it!"

"What?"

"The meaning of the dream! The lagoon…it rises and falls! You can ford it at low tide! If we…"

"Time everything right, we can hit the lagoon wall while it's unmanned!" Scipio smiled. "I knew your mission would bring results! Ronicus, I want you to…"

"I can't lead the attack, sir."

"Why not?" Scipio asked crossly.

"Their leader, Lord Elefist is watching for me. Wherever I am, they'll crowd the walls."

"You'll be along the main gate then. Place you men at the forefront of the attack tomorrow. We'll hit them at dawn. We'll need every possible moment for this to work."

Kim repressed a shudder as Scipio revealed his new plan. Ronicus would be the main focus of the Carthaginian defense. Not just one man, but thousands, would be out for his blood. She wanted to jump in front of Scipio, shout objections. Then she looked at Ronicus, his face set in determination. He would serve the Republic. She would serve as well.

"I'll distract the enemy. The others can attack when the wall is empty."

"And I'll be with them." Kim stepped forward. "Someone will need to secure the hostages as the city falls."

"I want the best five hundred men we have. And get me Cnaes Fullurus."

"But, Scip." Laelius frowned. "you have more experienced Praefects."

"But none who listen better. Now, while we wait, I want to go over your parts in the plan."

While aides sought out the men Scipio sent for and the General reviewed his plan, Kim and Ron slipped close together. No one noticed them holding hands. They would fight tomorrow, but not side by side. Ron knew Kim's abilities, but he hated the thought of not being there with her.

Cnaes Fullurus arrived and was receiving his instructions. The young man nodded as Scipio outlined his duties.

"And should you have any questions, you can rely on the Masked Warrior here, and your chief lieutenant. He should be coming in now."

Centurion Marc Barcus stepped in. "My General needs me?"

Notes

Dictum ac Factum…Said and done!

Mea Culpa…My fault. I don't think Ruffio's really apologizing here.


	18. Vengence and Salvation

18. Vengence and Salvation

The Lagoon of Nova Carthago

Three figures crouched at the edge of the water. They wore no armor in case sharp eyes on the city walls were out to catch moonlight on metal.

"Here." Ronicus pointed to the water. "At low tide you can ford ten across and not even be hip deep. Wait until there's absolutely no one on the wall."

Cnaes Fullurus nodded. "Scipio can trust us. Do you have any questions, Centurion?"

"None." Marc Barcus shook his head.

Cnaes made his way back over the ridge to join his command. Before Ronicus could move, Barcus put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, sir. I'll see to the Masked Warrior's safety myself."

_Until your missions diverge. _"Thanks, sir."

"You don't call me sir, sir." Barcus grinned. "Just be careful for a change."

The two got up. Ronicus moved stiffly. His right thigh was badly swollen. He gritted his teeth and was able to walk normally by the time he reached Kim and Lodi.

Lodi was examining the corselet Kim was wearing. His men were working to repair the hole in her cuirass. For now she wore the new armor of reinforced linen. It was much lighter than her bronze armor. She retained her helmet, greaves and vambraces. Lodi continued his report.

"The hostages should be in the west tower, probably in the main courtyard. Once you get over the wall, they should think you're a messenger from the main defense."

Kim looked up and saw Ronicus. He made of show of walking up vigorously. The hug and kiss were not at all put on. Lodi looked away in embarrassment.

"You be careful, Ron."

"Look who's talking. I'll be in the middle of an army. You be careful; you'll be all alone once they start for the gate. Do you still have your good luck amulet?"

She touched a cord around her neck. "It never leaves me. Do you want to see it?"

"I, I thought that would negate its power."

"That was to keep you from looking at it then." Kim pulled it out so Ronicus could see the old cameo. He smiled as he touched it.

"Come back to me." She whispered. "I need to finish the inscription on the back."

Lodi cleared his throat. Kim pulled her helmet down upon hearing the pre-arranged signal. Spurius was bringing up the horses.

"We need to go, sir."

Ronicus grasped Kim's arms. "Mars and Minerva protect you."

"And you." Kim gave his arms a bit of a squeeze. She shook slightly as the two men rode away.

Ronicus reached into a saddle pouch. He put the rolled up tree bark into his mouth. The bitterness of the bark made him grimace.

"You're all right, sir?"

"I'll have to be. Hopefully this medicine from Lodi will help. We'll gain the wall today, Spurius."

_I have an oath to keep._

Nova Carthago: the Citadel

"They're coming up?" Hencharion snapped.

"Yes, sir! They're leaving camp now. We can also see the ships pulling off of the shore."

"I thought after yesterday they'd rest for a while." Hencharion shook his head. "We needed the time ourselves, to replenish our ammunition. Tell the officers on the wall to be careful with their supplies."

Lord Elefist entered as the courier left. There was a gleam in his eyes.

"They waste no time. They aren't quite the fools I took them to be."

"Elefist, get your men to the wall! I've pulled up more men from the town to replace the ones you lost yesterday. Fletchers and smiths are busy making new arrows and javelins, but you'll have to conserve ammunition. They'll have to rest after we beat them back today."

"Perhaps not. Scipio must have guessed we'd already have the word out. Lord Gisgo will be here in no more than five days. A retreat at the very least will end his career, and plunge his family into disgrace. He will attack today, and when that fails, attack again, and again. Unlike you, he must conquer or die."

"What does that mean?" Hencharion snarled. His patience with Elefist had ended long ago.

"Only that we hold the advantage. With your permission, I will take my place by the gate." _I have an appointment with Destiny._

SPQR

The Romans marched steadily toward the walls of Nova Carthago, stepping around the evidence of yesterday's battle. Velite and cavalry patrols had prevented the Carthaginians from scavenging their arrows and javelins during the night. The patrols had been less stringent with the women who had come for the fallen. They needed the dead removed anyway.

Cheers rose as Lord Elefist set foot on the wall near the gate. With an easy smile he raised his hand. Bundles of javelins rested against the wall. He made a show of not touching them for now. The missile supply was short. They would have to rely upon sword and spear today.

He scanned the ranks for a particular standard. _The boy will come. Rage and vengeance drive him. Once he gains the wall, the Power will be out of reach and it will be skill against skill. Come, little mouse, I am waiting. _

Trumpets called the attack. Velites raced forward to throw javelins. They made no impression on the defenders, who welcomed the ammunition. Ladders went up. This time there was no storm of arrows. Men raced up ladders, swords clenched in their teeth, shields overhead catching the odd missile.

The first man set his leg on the wall. Elefist walked over and punched his shield. The man struggled to maintain his balance. A kick caused the legionnaire to plummet to the ground. Militia and mercenary crowded at the top of each ladder, stabbing and slashing with their swords. Romans fought back, trying to gain the top. It would be a race of superior numbers against the sun's movement across the sky.

"We need to get him away from the gate."

Ronicus rode behind the ranks of the first wave of attackers. His standard bearer had the mouse hidden for now. The Han warriors were making the escalade near the gate suicidal. Worse, Elefist was so skillful with his sword and hatchet that the ladders were lost as well. The Romans could afford those losses even less than the men.

He led Yori's horse away from the main gate and nearer the sea. The Marine assault crashed against the wall. Numbers told against the Carthaginians. _Now_.

"Uncover Little Ruffio!"

The sun gleamed off the golden mouse. Men cheered the arrival of the man who had turned the tide of battle yesterday. Ronicus raised his hand in acknowledgement. The squadron dismounted. Two troopers stood in front of Ronicus as he approached the wall, their shields protecting him. They also allowed him to limp without revealing his injury to the men around them.

"My Lord, the Champion!"

Lord Elefist struck off the top of another ladder before turning to follow Wei's hand. "He makes his move! Come, everyone!" The Han warriors raced along the wall to reach their lord's goal. The defense suffered the loss of its leader.

"What is that fool doing?" Hencharion shouted. He turned to an aide. "Send the men on the west wall to assist; half to the gate, half to the harbor!"

"But, sir, that will leave the wall undefended."

"No one is attacking! We can always redeploy if they try to move around! Now get those men to where they're needed!"

Signal flags dipped and wagged. Officers along the wall facing the lagoon raised their hands in answer, and the men pounded along the wall to their new positions.

SPQR

Kim crouched beside Marc Barcus. Before the dawn he had come to her and explained his promise to Ronicus. While part of her was annoyed, she carried no shield and lacked confidence in her new armor. _Only a fool spurns aid when it is needed. Mystery Cee Eye Eye Eye._

A man scrambled down the side of the ridge. He nodded to Fullurus. The Praefect turned to his officers.

"You know your positions. We move as quickly as we can. Once we gain the wall, we form in the street and head for the main gate. No stopping is allowed, for ANY reason. Is that clear?"

The men nodded. Fullurus gave them a tight smile. "Quickly now!"

Five hundred Romans ran to the lagoon and splashed into the water. Ronicus had been right; the water barely reached their knees until they were half-way across. No alarm sounded, no men stood on the wall.

"Neptune lowered the lagoon, and Minerva dulled their senses." Barcus looked at Kim approvingly. Ladders went up without opposition. Soon five hundred Romans were over the walls of Nova Carthago.

SPQR

Ronicus stood at the wall, his men crowded around him. They were wary, but no missiles came their way. The Carthaginians made way for Lord Elefist and his men. For a moment there was silence.

"Welcome back to Nova Carthago, Great King! I fail to see your little comfort girl. Has she found a more generous patron? Or perhaps one more generously endowed?" Rude laughter came down from the walls.

"He dared insult your betrothed!" Spurius bristled. "Sir, you're injured, let us…"

Ronicus stared his lieutenant down. He turned back to the Han warrior.

"I've come for you, Elefist!" He slowly spoke the language of the Yamatan. "In the name of the Master, and Yori, I've come for you!"

"Alas, poor Yori!" Elefist's voice lacked any empathy. "When I saw the blood in the throne room, I hoped it was the Roman girl. Yori's love was hopeless, so much easier to manipulate. I've heard you were most tender with your treatment of her. If your comfort girl is not with you, your General must have sent her on another mission. Within these walls perhaps?

"I should find her then, before the garrison does. It would be a shame if you had to bury another virgin bride."

Ronicus howled with rage as he ran for a ladder, his men charging behind him. A warrior started to pull back a javelin. Elefist struck him with his fist.

"No missiles! Ronicus is mine!"

SPQR

Kim watched from the wall as Fullurus and Barcus formed the men in the street along the wall. A patrol came around a corner, turned and ran back for the gate.

"Forward!" The five hundred set off. Barcus looked up one last time and nodded 'good luck'.

Once they started, Kim drew the bow from her back and untied the arrow bound to it. She undid the wrappings to reveal the pitch-smeared rags around the arrow head. A nearby brazier provided a light. Soon the flaming arrow lifted into the air.

From a hillock Scipio saw the signal. "Praefect, form the testudo! Begin the attack on the gate!"

Officers beyond the gate saw their signal. Orders rang out and men moved into a compact formation. Men held their shields overhead. Engineers crouched among them. They moved slowly toward the gate.

No missiles were spared this time. Spears and arrows soon bristled on the upraised shields. Hurled rocks did no better. Quickly the formation reached the gate. Engineers stepped forward with their axes.

SPQR

Kim raced down the streets of Nova Carthago. With her new corselet, she appeared to be a Greek Mercenary. No one stopped the young warrior who was plainly on a mission. Some messages were too vital to trust to anything but a voice.

A handful of militia came up to her. She barely broke stride as she shouted to them. "They have gained the wall! Get to the gate!" Most ran for the gate, but a few fled for their homes. Their news would dishearten others.

She reached the citadel. The gates were well guarded this time, and she lacked both Amyaravix and Yori. _But this time I have a new tool. _Kim made her way around the wall. There was a gap in the watch. A frame was set for cauldrons. She raised her arm and flexed. The anchor shot out from her vambrace and sunk into the wood.

_Mercury, let me fly! _She touched the owl as Lodi instructed. Suddenly she was lifted into the air. She put her feet against the wall to prevent a crash. In seconds she was over. Spare weapons rested along the wall. She took up a spear and detached the anchor as she walked casually toward her objective.

SPQR

Ronicus gritted his teeth each time he lifted his right leg to another rung of the ladder. Spurius crowded behind him, and other men of the golden mouse ascended on the ladders beside his. Lord Elefist and his Han warriors waited, having pushed the Carthaginians aside. It would be hand to hand on the wall.

"Behold, a geek bearing gifts."

The Italian sword rang out of the scabbard. Lord Elefist smiled at the sight of the Lotus Blade's latest incarnation. He gave Ronicus just enough time to take a stance before he launched his attack. A hatchet replaced the sword lost yesterday. Ronicus caught the first blow on the shield, and responded with a thrust that Elefist just barely avoided. The smile vanished, and the Han renewed his attack.

Spurius and a few other men gained the wall with Ronicus, keeping the other Hans at bay. They could make no headway against them, so the ladders stood uselessly against the wall. Elsewhere the Romans were doing even worse. The main hope of victory rested with the gate, where the engineers continued to drive their axes into the wood. And of course, there were the five hundred inside the city.

SPQR

Fullurus's men moved along in the shadow of the wall, making for the gate. He stood in the front rank, Barcus was beside him. A group of militia, little more than boys with spears, dashed out of an alley and attacked. The Romans caught the spears on with their shields and the boys ran. Three men broke ranks to follow.

"Stop!" Fullurus ran after them, Barcus just failed to stop him. The men raced past two buildings when the ambush struck.

The rooftops were lined with women. Chamber pots rained down on the men. That was merely objectionable. Stools and small tables followed. The three hot heads reeled under the attack, and were set upon by the militia. One fell; the other two ran back for the formation. Fullurus stood to cover them when a slate tile struck his helmet. He collapsed. The two men grasped him and dragged him, the militia in pursuit.

"FORWARD!" Barcus bellowed and the Romans surged forward. The militia fell back, and the rain from the rooftops intensified. Tables, boxes, mortars and pestles crashed into shields. The men on the right shifted their shields for protection. They were nearing the gate, so now men on the walls were turning to fire arrows and javelins at their enemies.

SPQR

"That fool!"

Hencharion snarled as he watched Elefist allow the Romans to gain the top of the wall. The city was at risk because Elefist wanted to kill one Roman. Now there were men headed for the gate from within the city. They were making slow progress, the women of the city were attacking from the rooftops, and he had assembled a troop to defend the gate.

The testudo hewing on the gate was another problem. A group of men were having to race around the wall with vats of oil from the harbor's light house. If Elefist had kept the wall clear, the testudo would already be burning. Fortunately the gate should hold long enough for his men to reach the gate before the wood gave way.

SPQR

"You have only felt a portion of the Power. Too bad you will never know the rest! When they write of my conquests, this duel will be a major chapter!"

Lord Elefist shifted to the right and made another attack. The fight had indeed been the stuff of epics. Han and Roman alike had stopped to watch. While he had climbed the wall in a fury, Ronicus fought with patience and cunning, unlike the previous day. Time and again only Elefist's long experience had kept the Roman from landing a fatal thrust. And he kept slashing as well, making every attack risky for the Han.

"I'll finish what the Master began! Yori will be avenged!" Ronicus had his shield up just below his eyes so his enemy could not see his ragged breathing, or the pain tugging at the corners of his mouth. The medicine had helped some, but he had needed days of rest for his leg to recover. Elefist's attack took full advantage of his weakness.

The Han's sword came at Ronicus's eyes. He brought up his sword and shield to catch the blade. The hatchet now went for the right leg. But Ronicus was expecting the move. The Italian blade sheared though the shaft of the hatchet. The men of the golden mouse cheered.

"One more weapon lost, Han."

Without breaking eye contact, Elefist dropped the useless stick and held out his hand. Wei threw a sword into it with practiced ease.

"I always have another weapon, Champion. You, however, have only one life."

SPQR

Barcus could see the gate now. The formation was bearing the marks of their harrowing march through the streets. Several were being carried by comrades, they dared not leave the wounded behind. A detachment of men waited for them, formed from the richest men of the militia, the best equipped, and who stood to lose the most if the city fell.

The Centurion shifted his shield back to the left and drew his sword. He glanced up to the crest of his helmet. The men around him thought he was praying.

"This had better work. ATTACK!"

A barrage of Iberian iron javelins slammed into the Romans as they neared the enemy. The militia surged forward. They were outnumbered by Barcus and his men, but they were at least as well equipped and had had a chance to rest while waiting. The Romans were tired from wading the lagoon, scaling the wall, and the fight through the streets.

Barcus found himself face to face with a man who looked like a fop and fought like a devil. Each pushed against his opponent's shield trying to upset the other's balance. In the narrow street the Roman numbers could not be used. Missiles still poured onto the Romans, forcing men to keep their shields up. Not far away on the wall, men came with vats of flammable oil. Some could be spared for those enemies inside the walls.

SPQR

Ronicus shifted his weight again as Lord Elefist charged. He struck at the last moment, and saw his weapon begin to slide under the metal scales of the Han's armor. With a shout he moved forward.

Elefist leapt back. He spun in the air and landed on one knee. The sword in his left hand shot out and cut deeply into Ronicus's right thigh. He smiled as the Roman went down; the force of his fall jarred the Lotus Blade from his hand. Lord Elefist picked up the object of his deepest desire.

"And now, you are where you were always meant to be. Roman, prepared to join your Yori."

He raised the Blade then stopped. It was still in the form of the Italian blade. "That's not what I want! Where's the Lotus Blade?"

SPQR

While they struggled, no one noticed the little white mouse that jumped from the crest of Centurion Marc Barcus's helmet to run along the heads and shoulders of warriors as they pressed forward. He made it past the last one and stood before the gate.

Pulling a sword out of his scabbard, he smiled when it transformed into a maul. A leap carried him to the cross bar of the gate. No one heard the cry.

"Vivant Res Publica! En Memoriam Yori!"

The cross bar flew up into the air, broken. Carthaginians looked over their shoulders in alarm as they saw the gate open as if my magic. Men with axes stood aside for the legionnaires. Before the trap could close, the militia fled. The testudos joined up under the wall.

Hencharion wasted no time when he saw the gate had fallen. Like any commander, he was prepared for such an emergency. Signals went up, and the mercenaries detached themselves from the battle and ran for the citadel.

SPQR

"The gate has fallen!"

His frustration did not prevent the Han from paying attention to the battle. He turned from his fallen enemy to look at the scene below. Romans were pouring into the city. Now was the time for a concerted counterattack, but his senses told him Hencharion was pulling his men back, leaving the city to its fate.

Ronicus seized his moment. As Elefist was distracted he drew his dagger and lunged forward. The blade drove itself into the Han's leg. Elefist howled with pain and dropped the Italian sword. Ronicus grabbed it in the air. He drew it back for a fatal thrust when Wei kicked him under the jaw. Everything went black.

SPQR

The mercenaries raced to the citadel. On the walls and in the streets, the militia fought on, but with rapidly dwindling strength. Men deserted the ranks to defend their homes. Scipio was drawing to the gate with a thousand men, set on reaching the citadel before a new defense could be arranged. Nova Carthago had not fallen yet.

SPQR

Hencharion watched as more of his men entered the citadel. It was a disappointment to lose the city, and his anger at the Han knew no bounds. The testudo would never have made it if the alien had kept the wall clear as was his duty. Still, war had its ups and downs; one had to be philosophical about these things.

He turned and left the tower, followed by a few officers. There was another piece of business to attend to, the last Carthaginian order he would obey.

"Everyone should be inside by now. If the Romans attack the citadel, we'll show them we mean to fight. Otherwise, we'll just make a show of resistance before entering negotiations." He entered the western tower. "The hostages are in the courtyard?"

"Yes, sir. We have the twenty archers ready, and thirty swordsmen will follow up."

"That's quite a bit of work. Tell the archers to concentrate on the men, especially Junuris. He's armed and quite a fighter. Gisgo was an idiot to lump him in with them. We could have used him on the wall! Now let's get this done before Scipio springs another surprise on us."

"Surprise."

Kim was leaning against the wall as they rounded a corner. "I call on you to surrender, Hencharion, in the name of the Senate and People of Rome."

"And we'll do that, once we've finished with the hostages." Hencharion smiled. "Kimora, we'll be on the same side soon, can I call you Kim?"

"Kimora is fine. And you'll leave the hostages alone."

Hencharion shrugged. "Sorry, Kimora, would love to, but can't. You see the mercenary business is all about the ability to execute. I promised Gisgo if anything ever happened to the city, the hostages would never go home. You're only as good as your word. This is about integrity."

Kim came out to the middle of the floor, spear in hand. Hencharion's officers moved in front of him.

"Take her alive, boys."

Two men charged with swords. Kim took their feet out from under them with a sweep of her spear. She ran over them and attacked the next two. Avoiding a downward stroke of a sword, she seized the man's arm and flung him into the two men rising from the ground. The fourth man tried to get around her right side. Kim kicked the back of his heel and he fell. Dropping her spear, she aimed her hand at the door behind Hencharion. The anchor shot out, and a shocked Hencharion watched as the girl sailed through the air to crash into him. An obsidian dagger was at his throat.

"I believe you were going to rescind your order?"

"Flexibility is important." The mercenary had already recovered his wits. "Come on, men; let's go see to the surrender."

Kim ran down the hallway. A pair of Iberians stood guard to the door leading to the courtyard. "You aren't needed anymore." They left and she opened the door.

Junuris stood armed and ready. Other men were behind him. She could see Zeta with an improvised club.

"Kimora!" Junuris smiled. "Has the citadel fallen already"

"No, but it will soon. Junuris, come with me, we have to get you out of here. There are plenty of Italian veterans out there. If anyone recognizes you, you're dead."

"But I won't leave Zeta!" The young woman came up to put her arms around Junuris.

"I could go with him, what Roman could catch us?" Kim smiled at Zeta's spirit.

"You're a Carthaginian hostage, you'll be safe here. Junuris will have an easier time getting away if he's alone."

Zeta nodded. "Come on," Kim led the way. "We need to get to the stables."

They ran down to the stables. There were no guards. Hencharion had all his men on the wall facing the approach of Scipio. Junuris quickly saddled a horse. He turned to Zeta.

"I will be back for you. If it costs me a mountain of silver or an army of men, I will have you."

Kim turned away as they kissed. She opened the sally port and Junuris rode away.

"I should go back to the others." Zeta said after Junuris made it to the other side of the lagoon and safety. "It will be safer to be found with the hostages." She turned to Kim. "Thank you!"

Kim watched Zeta leave. The surrender was quickly arranged. When Scipio came in, he smiled at her.

"I take it the hostages are safe?"

"Yes, sir. Now, if you don't mind, I wish to find Ronicus."

Scipio dismounted; his face grim. "Take my horse…he's at the Temple of Aesculapius."

SPQR

The Temple of the Divine Physician was crowded with the wounded. Priests moved through them, administering to all despite which side they had fought on. A knot of worried cavalrymen were under a column.

Kim came pushing her way in. "Where is he? Where? Spurius!"

"Over here, Warrior!" Kim ran over to where she saw the men of the golden mouse.

Ronicus was propped up by cloaks. She had never seen him so pale. Bloody rags lay beside a priest who smeared a garlic paste over stitches on the young man's leg. The look of pain vanished when he saw Kim.

"Ron!" she fell to her knees beside him. "My…friend, your betrothed will be so relieved to know you're still alive! How are you?"

"Strange to say…I feel better." Ronicus gave her a weak smile. "The leg's not swollen any more. Maybe later I'll go back to camp. Got to pursue Elefist…he escaped again."

"You'll stay here!" Kim's eyes flashed. "Now, I'll go fetch Kimora, once she's finished with the sacrifices of thanksgiving." _Always another duty. Will there ever be a time for us?_

They clasped hands. She hated to rise and leave, but the sooner she left, the sooner she could return as Kim. No one would question his betrothed kissing him repeatedly. Spurius sent men with her. There was always the chance a group of Romans would not recognize the Warrior in his new armor.

Romans surged through the streets, they invaded shops and houses. Anyone caught on the street suffered the simple order: kill all you come across. Smoke poured from sections of the city.

On the tower of the main gate, Ruffio watched sadly. He sighed.

"Dulce bellum inexpertis."

Notes

Fall of Nova Carthago: For those who wonder why Hannibal never just went and attacked Rome, this is why. Scipio only just took the city with an advantage of almost ten to one. If Rongamesh had been waiting with those mercenaries, it just would not have worked. Scipio's attack, the result of careful planning, could easily have failed, leaving him and his army trapped against the walls of the city.

En memoriam Yori…In the memory of Yori. Little guy loved her too.

Hencharion...The Romans were not above hiring Carthaginian mercenaries taken in battle, especially given the horrible losses they suffered during the war (mabye as many as a third of Rome's men died during the war) and they were a long way from home, making reinforcements an iffy thing to rely on. Why not outsource?

Dulce bellum inexpertis…War is sweet to those not acquainted with it. Sherman said something similar in his famous 'War is Hell' speech.


	19. Very Important Visitors

19. Very Important Visitors

Central Iberia

The main column of Gisgo's army stretched for miles on the road to Nova Carthago. Five brigades of Libyan pike men marched along; almost seven thousand men, supported by another three thousand Iberian light infantry. Parallel columns of infantry and cavalry, along with Numidian cavalry and elephants, ensured that everyone would arrive in concert to attack the Romans while the enemy were exhausted and unprepared.

Gisgo saw the approaching riders. He had received a report of the first day. Lord Elefist had given the Romans all they could handle, and the assault had gone poorly for Scipio. There was no reason to expect anything less than that from the second day.

"My General…Nova Carthago has fallen!"

"What!?" Gisgo roared. The officers behind him looked at each other. Their army was too small to attack the city on their own, and with Rome's naval power, it was unlikely any siege would work. Any successful plan would require the total co-operation of Gisgo and the Barcids. Several men shook their heads ruefully at the thought of that.

The army stopped for the night. When darkness fell, six hundred Iberians left camp, making for a point in the picket line. It consisted of cavalry from their tribe. The horsemen fell in alongside their brethren and the men made for home. Scipio had landed his blow, and the hemorrhaging had begun.

Temple of Aesculapius

A tickle under his nose caused Ronicus to open an eye. He saw red hair. When he shifted, Kim's face looked up at him, her chin resting on her hands. That was when he felt her flesh…her bare flesh…pressed against him.

"Good…morning?" he swallowed.

Kim's face brightened with a smile, but he could see the tears in her eyes. "Good evening." Her voice was husky. "You've missed the morning…three times now."

"It was that bad?"

"Worse." Kim reached up to touch his face, unconscious of what was revealed by her motion. "The physicians had given you up for dead. They wanted to move you out of the Temple. You were taken with an ague, and needed warmth. The Temple has servant girls for such occasions, but I volunteered. I must confess: I had ulterior motives. I was under the impression that saving your life might have a reward."

Ronicus blinked, he had no tears, his mouth was dry, and not just from the thought of who was warming him with her body. He smiled at her. "Well, I am one of the richest men in Rome. Why don't I…"

"You aren't the only one with money." He thrilled at the sensation of Kim moving up beside him. "I bribed the physicians to give us this room, and your men and the Temple's servants to come by at set times and set times only. We have almost an hour to ourselves."

"Booyah." He put his hand on her cheek; she closed her eyes and smiled, leaning into his hand while placing her own over it. She giggled at his clumsiness: when he tried to kiss her lips, he kissed hair instead.

EEEEEE!!!!!

"Ruffio!"

Ronicus shook his head as the little white mouse tumbled off his bed and shuddered on the stand beside it. He tried to glare at Ronicus, but the huge grin of delight could not be hidden. He raced up to hug Ronicus's cheek.

"Good evening." Kim was sitting on a stool by a window. She giggled as she stirred a pot over a small fire. "We were praying you would wake up today."

"How, how long?" _How much was a dream?_

"Three days after they brought you to the Temple." Kim's eyes were haunted. "I had my duties to attend to: sacrifices of thanksgiving, finding a suitable site for a shrine, consecration of said shrine, conferring with the other priests." She rubbed her hand. "The Priest of Mars loves to slap hands overhead.

"You did not wake up during all that time. The priests wanted you removed; they thought the god had decided against your recovery. Scipio, the army, and I would not hear of it. I bought this room in the Temple. When the agues hit I heaped furs on you. I…I wanted to do more, but…" She shook with frustration. "You know patrician propriety."

Ronicus shifted to where he sat up a little more. His stomach growled. "That smells wonderful. What is it?"

"Porridge made of chickpeas with herbs and onion." Kim ladled some into a bowl, and reached down beside the fire to pick up something else. "I have some bread here as well."

She sat on a stool beside his bed. He tried to reach for the bowl, and realized how weak he was.

"Allow me." She propped his head and shoulders up with pillows, making sure to fluff them first. She blew on the porridge before she put the spoon to his mouth.

"This is wonderful. Where did you get it?"

"Get it?" her eyebrow arched. "I made this, Ronicus Stoppabullus. The porridge, anyway, the bread comes from the Temple bakery; they're pretty good."

"Well, it's great. You've really come a long way."

"Kim smiled. "Thanks. Anything worth learning is worth improving upon." _Mystery dee ex vee eye. _"The recipe calls for garlic, but I thought…"

"You thought right, KP. After three days, I'm sick of the smell of garlic."

Ruffio nodded vigorously. "Garlic, bleech!"

"Anyway," Kim said as she continued to feed Ronicus. "they said you could have a small bowl of porridge, some bread, and a cup of watered wine." She poured him a cup and brought it up to his lips.

"Kim, I think I can do that." Ronicus brought his hand up, arm straining from the effort. The cup shook in his grasp until Kim steadied it with her hands.

"I'll help…until you're stronger."

She talked while he ate. Once the city and the legionnaires were under control, Scipio met with the city's leaders. He had been most generous. The citizens retained their rights. Non-citizens would serve the city for the duration of the war or row for the Roman navy. Now he was dealing with touchier issues.

"There's still great controversy over who'll get the crown for being the first over the walls. The Legions and the Marines each back their own man. It should belong to Barcus, but he took himself out of consideration since we were unopposed."

"Noble gesture. When does Scipio make the decision?"

"Tomorrow morning, along with the distribution of the spoils. I'll have to be there to claim the goddess' share, and to ensure fair distribution. I don't know when I'll get away." Her face fell. "I missed the first day you were here, not knowing if you would live or die! And I barely saw you the second. I…"

Kim took the cup from Ronicus's hand and set it down. As soon as it was on the table she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. When Ronicus opened his eyes he was shocked. Kim was not smiling, or crying; she was angry. She was gritting her teeth and her eyes burned.

"Cursed war! Won't it ever end?"

"Uh, Kim, we've always had wars."

"But never like this! Can you even remember what it was like before Hannibal arrived? Father's crippled, your father's exiled, Brickus lost half his hand, Drusus is dead. And now you, you…"

Ronicus tried to soothe her. "Kim, I'm fine. I'll be as good as new in a few weeks."

"NO YOU WON'T!" Her shout caused Ronicus and Ruffio to jump. Kim regained her composure. "I begged the physicians to let me tell you. Lord Elefist severed a muscle in your leg. They tried to repair it, but you will probably never sit a horse as well again, and you'll definitely never run as fast again. You…you…may have to use a cane like Father!"

Somehow, Ronicus found the strength to reach out to Kim as she cried. He pulled her to him and held her tight.

"And while you fought for your life, I couldn't even be here! Always a duty, always! And there's another duty tomorrow! Now the sun's going down, time for proper women to leave." She took a deep breath before she sat up. Without a word she strode over to the door and threw the bolt. The stool went down, and she crossed her arms and legs and leaned against the door.

"Kim?"

"I'm staying! To Tartarus with Patrician propriety! I'll just get up early enough to go back to my apartment in time to dress for tomorrow."

Alarm provided Ronicus with enough energy to sit up. "Kim, isn't this a bit…"

Someone knocked at the door. "Excuse me, the door is locked."

"So it is." Kim answered evenly. "Come back in the morning, please and thank you."

"Please open the door, Miss." Another voice joined the conversation. "It is time for visitors to leave. We must examine his leg."

"I won't look. I won't leave." Kim's look of determination gave Ronicus pause.

_How did I not know you were the Masked Warrior? I've seen those eyes so many times. _

"I don't know if they're going to listen, Kim."

"Miss," the physician explained, "I fear you must leave. If you were a wife or a servant, it would be permissible. A betrothed, however…"

"Must be proper and vanish?" she could not keep the tartness out of her reply. "I don't feel very proper at the moment. In fact, I feel…."

"Like someone in a great deal of trouble." The voice of Scipio on the other side of the door made Ronicus's eyes go wide. Kim gave no response. "Kimora, please, you're upset and that's quite understandable. But you must leave for the night."

"I'm not leaving." Kim was in full battle mode, cool and defiant. "And I doubt you could move me: not without an army."

"I do believe I could find one." The humor in Scipio's voice was strained. "This is no time for childish behavior from a Priestess of Minerva. What would your Father say?"

"Perhaps he would remember his history. You remember the Battle of the Orders? This is a Battle of the Sexes! I strike a blow for all who wish to stand beside their loved ones but face the stupidity called propriety."

Scipio and Kim continued to argue. While this went on, a plan developed in Roniucs's mind. He looked at Ruffio and the little white mouse nodded.

"Kim." Ronicus cleared his throat. "You gave me an idea with the history lesson. Maybe we can compromise."

"Listening."

"Uh, sir, can you hear me?"

"Roniucs! Tell her to…"

"Sir, perhaps I have a solution. Could she stay if we could provide her an area of privacy, and someone to ensure that nothing improper happened? We've already taken care of the first part, and you could provide someone for the second."

"It would be better than my battering down the door." Scipio answered. "If your provisions are satisfactory, I'll provide a servant to watch over the two of you."

Kim glared at Ronicus, until she saw his plan. "And I am agreeable to this as well, my General. I must have your word that you will try nothing once the door is opened."

"By my Honor. It must be a sufficient screen to provide for your privacy, understand."

"Understood. We're opening the door."

Scipio stepped in, followed by the physician and aides. Kim was most respectful and even demure as he went over to the stout screen that now claimed a corner of the room. A little white mouse stood beside it.

"I'll have a pallet brought for you." Scipio nodded to her. "And Amacilla will stand watch between the two of you. Get some rest, both of you."

Soon an Iberian woman took the stool beside Ronicus's bed; she smiled as Kim bent over to kiss her betrothed good night.

"Good night, beloved."

"Good night. I'm sure you'll be safe." Ronicus grinned.

"As safe as if behind a wall of swords…well, one anyway."

The Main Gate of Nova Carthago

The army stood assembled just outside the city. The citadel was once again mainly in the hands of Hencharion and his men. Only a small guard maintained Roman presence within the walls. Right now the attention of the men was on honors and loot. The army had held off looting until the order was given, and now the proceeds would be divided. Men were anxious: this could mean the difference between a comfortable year for their families at home or having to sell the farm.

Scipio stood on a platform. His officers flanked him, as did the priests of Mars and Janus, and the priestess of Minerva. News of Kim's stand had leaked out despite the efforts of the Temple. She was greeted with a cheer.

"Soldiers of Rome." Scipio called out to his men. "You are all most anxious to know the result of our investigation regarding the awarding of the crown for the first man to stand upon the walls of Nova Carthago. Both Centurion Quintis Trebellius of the Fourth Legion and Sextus Digitius of the Marines had excellent claims to the honor. Extensive review has left us with the opinion that the honor be shared equally between these two valiant men."

Applause rose from the ranks as the two men stepped forward to receive their crowns. Other awards followed, and Praefects set up stations to present men with their hard won money. Kim and the other priests watched to ensure fairness. The day went on slowly, but with a general feeling of goodwill. Once the division of spoils was completed, a delegation of soldiers approached Scipio.

"Our General. We salute your wisdom, which made this victory possible. And we are inspired by your civic duty, which compels you to serve without pay. While we were securing the citadel, we found a treasure beyond compare. Something we thought would be a most fitting reward for your efforts."

Scipio's eyes glittered as the men parted. Kim's widened. Zeta stood before him.

"A most magnificent prize, for a most magnificent General!"

Zeta looked at Kim. She tried to appear reassuring to the Iberian. _Surely…_

"Thank you." Scipio smiled broadly. "Iberia truly is a land of treasures." He reached for Zeta's hand. Her face was impassive as he took it. "I am also impressed by the discipline of my men: it could not have been easy to restrain yourselves in the face of such beauty. And a General must be no less a man of duty. This wondrous girl shall be returned to her family untouched, as the other hostages shall be as soon as their families arrive."

The army cheered loudly at their General's chivalry. Zeta smiled shyly at Scipio, and beamed at Kim. Kim smiled back. The Carpetani princess returned to the citadel, and Kim followed Scipio into his temporary tent.

"My General," she began.

"Surely you did not think I would be dishonorable?" He looked sidelong at her. "Do you think I would risk the terrors of your entreaties? That dreaded pouting of the lower lip? I am told by good authority it is irresistible. I simply made a virtue out of necessity."

"But you did it with grace and style. For that I salute you. And you will win many hearts and swords over from the Iberians with such behavior."

"I hope so. Without their defections, this will be only a minor victory. Taking their capital will not change the odds on its own. Now we must win over the Iberians themselves. I will need wisdom, Priestess. I will need prudence and judgment. I hope you still have that capacity."

Kim took the rebuff gracefully. "My heart compels me. Do not fear: I will not fail in my duties to Minerva or Rome."

SPQR

In the coming days Ronicus recovered slowly. His right leg could not support his weight. Kim hired a litter to provide transport: she felt it important to get him out of the Temple. They could also draw the shades and lie in each other's arms.

"Anything big going on?" Ronicus looked down on her.

"Actually, we have visitors arriving today from the countryside. Someone we know."

They arrived at the main gate. Scipio stood with an honor guard of cavalry. Ronicus's unit was among them. The men of the golden mouse swarmed their leader.

"You need to return, sir. Word is you're getting soft; letting a leg wound keep you down like that."

"As I understand it, I need to get back to control you guys." Ronicus laughed. "Ruffio says you men have won many a hard fought bottle since I've been away."

"En vino veritas." Ruffio nodded. The men roared their approval.

The Iberians approached: three leading a thousand. One, an older man, was a stranger. The two beside him were familiar in a way that comes from close combat alone. Senioris rode stiffly, Junuris held the lance with the olive branch.

"Greetings." Scipio had mounted a horse to face the men as equals.

"I am Anabilis of the Carpetani." The other old man introduced himself. "I have come to ransom my youngest daughter, Zeta.

"That will not be necessary." Senioris spoke to Anabilis. "Scipio, I would not see my son's love denied a dowry. I will pay any ransom you require, Roman."

"None is required. Zeta was a hostage of Carthage; she is a guest of Rome. I assure you she has been treated honorably." He turned around. "Laelius, please bring Zeta to her father."

While they waited for Laelius to return, Senioris and Junuris went over to Kim and Ronicus.

"I hope you are recovering well." Senioris asked solicitously.

"I'm getting better, thanks to a bene-diggitous nurse." Kim's blush made the men smile.

"And from what I understand, you saved the lives of the hostages." Senioris extended his hand to Kim; a delicate silver necklace glittered in the sun. "It is the finest silver from the north. I brought more in case a ransom was needed, but I selected this for you."

"Thank you, sir." Kim beamed as she placed it around her neck. "Zeta has been waiting anxiously for Junuris's return."

"And now I am here. We will never be able to thank you enough." The tall warrior bowed to her.

Zeta arrived. She ran into her father's arms. Junuris came to her and took her hand.

"We have discussed matters on the road here." Anabilis smiled at his daughter. "The two of you will marry three days after we reach home. I want to see my little girl a few days before she leaves me for her new home."

They turned to Scipio. Senioris bowed as best he could. "The war continues, sir. Though I am a man of the Barcids, I swear that neither I nor my son will lead men against you, so long as you leave our territory, and that of Anabilis, alone."

"On my honor, you will never have cause to lead men against me." Scipio grasped arms with each man, and smiled when Zeta kissed his cheek. The four Iberians mounted horses and rode back to their escort.

In the coming weeks, others came for their loved ones. Scipio greeted them with the utmost courtesy. Hearts were won over, and the strength of Carthage in Iberia steadily ebbed.

SPQR

The litter stopped at the foot of the stairway leading to the wall. Kim stepped out and turned to grasp Ronicus's hand. He hid his scowl well. A cane was in his right hand. Part of his recovery was a walk on the wall. While he would have preferred to walk the streets of the city, Kim thought the crowds made it too likely he would trip. She stood at his left side, holding her arm around his waist as they began the climb to the top.

After three weeks it was still an effort. Ronicus gritted his teeth each time his right leg had to bear the weight of his body. His left hand rested on Kim's shoulder. When they reached the last step, the cane slipped. He stumbled forward, and his hand went off of Kim's shoulder, sliding down her back. They both gasped when it landed on a most improper portion of her anatomy.

"Kim! I'm…"

"Ron, don't you dare insult me with an apology." Kim gently returned his hand to her shoulder and they took the last step. "No one saw what happened. I choose to thank Venus for this…glimpse of the future. There will be more of that in the future?"

"Oh, yes, much more." Ronicus nodded eagerly. "An inexhaustible supply."

"Roniucs Stoppabullus, you're positively badicus."

They began their walk. "Now today we can only go as far as the main gate. The litter will be waiting for us there."

"Another priestess function?"

"Yes." She sighed. "A wealthy Greek family is interested in building a shrine to Minerva. Until Drucilla comes or sends someone else, I have to handle the cult's business. I should not be too late. Nice of Ruffio to leave us alone for this."

"Don't think that highly of him. It was a hefty bribe: his weight in feta."

"Which means the cost of corruption grows each day." They laughed at her joke. The walk went pleasantly. Ships came into the harbor, the city was already returning to normal. The lookout was calling that more ships were on the horizon. They paid him no mind; ships were always coming now.

Extra caution ensured nothing happened on the downward steps from the wall. He needed help climbing into the litter. Kim stepped in after him, snuggling against him as he put his arms around her.

"To my apartment," she called out "and do not hurry."

The Temporary Shrine of Minerva

"Yes, Nicanor, the cult would greatly appreciate the contribution." Kim was in full regalia, helmet perched on her head. She wore it with the ease of long practice. A group of men sat in chairs before her improvised throne.

"We are greatly honored." Nicanor rose up to bow. "Our family has followed the cult of Athena for generations, and I have long wanted it established here. Rumor had it that Gisgo was planning a temple to that detestable Melquart." Roman and Greek shared a look of contempt and horror at the thought of the rituals, and sacrifices, to that dark god.

A girl came through the doorway. She had attached herself to Kim in the days following the fall of the city, hoping to become an acolyte. Her family lacked the money to pay for her initiation, but when she told Kim her name, Kim saw the sign, and volunteered to pay the fees herself, if the girl met with Drucilla's approval.

"What is it, Dorcas?"

"You have visitors, Priestess. Most important guests!"

"Can't they wait? I am conducting cult business."

"Anything you can do, I can do better." The Priestess Drucilla entered, followed by Antonia and Claudia. The two young women smiled at Kim.

Kim rose quickly, followed by Nicanor and his family. "Your forgiveness," Kim started. "I did not mean…"

"You did nothing wrong." The corner of Drucilla's mouth lifted. "My understanding is that you have performed mighty feats for both your city and your goddess."

"Thank you." Kim motioned to Nicanor. "This is…"

"Your servant has told me everything." Drucilla reached out to give Dorcas an approving pat on the head. "When we are finished with business, we will discuss her future. But for now, you are needed at the Citadel, in Scipio's headquarters."

Doffing her helmet, Kim went out the room. A litter awaited her on the street. In no time she was in the Citadel, walking into the eastern tower.

Lictors stood on either side of the door, fasces at their sides. Kim walked in to see three men. Scipio and Ronicus were standing at attention and in full regalia. A man in a Senator's toga stood before them, cane in hand. His chin was sharp, his brown eyes piercing. Gray hair stood out on her temples.

"Father!" Kim ran into Caius's arms.

"Kimmicubus." He hugged his daughter. "Your Mother and Brothers send their love."

"What are you doing here?" She held onto his arm and stood beside him.

"Senatorial investigation. I was sent to Terraco to see what Scipio was planning for the campaign season. This is a nice surprise for a change."

The three smiled at the Senator's praise. Caius looked down at Kim. "You have done well, daughter. Rome is grateful to you…and to the Masked Warrior."

Three people gasped as the Senator's eyes darkened. "Don't compound deception with lies, Kimora. I may not have a Greek's cunning, but I'm not that dense, either. You leave Italy, and the Masked Warrior no longer bothers Hannibal. At the same time, Ronicus has an old comrade at his side.

"At least we could pretend to know nothing about your alter ego. But now I hear about you disgraceful behavior at the Temple of Aesculapius! Defying physician, priest, and general! I always knew my daughter was headstrong, but I never thought her foolish as well."

He turned to face Ronicus. "I can understand, if not forgive, your part in all of this. She's been your Dictator since you were five. But you…"

Now Scipio flinched under Caius's withering gaze. "The commander of Rome's army in Iberia, sending a girl on missions! And to think I sponsored your appointment in the Senate, violating all precedent in giving a command to such a young man, however promising. Only your undeniable ability and success keep me from removing you on the spot!

"Scipio will remain, but Kimora." She saw a face she had not seen in many years. _Will he call for a lictor to bring him a staff, or an axe?_

"Kimora Posssibillis, you are recalled to Rome immediately! A ship leaves for Rome tomorrow, and you will be on it. You will remain at the villa when you aren't performing your duties at the Temple."

Kim stood before her Father, her head bowed, hands clasped, shoulders slumped. Ronicus and Scipio were just as helpless. There was no challenge to patria potestas.

"A servant is at the Temple this moment removing your things. Drucilla will ensure you do nothing foolish tonight. Do you have anything to say?"

"Nothing, Father."

"Good. You're already recovered some wisdom. And now, Ronicus."

He walked over to the young man, who looked him in the eye. Caius approved.

"You are also recalled; to recover from your wound. I also have a task for you: a Herculean task, perhaps a Sisyphean one. It is your duty to make an honorable woman out of my wayward daughter."

"Sir?" Ronicus blinked.

"That's right." Caius's face lightened ever so lightly. "When I return to Rome you will accompany me. One week after our arrival; you and Kimora will marry."

A squeal of delight escaped Kim. She flung herself into Ronicus's arms. He overbalanced and they fell to the floor. The joy muffled any pain from her leg.

Kim kissed Ronicus all over his face. She knew Father did not mind. "Finally! Finally!"

Scipio slid up to Caius, who beamed as he watched the two youngsters laughing and kissing.

"Senator, do you think he'll survive the wedding night?"

Caius raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't bet the villa on it."

Notes

Battle of the Orders…Power struggle between Plebeians and Patricians. The Plebeians literally threatened to set up their own city several times. The Patricians held onto power by essentially caving in on such issues as allowing Plebeians to marry Patricians, setting up the office of Tribune, and carving the Twelve Bronze Tablets of the Law. Republics live or die by compromise.

En vio veritas…in wine, truth. Old Roman statement.

Zeta…This is based on actual events, and indeed was the original story line. There are variations, but all agree that Scipio behaved honorably toward the attractive woman given to him by his men. It was a chivalrous move that made a lot of sense politically.

Melquart…The facts were worse than the propaganda. Usually I try not to impose modern standards, but the Greeks and Romans were as disgusted with this cult as we are.

Lictor, fasces…Lictors carried the fasces, symbols of the power of Roman magistrates. The fasces were a bundle of sticks around an axe. The sticks could be used for beating criminals, the axe…

Patria potesta…Power of the Father. Absolute in theory. No one could stop Caius in this case.


	20. Joyous Day

20. Joyous Day

Villa Possibilla

Kimora Possibillis knelt before the family shrine one last time. The little statues that had watched over her all her life would do so no longer after today. Soon she would be guarded by a new set of gods, his…and hers.

She glanced down at the ring on her left hand. The garnet was magnificent. Ronicus had wanted to buy her an engagement ring from the start, but it would have left a sign on the Warrior's hand. They had used the excuse of Republican frugality. Father had approved. But then, Ronicus had come and presented the ring the day he and Father had returned from Iberia. Kim wondered now about the coming night: the boy had barely survived her kiss that day.

Her Mother came to the door. "It's time to get ready, dear."

They went to her room. Olivia dressed her daughter in the straight smock, reaching to her ankles. She carefully tied the knot of Hercules into the woolen girdle around Kim's waist. Only Ronicus could touch it now.

"Do you think he'll be able to figure it out?" Kim smiled at her Mother.

"They always do. If he can't use his fingers, he can always play Alexander."

Olivia went to the hope chest. She adorned Kim with jewelry. Next, she brought out a pair of slippers, the color of flame. Those went on her feet. Once she was done, she went to the door.

Megacles entered, carrying something under his arm. He unwrapped the shortened spear, twirled it overhead, and neatly parted Kim's hair. She gasped in delight.

"I helped fight off two assaults on Neapolis, girl. I know how to use one of these."

He quickly arranged her hair into six locks for luck. Woolen ribbons were wound into them. Olivia brought out the wreath of flowers and herbs. Kim had picked them herself just the other day, the first time she had gone outside the house other than to serve at the Temple of Minerva.

Kim watched as Olivia returned to the hope chest to retrieve the veil. She had not touched it since that dreadful day when she was preparing herself to die along with her newfound love. Since her return from Iberia she had avoided it out of fear of tempting the gods. So much had happened to them, after all. It was her Mother's veil, as red as the face of Mars. Olivia could not help the tears as she placed it on Kim's head over the wreath and kissed her daughter.

"I'm sure they're waiting."

Ronicus stood with his uncle at the altar set up in the villa. His lips were drawn, his face pale. Lucius smiled as he whispered to him.

"You've faced Lybian pikemen and Numidian horsemen, and now you're scared?"

"And elephants, don't forget elephants." Ronicus swallowed. "But this is IT!"

The guests parted. Kim stepped forward, and Ronicus felt his heart catch in his throat. She seemed to float up to the altar. Caius stood on the other side of the altar with his brother. Kim put her hands in her Father's and kissed his cheek. Caius smiled and turned to Ronicus.

"One year ago, I would not have consented to this. Two years ago, I would not have considered this. Three years ago, I would not have dreamed this." He placed Kim's hands into Roniucs's.

"I surrender my potestas. She will henceforth be of your house."

"Do you indeed accept this man?" the priest asked Kim.

Kim looked up into Ronicus's eyes. She smiled. "Where thou art Gaius, I am Gaia."

The ceremony seemed to fly by. Soon, they were seated before the altar sharing a cake. After they offered a sacrifice to Jupiter and Juno, the wedding dinner began. Many guests were on hand. The Possibilli were a proud and noble family, and Ronicus was one of the richest men in Rome. He had spared no expense for this dinner. When it was done, the priest rose.

"You are all invited to join the bridal procession to the Villa Stoppabulli."

Ronicus picked up his cane, which he seemed to need only a little now, and left with some servants and his attendants Brickus and Felix. A crowd was already outside the Villa Possibilla to join the fun and to partake of the generosity of the groom. They were not disappointed. Ronicus gave out cakes and treats as he made his way to the home he had purchased.

The bridal party began to array itself. Kim could not help but laugh. All of her friends were there. Monique had come from Petra, where she was the wife of one of the most powerful men of that strange city. Her gifts awaited Kim at her new home. Tara was also there. Joshua had his harp in hand, ready to sing once the procession started. Six boys who still had both parents took their positions in front of her and beside her. Kim smiled at the little boy on her right who had the eyes of his father and the familiar pouting lips of his mother. Bonillia beamed at him.

Olivia placed a spindle in Kim's hands. Then, Kim felt a hand touch her back. It was her aunt, Uncle Slim's wife. She was the Matron of Honor, who would give advice and help prepare her for the wedding night. The doors opened, and the crowd cheered. At the corner of the door, a little white mouse gave out a call that was taken up by the throngs in the streets.

"Talassio! Talassio!"

They started out into the streets, and the joking began. _Now I know why they picked red as the bridal color, _Kim thought as she heard the very suggestive songs and japes from the well wishers.

"Amateurs." Nana Possibillis shook her head. "Why don't we ask the girl in the know?"

She looked over at Bonillia. "What do you see for tonight, Sybil?"

Bonillia broke out into a huge smile. She brought her fingertips to her temples, crossing her eyes as they reached her head. Her predictions were graphic, ludicrous, and in perfect rhyme and meter.

The procession wound its way through the street. As it did so, Kim surreptitiously dropped a gold coin at a crossroads. Two more were in her hand. She could see her new home for the first time as they climbed the final hill.

Ronicus stood at the door with Brickus and Felix. The cane was nowhere to be seen. Once they reached the door, Olivia came and put her arms around her daughter. Ronicus reached out and pulled. Olivia resisted for a moment, then let go. Ronicus held Kim tightly for a moment, then stood back.

"Who are you?" he asked.

For the second time Kim recited the pledge. "Where thou art Gaius, I am Gaia."

Felix handed her strands of wool. She wound them about the doorway. Brickus gave her a bowl with a brush. Now, she adorned the doorpost with oil. The crowd caught its breath as Ronicus bent down, and picked Kim up. He turned without a problem and carried her across the threshold. A mighty cheer went up.

The wedding party followed them in. Kim presented the second coin to Ronicus. He offered her water. She touched it. He offered her fire; she passed her hand over it. A torch was produced. She lit it from the fire, used it to kindle a brazier. Taking care to put the torch out, she tossed it into the wedding party. A wild scramble ensued. Cousin Jossandra finally emerged with it.

Now it was the time for the bride and groom to duck as the wedding party threw nuts at them. Fortunately, Brickus kept his tosses light. The priest finally intervened.

"Now the party must consecrate themselves."

Ronicus took Kim into the family shrine. _Our shrine, _Kim thought. An altar stood crowned with statues of the household gods. They were the best that money could buy. Kim laid the third gold coin before them and they bowed their heads in prayer. When she opened her eyes, she saw the table just to the side. A small box rested on it.

"We pray to these." Ronicus smiled as he motioned to the altar. "And these are who we pray for."

He reached into the box and pulled out a wrapped figurine. It was himself, with his armor and headband of their early days as Ronicus and the Masked Warrior of Mystery. She smiled at the prominent ears on the little figure. He set it up at the center of the table.

Another figure came out. Kim's eyes went wide at the alabaster figurine of incredible detail and beauty. He set it down to the left of his own.

"To my bride. I commissioned it two years ago." He smiled. He reached into the box one more time. Another figure came out. Kim wondered what the figurine maker had thought about the strange features of the statue: straight hair and slightly slanted eyes.

"In memory of my first bride." He placed it behind his figurine and to the right. They bowed their heads in reverence.

When they emerged from the shrine, the Matron of Honor stood with Monique, Tara, and Bonillia. They took Kim to the bridal chamber. Brickus waited outside the room with a small box.

"I'm to keep you from running in…or away." He laughed. "And Monique said to give you this."

Ronicus opened the box. He smiled at the philter. _As if I'd need any help! Yea, verily, the ronicus man is all about the wedding ni…_ Something made him shudder. The little vial had a ceramic stopper. When he turned the vial in his hand he noticed that while one side of the stopper was green, the other side was black. He saw the parchment at the bottom of the box.

**Ronicus**

**Congratulations! I knew her old man couldn't say no forever. Now, I know what you're thinking. Don't worry. I haven't been with Hannibal for years. And the gig with Antiochus went sour a long time ago. That man won't listen to ANYBODY. I'm with the Ptolmies now, and you two aren't on any Egyptian hit list. (Believe me, I know, I checked. ALWAYS work your pay plan.)**

**What's with the gift, you ask? Well, mister 'I'm all ready for the lovin,' you just might find that, like a lot of guys on this first night, you'll have a little case of the nerves. So might Kimora. Just put this in some wine and share it with her. It'll help. **

**She loves you, Ronicus. Don't let that go. Whatever you do DON'T LET THAT GO.**

**Speaking of letting go. I doubt you'll remember, you were pretty beat up, but you were so sure that day that Kimora was not the Masked Warrior that you bet a talent of gold on it. Pay up. Just leave it in the skin of a newly slaughtered lamb at the Tomb of Tarquinus Superpurbus at the next new moon. I'll take care of the rest. **

**Forget the gold, Ronicus, there's no greater wealth than love. You are the richest man in Rome. May you grow more so through the years.**

**Shegovia, Witch of Liguria**

Just then the door opened. Tara emerged to give Ronicus a peck on the cheek. Bonillia was next. She grinned as she left.

"A night most dire." She whispered.

Monique followed, regal until she turned to give Ronicus a wink. Then the Matron of Honor exited with a knowing look.

"There's your trumpet call, Ronicus." Brickus slapped him on the shoulder. "Good luck."

He took a deep breath and walked in. Kim was waiting under the covers of the wedding bed. Her smile was out of a dream. "I believe you have a gift from Monique for us?"

"Uh, yeah!" He poured the contents of the philter into a glass and added the wine. Kim took a sip and handed the cup to Ronicus. Once he drank, his heart slowed to almost normal, but it still soared.

"Do you want to see her other gift?" Kim lifted the sheets. Ronicus knew that if he had not drunk the potion, he would probably have passed out. "I need help with this, and the belt underneath."

Ronicus climbed into the bed. He needed no sword to remove the belt. She felt so warm, so unbelievably soft, in his arms.

"And this is finished now." She held up the amulet. He turned it over to read

**Kim et Ron**

**Semper Noti**

**Mater et Pater Familias**

"Finally." She whispered.

Ronicus trembled with joy as he held her. "I've, I've dreamed of this night since I was old enough to understand what it meant."

Kim put her hands on either side of Ronicus's face. She pulled him towards her.

"Share your dream with me, Ronicus."

Notes

The wedding ceremony and details were culled out of a number of sources. While the grabbing of the bride may be partly a reenactment of the Sabine episode, it was more likely a ploy to convince the bride's household gods to continue to extend their protection to her until the wedding was consummated and she was under the protection of her husband's.

The same goes with the spear. Evil spirits hate iron. The jokes were also to keep bad things at bay. Nuts served the purpose we now use bird seed for. The torch apparently could be used by either spouse to magically kill the other, they had to get rid of it.

I surrender my potestas…This was the custom in the Old Republic. By the end fathers seldom gave up their daughters like that. They retained authority over them, and could order them to divorce their husbands. By the Empire, the wedding of Kimora and Ronicus had all but ceased to exist.

Where thou art Gaius, I am Gaia…A sort of your people are my people thing. The bride said it twice.

Talassio!...even at this time, Romans didn't know what it meant. You were just supposed to shout it at weddings.

Antiochus the Don't Bother Me With the Facts I'm Great King of the Selecuids in Asia Minor...In a future war with Rome he had Hannibal, Hannibal! on his staff and put him in charge of a FLEET. (Kind of like making Kobe Bryant a short stop.) Maybe he should have listened to Hannibal when he compared the Selecuid army to a tasty snack for the Romans. Hannibal was complimentary, he said the Romans would find them filling.

Semper Noti…Friends forever

Mater et Pater Familias…Father and Mother of the House…they had this title even before becoming parents. If you want husband and wife try vir et uxor.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

Iberia, 206 B.C.

The two riders moved carefully in the darkness. When they reached the hill, they dismounted and led their horses along the tail. The younger man was in the lead, his right hand resting on the hilt of what appeared to be an old style Italian sword. His companion followed, trying to see into the night around them.

"You are certain this is the place, sir?"

Ronicus nodded. "The vision said here. Relax, Spurius, we're safe."

Spurius found those words less than reassuring when half dozen men seemed to step out of nothingness and surround them. Before he could draw his sword, he saw Ronicus bow to the lead warrior. Much to Spurius's relief, the man returned the gesture of respect.

"He is waiting for you at the top of the hill, Ronicus-san."

"Thanks, Hirotaka-san. Take care of Spurius and Sam, will you?"

"Of course, Champion."

Ronicus ascended the hill with an easy gait. The physicians were wrong: the dreadful wound suffered at Nova Carthago had not crippled him. Within six months, he was as swift as ever. And where horsemanship was concerned; in the last day's skirmishing, he had earned a salute from the fearsome Numidian prince, Masinissa.

Only one person failed to be surprised at his recovery. "After night eye vee I knew you would be whole." Kim had purred in his ear. Those ears now turned red at the memory of what came after that. _Well, Shegovia, the Ronicus-man doesn't need a philter now. Just ask the Mater Familias._

The word 'Mater' struck him like a blow. The internal banter was replaced by memories. Things, as always, had not turned out quite as planned.

The first months of marriage had been wonderful. The feasting lasted for days, and the loving, well; a gentleman does not talk about such things. Kim and Ronicus finally had their time together, as Legion and Temple relinquished their claims on the newlyweds, who took full advantage of the respite from duty. They visited family and friends, they made the Villa Stoppabulli their home, and they loved each other.

Only one thing was needed now to complete their bliss. Ronicus imagined just how it would come about. It would be at breakfast. He would have just given Ruffio his tribute in cheese when Kim would walk in. She would recline on her couch and look him in the eye. Her voice would be teasing, sultry, and atremble with emotion.

"Good morning, Pater."

Three months went by. _We've only started. _Six months. _I'm recovered now, watch out, KP! _ Nine months went by, without even a false sign. At one year, Kim added another round of prayers to her devotionals. He once heard her at the shrine.

"Please, Juno, Good Mother. It would mean so much to him. He's never said a word, bless him. Neither has his family. But they must be thinking what I am thinking. This house needs the laughter of children. Rome needs children. There's been so much death with no end in sight. Good Mother, I beg you, don't leave me barren!"

Ronicus took great care to make sure Kim never guessed that he had heard her prayer that day. But he noticed a change in his wife. She withdrew, only slightly, but withdrew nonetheless. Little things would upset her. Soon he quit pointing out children at play. Once, they had adored watching that. Even Ruffio stopped talking about his children and grandchildren.

Nights were strange now. Sometimes she would seem almost reluctant to let him touch her. Other nights, she was as passionate as Venus. Hope would shine in her eyes until, in a few days or weeks, her body would remind her of her unanswered prayers. There were sorrowful days.

On the evening marking their second year of marriage, they were praying at the family shrine. When they rose, Kim's eyes wandered to the empty space beside her figurine. She then stared at the statue of Yori.

"She loved you so deeply." Kim sighed. "And so well. She saw at a glance what took me a lifetime to see. The night we talked, she spoke of how she would have gladly have been your concubine, or even the lowliest servant in your house. As I understood her, and you, the Master owned her. Had she lived, we could have…we should have bought her from him. She would have gladly given you children. True, they could never have become citizens, but their children could have. And your name would have lived on.

"Perhaps I could find you a young woman. Pretty…I know what you like." A small smile quickly died on her face. "Your family does not deserve to die because of your devotion to a barren wife."

He remembered staring in shock at her words. When she saw his expression, she smiled sadly.

"No. You're too honorable to do that to your children. And you wonder why women love you! A kind, considerate, gentle man such as you deserves a good wife: someone fruitful, demure, and obedient; not some red-haired harpy!" She took a deep breath and hurried on before she lost her nerve.

"You are wealthy, Ronicus. It would be easy for you to return me and my dowry to Father. The family would understand; I would make them understand. You could remarry, and I…I'm sure I could do something. Maybe the Hunt of Diana would still take me."

He finally found it. The voice he had never dreamed of using on her. "Silence! By my potestas, you won't use that quitter talk ever again, KP! You're mine and I'm yours until the Fates say otherwise!"

Kim's eyes flashed at his tone. He opened his arms and begged with his eyes. She fell sobbing into his embrace.

"It's all right." He said softly as he held her. "We're Roman. Setbacks are nothing. Defeats are nothing. They're just tests to build character. I love you. I always have and always will. Maybe we're just trying too hard. It's up to the gods, after all." He lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"Why don't we skip the formal dinner? Let's go to Bene-Kebob! We'll take Ruffio, it'll be just like an old Veneris night! How does that sound?"

"Bene-digitous." Kim smiled.

That night, as most nights, Ronicus was all about Kimora. He teased, he flattered, he cajoled. A vendor from Lodi Enterprises brought flowers. Ronicus bought them all. He sang (badly) every love ballad from the Oh, Boiis! Repertoire. Kim could not stop laughing when Nedius finally started flinging pocketi at the troubadour from Tartarus. And the conclusion of the night was beyond badicus. Ronicus was treated to a modeling of his favorite set of armor. Kim would not explain her smile the next morning.

Two months later, she came to breakfast. Ronicus and Senator Ruffio greeted her. Kim reclined on her couch and looked Ronicus in the eyes. Her voice was teasing, sultry, and atremble with emotion.

"Good morning, Pater."

SPQR

_And then they call me back! Before I even got the chance to feel the baby move! _Caius and Olivia brought the news. They wanted to congratulate Ronicus on his promotion, and to comfort their daughter. Kim bore up well, not crying once in his presence. He could still see her with her Mother and his at the doorway of the villa, waving goodbye.

He thought of Kim and the baby constantly. Not even the coming battle could hold his attention for more than a few minutes at a time. Scipio had done wonders. In three years he had unraveled what the Barcids had taken decades to build. Gisgo and Mago now prepared to make a last stand: having gathered all remaining Iberian loyalists and heavy reinforcements from Africa. If he had wanted to, Ronicus could look to the west at the campfires of the massive Carthaginian army.

The coming fight did not concern him. The men of the golden mouse had spread his training methods throughout the Roman cavalry. They were more than capable of holding the Numidians away from the Legions long enough for the infantry to do its job. Given Scipio's battle plan, they would not have to do that for long. It was pure genius; the 45,000 Romans had nothing to fear from 70,000 Carthaginians. If Gisgo and Mago deployed their men in the traditional, reasonable, logical manner, Scipio would win before the first trumpet sounded. Ronicus gave Scipio the pronouncement he was dying to hear.

"Sir, it's positively Hannibalic."

He reached the top of the hill. An old man waited for him there. After they exchanged bows, Ronicus was shocked when the Master embraced him.

"Forgive my forwardness." The Master's voice was filled with emotion. "I touch you in memory of my Yori. It has now been three years since you did her the great honor of marrying her."

"The honor was all mine." Ronicus blinked back tears. "I need your help, Master. I, I must know what's going on. Ever since the last dawn I can't think of anything but her and the baby."

"You two are linked by bonds of love and destiny: bonds stronger than the best steel, softer than the purest silk. Distance, even death, cannot sever them. She is calling out to you, even though she may not be aware of that."

He led Roniucs to a mat on the ground. They had trained some, but Ronicus was unsure. "Sit, Ronicus-san, and clear your mind of everything but her."

That was easy. What else had he really thought about that day? The Numidians had mistaken his distraction for great skill. Ronicus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. It was like falling.

He could see the dark waters of the Mediterranean pass beneath him. Soon, he saw the gates of Rome. Familiar streets went by in a blur, until, at last, he came upon their home. It was the middle of the night, yet it was abuzz with activity.

Servants were performing chores like it was the middle of the day. Lamps were lit everywhere. A sound led him to the door of the master bedroom.

Kim sat in a chair he had never seen before. She was pale, drenched in sweat. Her hair clung to the sides of her face. Olivia was at her left side, his Mother at her right. Nana Possibillis was reaching from the bed to massage Kim's lower back. In front of Kim and to the right, Bonillia was gently rubbing Kim's swollen belly. A midwife sat on a stool, directing the women.

A pain took Kim. She gritted her teeth as she let it pass through her.

"Come on, K, just scream. It helps." Bonillia looked up at her. "When I had Little Brickus, Pluto sent a delegation to complain to the Civic Legion."

The other women laughed. They swapped stories, gave Kim water, touched her and encouraged her. It was the great mystery of womanhood, and Ronicus should have felt like an intruder, but he did not. _She needs me. _He drew closer to the chair, and found to his amazement that he could hear the thoughts of the midwife.

_She bears up like a Roman, but it has been so long and she still is not opened fully. The child is still all right, but for how much longer? Another hour, yes. Another hour and I summon the surgeon. Better to most likely lose the Mother than surely lose both. _

_No!_ Panic gripped his soul. To lose her this way would be unbearable, cruel beyond any myth. Another pain took her.

"The first one is always the hardest." Amelia said soothingly.

"You never bore twins." Olivia cocked an eyebrow. "I swear, those two fought from the moment of conception! And the birthing…I think each time one got lined up, the other pulled him back!"

Kim buried her face into her mother's arm. When she looked back down, Ronicus was alarmed. He had been at war too long not to know what was happening. Kim was reaching the point of crisis; that place of pain and exhaustion beyond which even death was no longer a sufficient spur. The place where sailors let go of the flotsam they were clinging to and sink into the water. Where soldiers stand with sword and shield dangling uselessly in their hands, waiting for the release of a killing blow. If the child was not born soon, she would never see it.

Another pain took her. The women barely concealed their concern with jokes and ribald statements. Kim looked anxious.

"Ron. I want Ron. I want Ron." She breathed through her pain.

"The new ones always call for the Father now." The midwife shook her head.

"Well, I called for Temus when Slim was born." Nana chuckled. "Good thing he didn't listen, there would've been no Caius!"

A great pain took Kim. Her face contorted. Ronicus could see the light failing in her eyes.

He stepped forward, shouting. "I'm here, Kim! I'm here!" Ronicus stood at the left, just in front of her.

Kim's eyes seemed to be losing focus. The midwife began to rise when Kim called out.

"Ron!"

She closed her eyes, and seemed to lean her face into something. Her breathing calmed for the moment.

_Good! She's opening! Another few minutes and she can deliver! _The midwife prepared herself and said her prayers. "You are ready now, child. Push!"

Kim strained mightily. The women shouted encouragements to her. After a moment she rested.

"Good. Breathe, say your prayer. Breathe, say your prayer." The midwife looked up again. "Push!"

This time Kim yelled. A high, glorious shout that was heard throughout the villa.

"That's the spirit, K!" Bonillia grinned. "I bet Ronicus heard that one!"

"I can see the head." The midwife smiled. "One last time…PUSH!"

The excitement in the room rose like a thunderhead. The women looked at Kim with vivid faces. Ronicus watched her face as she labored. She was pale, sweaty, and more beautiful than he ever remembered.

"I have the head! And a shoulder…and another." The midwife caught the child up in a new blanket of lamb's wool. She rubbed vigorously. The women held their breaths, until they were greeted with a thin, wrathful wail.

"IT'S A BOY! A STRONG, BEAUTIFUL BOY!"

The women let out a cheer, then sang a paean to the Good Mother Juno.

When the birthing was done, Amelia left the room. While the midwife cared for the baby, the women washed Kim with soft towels dipped in cool water. They helped her out of the chair and onto the bed. A sheet was pulled up to just under her arms. She strained to see the midwife's bundle.

The woman took a jar and scattered dirt on the ground. She laid the baby with his blanket upon it. The door to the room was opened, and she called out in that direction.

"Who takes this child from the Earth?"

Lucius stepped through the door. He walked over and knelt down.

"I, Lucius Stoppabullus, take this child from the Earth in the name of his Father, Ronicus Stoppabullus."

Lucius smiled at the baby as he set him in Kim's eager arms. He bowed and left.

Kim looked up to the women around her. "Mother, Amelia, Nana, Bonillia…I present to you, Young Ronicus!"

Another song was offered to the gods. Amelia left to supervise preparations for the feast. Nana went to the Villa Possibilla, to allay the fears of a certain Senator. The midwife finished her tasks and went to see Amelia about her pay. Bonillia did not leave until she made sure Olivia ate something. Then she kissed Kim and her child.

Olivia sat on the side of the bed, watching Kim examine her child. Young Ronicus stared just as intently at his Mother. Soon the rigors of the day lulled them both to sleep.

She watched them, her heart swelling with pride. Pride in her daughter. Pride in her first born grandchild. And pride in the young man who had so resoundingly affirmed her faith in him. For Olivia, Priestess of Minerva, was wise. She had no doubt who her Kimora had seen at her moment of crisis, when life hung in the balance. Just as she knew whose invisible hand now brushed an errant lock of hair from Kim's face. And whose unseen lips left their prints on the foreheads of new mother and child.

Notes

Ilipa was a masterpiece. Scipio threw away the rule book and went after the Carthaginian flanks instead of the center. Only a sudden storm prevented him from utterly destroying his enemies. By the next morning, the Carthaginian situation in Iberia was hopeless.

Young Ronicus…Romans named their children up to a week or more after the birth. In part to see if the child would survive, or even if they would keep him. (Especially common if it was a her. Remember Bonillia.) But do you doubt for a minute what name Kim had picked out?

If so ordered by the Senate, the Stoppabulli will return in Ronicus et Leo.


End file.
